Le Rouge et le Vert
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Deux par deux, toujours deux par deux... le sérieux et l'enthousiaste, le raisonnable et le passionné, le Yin et le Yang... à la vie et à la mort, le Bouclier Rouge et la Lance Verte.
1. Rien que pour votre tout premier rire !

**Le Rouge et le Vert**

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

**

* * *

(Ville de Caelin)**

Il ne riait jamais.

Il avait grandi avec le regard porté sur la lance, qui avait le pouvoir d'enlever la vie et la mort, et jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il regarderait sans rire la vie ou la mort ne jamais être vraiment sauvée. Car s'il gagnait, sa victoire était teintée de l'amertume de ses adversaires. S'il perdait, sa défaite entraînait la perte de ceux qu'ils servaient.

Guerriers et guerrière,

Un chevalier dort en toi.

C'est ton âme qui marche vers l'univers

Lorsque tu cherches et trouves le trésor de ton cœur

Où brille la communion du monde.

Il avait mis bien plus que son âme au service de la vertu de la chevalerie, ayant espéré de toutes ses forces qu'elle lui apporterait la plus grande chose que pourrait désirer un guerrier ou une guerrière – ou même un être humain ! ; le pouvoir de contempler la plus grande histoire de bravoure et de noblesse transcender ce monde, en y ayant donné tout son cœur, tout son corps, tout son âme. Le pouvoir de faire partie d'une histoire, qui aurait le pouvoir de rassembler les cœurs de la terre et du ciel en un miracle qu'on ne peut respecter qu'en son cœur.

N'ai-je jamais assez rêvé de ce temps,

D'un monde où s'étend l'Eternité de mon Amour

Brillant de justice et de compassion ?

Mais ce miracle n'était jamais entré en lui. Maintenant, il lui fallait l'admettre ; s'il avait passé dix ans à combattre, quinze à apprendre l'art de la guerre – il en avait à présent vingt-deux –, cela avait été dix ou quinze ans de gâchés.

Pourtant Kent était extrêmement compétent. Chevalier jadis au service du marquis de Caelin, à présent de Lady Lyndis, héritière de Lord Hausen, il était doué pour les armes, particulièrement l'épée ou la lance, et un excellent cavalier. C'était d'ailleurs à cheval, et avec sa lance, qu'il combattait. En compagnie de son éternel compagnon et frère d'arme, son opposé en pratiquement tout, à l'exception de la vocation, et qui...

"Oh ! Kent ! Devinez quelle joyeuse nouvelle j'ai donc là pour vous !"

…et qui venait d'arriver.

"Eh bien… vous ne souriez pas ?"

Question stupide. Kent, le « Bouclier Rouge », ne souriait _jamais_, ou disons, pour être honnête, à peine plus qu'il riait. Son compagnon le savait très bien, et c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait dit ça. Le dernier sourire du chevalier à l'armure rouge remontait à des lustres.

"Y aurait-il une raison de sourire dans un monde tel que le nôtre ?"

Sa voix était grave, comme à l'ordinaire. Peut-être plus encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Son compagnon soupira. Depuis treize ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était son lot…

"Oh ! Vous êtes ennuyeux, Kent !"

"Je n'ai pas pour mission de vous divertir, Saïn, me semble-t-il…"

L'intéressé en question eut un soupir plus forcé encore.

"Eh bien, heureusement, moi, que je m'en occupe pour vous !!"

"Et nous savons tous les deux quels résultats cela a donné, n'est-ce pas ?"

Rien ne pouvait altérer l'enthousiasme de Saïn. Car la froide ironie de son ami était un défi qui piquait encore plus son chemin vers l'enthousiasme.

"Oui, grâce à moi, cher frère d'arme, vous n'êtes pas encore mort de sérieux !"

_Ce serait difficile avec vous_, fut la pensée de Kent. Au lieu de quoi, il dit d'un ton plat…

"Ce n'est pas de sérieux que je suis mort, Saïn, lorsque vous avez parcouru toutes les tentes des soldats pour m'offrir mon cadeau d'anniversaire, lequel consistait en une dizaine de rendez-vous amoureux avec des femmes que je ne connaissais même pas."

Son compagnon ne cacha même pas son laaaaaarrrrrge sourire.

"Mais j'ai pensé que cela vous ferait plaisir, Kent !"

"Alors, c'est que l'état de votre stupidité a dépassé la phase terminale."

"Kent !"

Le Bouclier Rouge soupira encore. La présence de la « Lance Verte » avait non seulement le don de le faire parler plus que nécessaire – ce qui constituait déjà un exploit en soi-même –, mais également de lui faire dire des bêtises – ce qui constituait un plus grand exploit encore. Pour s'éviter un troisième exploit – qui serait de dire mille autres bêtises – il se contenta de dire simplement.

"Vous ne m'avez pas annoncé votre nouvelle."

"« Bonne » nouvelle, Kent. Souriez ! Tout va pour le mieux ! Parce que…"

"Eh bien ? Dites."

"Votre meeeeeiilleur ami Saïn a trouvé un nouvel amour ! Vous n'êtes pas heureux pour moi ?"

Un bruit mat résonna. Ce fut, pour être précis, celle de la protection en armure de la main de Kent, qui avait frappé son front. (Aïe !)

"Vous ne changerez donc jamais ?!!" s'écria ce dernier, partagé entre la colère et l'exaspération.

Saïn, la lééééégendairement enthousiaste « Lance Verte » (spécialiste dans la catégorie « coureur de jupons »), eut un laaaaaarrrrrge sourire.

"Quelle question, marmonna le chevalier à l'armure rouge. Je me demande pourquoi je vous l'ai posée."

Réussir à faire sortir Kent de ses gongs, le léééééégendairement trop sérieux et paaaaarrfait Bouclier Rouge, c'était l'exploit des exploits. Il faut bien avouer qu'il n'y avait que Saïn pour y réussir. Et ce dernier avait bien conscience de son… euh… disons, ascendant, sur son frère d'arme.

"Allez, mon cher Kent ! C'est l'heure des réjouissances ! Enfin, mon cœur trouva, sous la romantique lumière des étoiles, l'âme qui lui était destinée depuis la nuit des temps !"

"Espérons qu'il trouvera également l'intelligence qui lui était destinée depuis la nuit des temps."

Mais la Lance Verte était perdue dans la contemplation étoilée de son rêve d'amour. (Même si, comme le fit remarquer Kent, on était en plein jour.)

"Ô douce nuit étoilée ! Ô merveilleuse beauté des beautés ! Pourtant la merveille que vous offrez, n'est guère quand jaillit celle de l'âme que j'ai tant convoitée !"

"Encore le vers 11 de la page 14 de votre recueil de poésie ? Vous ne vous renouvelez pas."

"Quand jadis, perdu dans mes ténèbres et la nuit d'hier, je ne distingue plus la protectrice lueur de la lune…"

"Saïn, hier, c'était la pleine lune."

"…et que la lumière des étoiles s'éteint pour moi…"

"Et les lumières de la ville nous empêchaient de distinguer quelque étoile que ce fût."

"…quand, dans la passion de mon cœur, je ne puis guère plus compter sur ma raison vacillante…"

"Enfin vous vous rendez compte d'une réalité, Saïn."

"…votre âme est apparue pour moi, pour elle, pour le monde. D'un mystère sans égal, naquit une vérité universelle, fleur des sentiments et miracle de la vie. Chemins différents, êtres différents, pourtant, malgré nos routes et différentes qui allaient et venaient de l'autre face de la terre, nous étions déjà ensemble. Mais pour que le monde sût que nous étions âmes sœurs, ne fallut-il guère que nous le découvrissions ? Pour que le monde sût que la vérité de nos cœurs n'appartenait qu'à l'Eternel, n'eût-il point fallu qu'en notre propre cœur, nous nous aimassions ?"

Kent allait sortir une remarque ironique de plus, lorsqu'il remarqua le regard si indescriptible de son frère d'arme, non plus tourné vers le ciel, mais posé sur lui. Ses yeux noisette ne pétillaient plus d'un enthousiasme débordant, mais d'une lueur grave, sérieuse, qui lui ressemblait si peu, et, que même lui, Kent de Caelin, n'arriva pas à interpréter.

De quel amour parlait-il cette fois ?

Son compagnon était un incorrigible romantique, doté de deux sous de cervelles en ce qui concernait les relations (et particulièrement les relations amoureuses), toujours occupé à courir derrière n'importe quel jupon et à parader devant les femmes. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le jeune chevalier sentit que son frère d'arme voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose, mais qu'il ne saisissait pas.

Le silence s'était installé.

Mais bientôt, ne pouvant rester silencieux plus de trente secondes d'affilée – son record devait avoisiner le tiers de ce temps –, la Lance Verte reprit son laaaaaaarrge sourire, avant d'ouvrir la bouche de nouveau.

"Alors, mon poème n'est-il point parfait ?"

"…"

Devant l'absence d'enthousiasme de son frère d'arme, le chevalier à l'armure verte entreprit (selon son expression) de « réveiller la joie au fin fond des abysses Kentanien ».

"Kent, Kent, Kent… mon cher Kent, vous qui êtes presque mon égal en ce qui concerne la culture, l'intelligence, et la maturité… n'allez-vous point m'honorer de vos talents de critique littéraire ?"

"…"

"Kent !"

"Je ne peux guère vous promettre la critique littéraire, mais la critique tout court, c'est plus qu'envisageable."

Saïn lâcha un long soupir.

"Kent, si vous continuez comme cela, un jour vous allez vous transformer en mort-vivant."

"…"

Devant l'attitude figée de son camarade, le chevalier à l'armure verte changea d'expression. Si immature fût-il en matière de bon sens et de femmes, Saïn avait un don exceptionnel pour sentir les moindres mouvements du cœur de son frère d'arme. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, et le fixa droit dans les yeux de son regard noisette, si inhabituellement sérieux.

"Kent…"

…

"Kent, que... se passe-t-il ?"

Le Bouclier Rouge ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard cuivre, habituellement d'un calme brillant, semblait avoir considérablement terni.

"Chaque jour qui passe… m'enlève… un peu plus toute mon humanité… ma compassion… ma joie… mon rire… je ne sais plus rire… je… n'arrive plus à rire… même plus… à… sourire…"

Les yeux noisette de la Lance Verte reflétèrent, dans une étoile de beauté, la détresse qui habitait le cœur du jeune commandant. Emu, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, en dépit de leur différence de grade – il n'était que capitaine –, et l'étreint doucement. Il savait à quoi il pensait…

La guerre qu'ils menaient…

"Au fur et à mesure, continuait le jeune chevalier, que notre combat se poursuit… que nos lames étendent des cadavres… je perds chaque fois plus une partie de moi-même. Au début, c'était mon enthousiasme qui avait disparu… après, ma foi… après, mes sentiments… un jour, ce sera mon âme que je perdrai."

"NON !!!"

Saïn avait presque hurlé. Son compagnon, surpris, cligna des yeux, mais ceux noisette de la Lance Verte étincelèrent de passion, fixés sur les siens.

"Kent, ne soyez pas plus stupide que vous n'êtes d'habitude !! Vous êtes un être généreux et droit, qui aspire à donner le meilleur de lui-même au monde… mais parfois, c'est le monde qui ne veut pas du meilleur de nous-même !! Et ce n'est pas pour autant que votre cœur n'est pas grand !! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?!"

Le jeune chevalier à l'armure verte saisit la main de son ami, puis, reculant d'un air méditatif, joua à « lire dans les lignes de la main. »

"Même si, d'après mes dons de voyance, je vois que… vous avez encore du progrès à faire, euh… pour être le sens l'humour et pour la détente… que vous n'avez aucun connaissance en matière de femmes… que vous riez une fois tous les mille ans… que vous passez votre temps à rabrouer votre capitaine et meilleur ami, pourtant si prévenant, si talentueux et si intelligent, et qui pense toujours à vous…"

Kent ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la plaisanterie taquine de son ami, puis… de rire de bon cœur. Saïn se recula avec un grand cri de victoire, en se frappant presque la tête de satisfaction.

"Ah ! Enfin ! Il a ri !"

"Il faut croire que c'était la fois sur les mille ans, Saïn."

Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain secoua la tête, sûr de lui.

"Tant que votre Saïn sera là, ce sera bien plus qu'une fois tous les mille ans !"

Devant l'espièglerie enthousiaste de son frère d'arme, le Bouclier Rouge éclata encore d'un rire franc, qui illumina ses yeux cuivre d'ordinaire si graves. Conscient de sa victoire, son frère d'arme dansait presque autour de lui.

"Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Ah, Kent, je suis doué, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Saïn ?"

"Oui ?"

"Merci…"

Les yeux noisette de la Lance Verte étincelèrent. Ce fut d'un ton plus doux, qu'il dit ensuite.

"Sérieusement, Kent, vous devriez sourire plus souvent. Sur votre visage, cette transformation… c'est… tellement plus beau…"

Ce dernier cligna des yeux, et leur couleur cuivre refléta un mélange d'étonnement et d'interrogation.

"…beau ? Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Saïn se mordit la lèvre.

"Je… je… je… rien. Je veux dire, rien du tout. Absolument rien. Rien du tout."

Kent fronça les sourcils. Mais au fond de lui, il était amusé. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il parvenait à embarrasser le moulin à paroles qu'était son frère d'arme.

"Capitaine…"

"Oh, non, pas ça, Kent !"

"…je vous ordonne…"

"Non, non, non !"

"…de vous expliquer sur le champ…"

"Non, non, et non, pas question !"

"…et c'est un ordre de votre commandant. Alors, exécution."

"…"

"Vous savez que je ne tolère pas l'indiscipline, y compris de la part de mes amis ?"

"Ça, merci, je l'ai bien remarqué, lorsque, hier… oh, rien que d'y penser, ma pauvre tête !"

"Veuillez me rappeler ce qui a eu lieu la soirée d'hier, capitaine."

"Kent, vous n'étiez pas obligé de me gifler lorsque j'ai voulu parler à Lady Lyn dans sa tente ! Ce n'était qu'une visite de courtoisie !"

"A minuit, pendant que tout le monde dormait, Saïn ?!"

"…"

"Bien essayé, capitaine. Mais si j'étais vous, je trouverais une meilleure excuse en ce concerne l'explication que vous me devez sur l'explication du mot « beau » que vous avez employé dans « C'est tellement plus beau. »."

Pris de court, Saïn baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre. Mais soudainement, il tourna d'un coup son visage vers Kent, et la résolution fit étinceler ses yeux noisette alors qu'il lui saisit la main, faisant sursauter l'autre presque violemment.

"S… Saïn ?! Que…"

Les yeux noisette étincelèrent, d'une lueur ambiguë, que Kent ne parvint à déchiffrer.

"Ce que je veux dire par « beau », commandant… c'est que… je… je vous…"

Personne ne sut jamais ce que voulut dire la Lance Verte, car un soldat arriva au galop vers eux, mettant en même temps qu'au moment, fin aux espoirs d'un jeune chevalier.

"Commandant ! Capitaine !"

Saïn lâcha la main de son ami, regardant ailleurs. Tout de suite, Kent se tourna vers le nouveau venu, l'air grave.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Commandant Kent… le général vous demande. D'urgence…"

…

**A suivre… **


	2. Le sang du Rouge sans larmes

**Le Rouge et le Vert**

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

**Chapitre 2** :

Kent et Saïn étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Mis à part leur cheval, leur « métier » de chevalier, les armes qu'ils portaient et leur dévotion à Lady Lyndis qu'ils servaient, ils étaient totalement différents. Kent était roux, avait des yeux couleur de cuivre emplis de gravité et ne souriait jamais. Saïn était brun, avait les yeux noisette pétillant de fougue et un sourire éternel ses lèvres. Kent était la raison personnifiée, le froid et calme stratège qui remettait les choses en place. Saïn était la passion incarnée, l'insouciant si enthousiaste qui aimait toujours ponctuer les moments des mouvements impulsifs de son cœur. La nuit, le jour. L'un à l'armure rouge, l'autre avec son armure verte…

Le Rouge et le Vert.

Tous les cavaliers et cavalières qui avaient suivi la formation avec eux, sous le bataillon de Cozoar avec comme capitaine et professeur le grand général Zorphéas, s'étaient toujours demandé avec perplexité comment deux êtres aussi différents pouvaient s'entendre comme ils s'entendaient. Partout où ils allaient, et chaque fois qu'on les voyait, ils étaient ensemble. Avec Kent qui ne riait jamais et reprochait avec sévérité à Saïn ses bêtises, tandis que ce dernier haussait les épaules avec un sourire et sortait une excuse minable… mais ils étaient ensemble, toujours ensemble quand même, toujours deux par deux.

Kent et Saïn étaient très forts. C'étaient même les plus impressionnants cavaliers combattants du bataillon, et sans doute pas seulement du bataillon. Leur aisance à combattre à cheval les avait tout de suite mené à entrer dans la cavalerie plutôt que dans les autres domaines. Kent avait une manière bien caractéristique de porter ses armes en se tenant à cheval. Précision, calme, mesure de ses gestes – mais sans un seul de trop ; une élégance calme et souple qui imposait le respect par son sang-froid. Excellent en défense, c'était le « Bouclier Rouge ». Saïn semblait son opposé pour le style de combat (comme pour le reste d'ailleurs, mais ça, je suppose que vous l'avez remarqué). Ses mouvements respiraient l'énergie, la grâce exubérante de son caractère, la force de vivre ; une beauté ardente et joyeuse qui imposait l'admiration par son énergie. Excellent en attaque, c'était la « Lance Verte ».

On les appelait aussi parfois « La Sainte Armure de Caelin ». Mais une armure est toujours composée d'un bouclier et d'une épée. Et, comme vous vous en doutez… Kent était le « Bouclier Rouge » de la Sainte Armure, Saïn la « Lance Verte ». Il faut préciser que cela tenait autant à la couleur de leur armure qu'à certaines anecdotes…

**(Flash-back…)**

"Saïn, combien de fois devrai-je vous le répéter ?!"

"Mm… disons, un million de fois ?"

"Saïn, vous comprenez très bien ce que je veux dire. Je sais que la lance est votre arme de prédilection, mais il est…"

"...de mon devoir de m'entraîner à l'épée pour y être aussi performant, je sais, mon cher Kent."

"Vous le savez, en plus. Cela rend votre faute impardonnable."

"Keeeeennnt !! Pourquoi me faites-vous toujours la morale ?!"

"Si vous vous la faisiez vous-même, je n'en aurais nul besoin."

"Bah, tant que vous êtes pour ça, je peux m'en passer !" (Grand sourire de la Lance Verte)

"…………… Saïn, votre bêtise est affligeante."

"Je le prends comme un compliment. Merci, Kent !"

"Ce n'était pas un compliment."

"C'est pour cela que je le prends comme tel."

Et forcément, ça finissait mal devant les supérieurs…

"SILENCE DANS LES RANGS !! Capitaine Kent, j'attendais mieux de votre part !! Vous me ferez 2 jours pour avoir parlé pendant l'inspection."

Le Bouclier Rouge était bien trop discipliné pour protester.

"Oui, mon général."

Quant à incriminer de quelque façon que ce fût son compagnon, il n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Si insouciant et impétueux était Saïn, c'était le frère d'arme qui prenait toujours soin du moindre besoin de son cœur, et un chevalier ordinaire n'aurait jamais trahi son frère d'arme. Pour Kent qui était 150 pour centchevalier, la question ne se posait même pas. Ce que ne pouvait accepter la Lance Verte.

"Général ! Non, général !"

Le Bouclier Rouge tenta de faire taire son impétueux ami en lui donnant un coup de coude, mais dans des conditions comme ça, personne au monde n'aurait pu y arriver…

"Capitaine Saïn !! Depuis quand prenez-vous la parole sans…"

"Général, ce n'est pas Kent qu'il faut punir ! C'est moi !"

"Saïn !! souffla Kent. Taisez-vous, par pitié !! Je vous en conjure !! Inutile que nous soyons deux à…"

Mais le général Zorphéas l'avait vu parler.

"Comment ?! Capitaine Kent, il me semblait vous avoir dit de ne plus parler !! Que vous arrive-t-il, aujourd'hui ?!"

Le chevalier à l'armure rouge avala sa salive, gardant pourtant sa dignité.

"Mon général, j'ai fait à deux reprises une faute que je n'aurais pas dû faire. Veuillez me punir en conséquence."

Mais essayez toujours de calmer une Lance Verte…

"Général Zorphéas, Kent raconte n'importe quoi !!"

"Capitaine Saïn !! Cela suff…"

"C'est moi qui ai fait la faute !! Euh, non, les deux, puisqu'il a dit qu'il y en avait deux !!"

!! Bong !! (C'était le bruit de la protection en fer de la main de Kent, percutant son front dans un geste de désespoir)

"Saïn, votre bêtise est affligeante…"

"Parlez pour vous, Kent !! Vous vous obstinez toujours à tout prendre sur vous alors que vous n'êtes même pas le fautif !"

"Saïn, allez-vous faire revenir Kent de Caelin sur sa parole ?! J'ai juré au général que j'acceptais la punition conséquente à mes fautes !!"

"Sauf que, petit détail, mon cher Kent, vous n'avez PAS de fautes. Et que, par conséquent, sans vouloir offenser votre intelligence, vous ne pouvez avoir de punition !! D'autre part, il y n'a pas que vous qui n'ayez qu'une parole !! Moi aussi, j'ai juré au général que j'acceptais d'être puni !!"

"Saïn !! Je refuse que…"

"Kent, allez-vous faire revenir Saïn de Caelin sur sa parole ?!"

"AH-HEM…"

Dans leur dispute, les deux chevaliers ne s'étaient pas aperçus qu'ils avaient complètement oublié la situation présente… et, à fortiori, leur général et professeur… et que, tous les soldats les regardaient, hilares. Si la Lance Verte verdit (comme l'indiquait son nom), le Bouclier Rouge rougit (encore plus que son armure).

"Je suis confus, mon général, tout est ma faute !"

"Non, c'est la mienne, général ! Euh, les miennes, puisqu'il y en a plusieurs ! N'écoutez pas Kent !"

Ce qui eut comme effet de redoubler l'hilarité des soldats. Même le général Zorphéas avait de la peine à ne pas rire. Au lieu de quoi, il dit d'un ton où perçait l'amusement.

"Puisque vous tenez tant tous les deux à avoir le monopole de la faute, je vous invite très galamment à la partager en faisant la punition ensemble. Vous vous occuperez du nettoyage du campement et serez consignés deux jours sans permission. Rompez, soldats !!"

**(Plus tard, pendant la punition…)**

Tandis qu'ils astiquaient la salle des armes en silence…

"Kent…"

"…"

Frotte frotte frotte, Frotte frotte frotte.

"Kent…"

"…"

Frotte frotte frotte, Frotte frotte…

"Kent !!"

"Saïn, je suis occupé à nettoyer."

Sourire amusé de la Lance Verte.

"Au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, moi aussi, Kent."

Pas troublé par cette réplique, le Bouclier Rouge continuait à astiquer le sol avec sa serpillière.

"Très bien. Alors, continuez."

Frotte frotte frotte, Frotte frotte…

En désespoir de cause, le chevalier vert se planta devant son ami, posant d'un coup sec ses outils de nettoyage.

"Kent… je…"

"Plus vite nous aurons fini, Saïn, plus vite nous sortirons. Et je ne veux plus que vous…"

"Kent, je suis désolé."

Le Bouclier Rouge s'était arrêté de nettoyer, au son de la voix si triste de son ami.

"Vous… vous efforcez toujours de faire le mieux… pour les autres… pour vous… pour moi, et… c'est à cause de moi… que vous devez tout porter sur vos épaules. Même pour les bourdes les plus idiotes, c'est… encore moi qui en rajoute à votre fardeau… je suis… désolé…"

Le jeune chevalier rouge avait posé ses accessoires, avant d'entourer de ses bras les épaules de son frère d'arme, si inhabituellement triste.

"Je ne vous en veux pas, mon ami. Je sais que vous faîtes toujours de votre mieux… même s'il vous arrive d'être un peu vif et écervelé, vous agissez toujours par cœur et je vous envie votre spontanéité… c'est drôle, je ne peux pas vous voir comme cela… retrouvez votre sourire, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

"Kent…"

Pssssshhhhhhiiooooouuuu !!

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et apparut…

"Eh bien, soldats, dites-moi, si je vous dérange…"

Pris dans une position qui pouvait être compromettante (les bras autour de son ami), Kent devint encore plus rouge que son armure (une fois de plus !), tandis qu'il se rejetait violemment en arrière et que Saïn devenait très rouge aussi (et pas vert, bien qu'il eût une armure verte.)

"Général Zorphéas !! Ce… ce n'est… ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !!!"

"Un bon conseil, capitaine Kent : lorsque vous et Saïn, vous voudrez vous livrer à ce genre de chose, ne choisissez pas la salle des armes pour le faire. Préférez la salle commune à des heures tardives, ou encore votre tente."

Les deux chevaliers étaient plus rouges que jamais. Il n'était pas dans l'habitude de Kent de protester, mais cette fois, il ne put s'en empêcher. Tout de même !

"Monsieur !! Je… ce… je… jamais… ce n'est…"

Une voix tonitruante l'arrêta, accompagnée d'un rire aussi tonitruant qu'elle.

"Vous devriez voir votre tête, Kent. On aurait dit la fois où, pendant la permission, Saïn vous a ramené, une dizaine de ses admiratrices pour vous demander avec laquelle vous voudriez sortir."

"…"

Il fallut un certain temps pour que s'opéra un déclic dans la tête du Bouclier Rouge.

"…………..c'était… une plaisanterie, monsieur ?!"

Un rire tonitruant envahit la salle.

"Vous êtes beaucoup trop sérieux, Kent. Vous aurais-je annoncé que votre mariage avec Saïn que vous l'eussiez cru."

"…"

"Ne faîtes pas cette tête-là, fiston. Le sens de l'humour soit la seule chose où vous devriez prendre exemple sur Saïn."

Les deux chevaliers s'écrièrent en même temps.

"Ça, ce n'est pas très gentil, général Zorphéas !"

…en s'apercevant ensuite qu'ils avaient parlé ensemble.

"Kent !"

"Saïn !"

"Zorphéas, acheva Zorphéas dans avec humour. Vous êtes toujours très synchronisés, tous les deux. Je voudrais vous dire un mot, fistons. Et séparément, s'il vous plaît, même si je sais que vous aimez beaucoup faire bien des choses ensemble…"

"Général !!" s'écrièrent les deux chevaliers, encore plus rouges.

"Saïn, vous d'abord. Venez avec moi."

Ce dernier obéit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour. Le Bouclier Rouge n'eût pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il lui avait dit que lui-même se fit appeler par Zorphéas.

"Kent. Suivez-moi."

**(Sur la terrasse du bureau du général…)**

Le silence s'était installé. Zorphéas, debout devant la barrière de la terrasse, contemplait les étoiles, rêveur. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, restait silencieux, se demandant ce qui allait lui être demandé.

"Kent ?"

"Oui, monsieur ?"

"Vous savez ce qu'on dit à propos des étoiles qui brillent dans la nuit ?"

Le jeune chevalier se racla la gorge.

"Je pense que, pour la poésie, mieux vaudrait-il s'adresser à Saïn qu'à moi."

"Voyons, fiston. Faites un petit effort en ce qui concerne vos connaissances littéraires. A mon souvenir, vous étiez meilleur que votre camarade en ce qui était purement intellectuel."

"Parce qu'il passait son temps à rêver, au lieu de travailler comme il se devait. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que sa collection de… brides poétiques est, disons… impressionnante, lorsqu'il s'agit d'amourettes sans conséquences."

"Mais c'est à vos souvenirs que je fais appel aujourd'hui, Kent. Que vous évoquent les étoiles qui brillent dans le ciel ?"

"Eh bien… des lumières, monsieur."

Zorphéas se mit à rire.

"Ou bien vous y mettez de la mauvaise volonté, ou bien vous êtes aussi peu imaginatif que le prétend Saïn !"

"Comment ?! Il a osé dire cela ?!"

"Eh bien oui, fiston ! Il a osé. Mais c'est tout notre Saïn, il ne changera jamais. C'est d'ailleurs à propos de lui que je voudrais vous parler."

"Monsieur, je suis désolé."

"Désolé ?! Pourquoi ?"

La voix du Bouclier Rouge, toujours grave, toujours sérieuse…

"Pour ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi, durant l'inspection. Si je n'avais pas…"

"Il faut accorder à Saïn une chose, fiston. Vous voulez trop en porter sur les épaules. Pour ce qui est de cet après-midi, vous savez pertinemment que je vous ai juste punis, vous et votre camarade, parce que personne n'a le droit de parler pendant l'inspection et que je ne pouvais pas faire de favoritisme, même si je vous entraîne depuis que vous êtes dans les langes, et que vous êtes comme mes enfants."

"Monsieur…"

"Mais revenons à votre camarade. Ce que je voudrais vous dire à propos de lui, est que… Kent, vous qui êtes le plus mature de vous deux, veillez sur lui. C'est un grand enfant, au fond. Saïn est un homme à présent, mais il y a un enfant en lui qui peut toujours revenir à la moindre chose. Et si un jour je devais être votre ennemi…"

"Monsieur !!"

"…et que vous deviez me combattre, je voudrais que vous usiez de votre légendaire raison pour le convaincre de ne pas suivre ses sentiments mais son devoir, en me combattant."

"Monsieur, nous sommes sous vos ordres. Nous ne pouvons que vous obéir, pas... vous combattre !!"

"Et c'est pourquoi maintenant, je vous ordonne de me combattre comme de vrais soldats si je devais être votre ennemi. Vous êtes des chevaliers. Vous devez accomplir votre devoir avant tout."

"Mais… quel est le rapport avec le fait que je devrais le dire à Saïn ?"

"Kent, vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Vous êtes le _seul _que Saïn écoute véritablement. Il a beau obéir en apparence à ses supérieurs, aux conventions, à l'armée, c'est un esprit libre et un cœur passionné qui n'écoute que ses propres raisons. Il se trouve qu'elles coïncident pour l'instant avec celles des chevaliers de Caelin, mais je lis nettement dans ses yeux qu'il accepte d'obéir à ses supérieurs – même moi ! – uniquement parce qu'il le veut et croit qu'ils répondent à l'idéal de son cœur de chevalier. Mais le jour où la guerre divisera notre pays, les divisions arriveront jusqu'à nous, et moult guerriers iront dans un camp adverse, par toutes les corruptions qui habitent notre monde… il se sentira trahi, et alors… il courra à sa propre perte en agissant follement."

Zorphéas tourna son regard vers lui.

"Mais vous, Kent, vous êtes différent. Vous êtes calme, stratégique, et vous suivez tout d'abord ce qui est le plus raisonnable et sage, et ce dans toutes les situations. Et… je serais étonné que vous n'ayez remarqué que Saïn vous écoute plus que n'importe qui. Là où le général le plus gradé de l'armée échouerait à le convaincre, vous… il ferait pour vous ce que vous lui demanderiez de faire du fond de votre cœur. Quand je vous avais trouvés, tous les deux, lorsque vous n'étiez encore que des bambins que l'on avait abandonné devant une porte pour mourir… vous ne souvenez pas ?"

"C'est… non, monsieur."

"C'est vrai que ce serait difficile pour vous de vous souvenir tant vous étiez jeunes. Vous étiez encore dans un panier, accrochés l'un à l'autre. Votre camarade braillait en pleurant, vous, vous le serriez dans vos bras, et il se calmait instantanément. Quand je vous ai vus, et que j'ai essayé de prendre le panier, votre camarade m'a regardé avec sauvagerie, et a essayé de me marteler de coups de poing tant il était angoissé. Alors, vous, vous l'avez serré dans vos bras pour le calmer, et magiquement, sa violence s'est arrêtée, même s'il tremblait encore. Bientôt, même, son tremblement s'est arrêté…"

Une courte pause...

"Vous, vous me regardiez avec cette gravité que l'on vous connaît toujours, qui semblait me prier de ne pas vous trahir. C'est alors que j'ai décidé de vous amener dans la seule maison que je connaissais, celle de Caelin. Je vous ai baptisé Kent et Saïn, des noms des légendaires chevaliers Kentanan et Saïnatan qui allaient par deux devant le plus grands des combats du monde, toujours deux par deux, à la vie à la mort."

"Monsieur…"

"Kentanan était réputé pour sa légendaire vision des choses, son sang-froid et son sens du devoir dans le combat comme dans la paix. Sa défense était incroyable. Saïnatan était connu pour son dévouement ardent de vie, son cœur chaleureux et empli de compassion envers le monde entier. Son attaque était sans pareille. L'un et l'autre, ils passaient leur temps à se protéger et s'entraider mutuellement, deux par deux, toujours deux par deux. Et l'on raconte que lorsque Saïnatan est mort, Kentanan est monté en haut d'une falaise, et s'est adressé au ciel, disant : « Voilà que votre âme est partie su loin que votre chaleur ne réchauffe plus mon cœur glacé. A cause de cela, mon tout dernier devoir, après tous les combats que j'ai mené dans le monde, sera de vous rejoindre lorsque cela me sera demandé. » Deux jours après qu'il se fût occupé de villageois dans la misère qui le remercièrent chaleureusement, Kentanan était mort."

Le silence s'installa.

"Kent, savez-vous comment Saïnatan est mort ?"

Le Bouclier Rouge fit un signe de dénégation.

"Kent. Il est mort, alors… alors que ses amis l'avaient trahi en rejoignant l'armée d'un seigneur adversaire, pour des raisons inconnues. Fou de douleur, il s'est enfui dans la forêt pour ne plus les revoir et avoir à les affronter, sans plus prêter attention à quoi que ce fût, et là… un soldat lui a tiré une flèche, et il est tombé dans un gouffre. Certains disent… qu'il était déjà mort avant même que son corps de touchât le sol. Mort de douleur. Lorsque Kentanan apprit cela, il resta figé, meurtri, sans émotion, comme s'il ne pouvait y croire. Le soleil ardent qu'était le cœur de son ami avait cessé de lui insuffler sa vie, et si le corps de Saïnatan était mort, l'âme de Kentanan l'était devenue également."

Kent était devenu immobile, sous les paroles incroyables de son général et tuteur. Il ne se souvenait plus de cette légende, et… elle semblait si incroyable.

"Aujourd'hui, mon fils… vous êtes le Bouclier Rouge, et Saïn la Lance Verte. A vous deux, vous êtes la Sainte Armure de Caelin. Et notre ville a besoin de cette protection. Vous êtes le Bouclier Rouge. Protégez votre ami, et votre monde. Et…"

Déjà il devait partir…

"Et ?"

"Et, fiston… laissez Saïn vous protéger aussi. Ne portez pas tout le fardeau tout seul. Un seul homme ne peut pas obtenir la victoire que nous cherchons tant. Ne faîtes pas comme Kentanan."

Un instant, et le Bouclier Rouge avait silencieusement approuvé, avant de disparaître.

**(Retour au présent)**

Mais tout cela était du passé et Zorphéas était mort. Mort, tué de la main de celui qui avait juré de toujours lui obéir, et de ne jamais le combattre. Mais à présent, il était trop tard pour s'apercevoir que ces deux choses n'étaient pas forcément compatibles, et que la guerre pouvait vous amener à faire des choses que vous voudriez ne jamais faire.

Beaucoup trop tard.

Depuis ce jour, Kent n'avait plus jamais ri. Lui qui naguère souriait rarement, on eût dit qu'il n'avait jamais souri comme peuvent sourire ceux qui sont heureux de vivre. Sa seule consolation était le fait qu'il avait accompli son devoir – mais quel devoir ! Et… à quel prix. Au prix de son cœur de chevalier, qui était en train de mourir comme peuvent mourir les cœurs.

Si, il y avait une autre consolation… il avait épargné à Saïn d'avoir à porter le coup fatal sur Zorphéas. Saïn savait que leur tuteur et professeur était mort dans la bataille qu'ils avaient menés avec Lady Lyndis – qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui dû quitter –, mais il n'avait pas vu mourir Zorphéas. Il n'avait pas vu Kent tuer Zorphéas.

Mais aujourd'hui, le nouveau général l'avait convoqué…

Et en sortant de l'entrevue, il lui avait donné une nouvelle mission…

… une mission qui, douloureusement, avait lieu là où Zorphéas était mort, avec tant de soldats…

(...A suivre…)


	3. Deux moitiés, Sainte Amure de Caelin

**Le Rouge et le Vert**

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

**Chapitre 3 : Les deux moitiés de la Sainte Armure de Caelin**

**(Salle des armures…)**

Mourir… mourir au combat. Ce sont des mots que les chevaliers connaissent bien. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, alors que cette vérité allait s'avérer… n'y avait-il pas quelque chose encore inconnue, qu'il aurait dû connaître, avant de s'en aller mourir au combat ?

"Kent, Kent, Keeeeeeennnt !!"

Un ouragan arriva sur le Bouclier Rouge, manquant de peu de l'envoyer dans l'autre monde.

"Mais que… ahh !!"

Du moins, il l'envoya dans les armures qui décoraient la salle. Car il faut préciser que la masse de l'arrivant était au moins équivalente à celle de « l'arrivé ».

"SAÏN !! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?!!"

La Lance Verte s'agitait dans tous les sens, passablement énervée.

"KEEEENNNTTT !!! C'EST HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE !!"

Si le chevalier vert était secoué, le rouge l'était également, mais par les mains de son frère d'arme qui avait entrepris de le transformer en prunier en le secouant par les épaules. Avec peine, il tenta de calmer son ami.

"Saïn, gardez votre sang-froid ! Depuis quand un chevalier perd-il son calme ? Pensez qu'il faut donner le meilleur aux soldats. Que diraient nos hommes s'ils vous voyaient ?"

"Mais Kent, c'est vraiment horrible, horrible, horrible !!"

Le Bouclier Rouge pâlit intérieurement, sans pourtant montrer une seule trace d'angoisse sur son visage. Des années de combat sur les champs de bataille l'avaient rendu fort pour maîtriser les débordements de ses sentiments, et lui avaient appris une vérité indéniable en ce monde, qui n'appartenaient pas qu'aux soldats : mathématiquement, la difficulté de son propre combat intérieur faisait qu'on ne pouvait qu'y faire face. Saïn ne pouvait – il ne DEVAIT pas – être au courant de la mission qui lui avait été confiée par le général Matery, la mission suicide dont il n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de revenir. Zorphéas lui avait fait jurer de le protéger, quoiqu'il advienne… et lui-même, il se l'était juré. Un cœur brisé ne peut plus être chevalier…

Pourtant, le jeune commandant ne se laissait pas d'être inquiet : après la mauvaise nouvelle annoncé par le général… encore une autre ? Saïn était passionné, mais fort. S'il était aussi hors de lui…

"Kent, Kent, si vous saviez comment cela me chagrine…"

Mais, plus encore que le mauvais augure prédit par ce ton… plus encore que le destin qui était scellé pour lui… au-delà même des mots que les humains connaissent, au-delà même de tous les devoirs du monde qui lui étaient imposés…

Oui, pourquoi ne pas le dire ? Pourquoi ne pas dire que la force qui vit dans leur lien, et qui vient du Cœur du monde, est aussi sacrée que le combat auquel ils font face sans cesse ?

"Mon ami."

Ses mains s'étaient posées sur ses épaules, entourant la base de son cou. La Lance Verte cligna des yeux, au son à la fois ferme et tendre de son frère d'arme.

"Je suis là pour vous et vous êtes là pour moi. Si en votre cœur vous tourmente une faiblesse, laissez-moi être votre force, comme vous l'êtes en moi lorsque la faiblesse creuse un vide en mon âme. Ne sommes-nous pas frères d'arme ? Dites-moi tout."

Lentement, la Lance Verte commençait à se calmer.

"Kent… c'est Lady Lyndis…"

L'autre avala sa salive.

"Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ?"

"Kent, c'est terrible… elle ne pourra plus… elle ne pourra plus…"

"Parlez, je vous en conjure !!"

Le chevalier vert planta ses yeux noisette désespérés dans la couleur cuivre de ceux de son frère d'arme.

"…elle ne pourra pas nous rendre visite comme elle l'avait promis !! Elle est obligée d'aller à un autre rendez-vous !!"

!! BONG !! (Bruit de la protection en fer de la main de Kent, percutant son front dans un geste exaspéré) Le Bouclier Rouge manqua de peu de tomber par terre.

"COMMENT ?!! C'est TOUT ?!! SAÏN !! Ne me refaites plus JAMAIS ÇA, vous m'entendez ?!!"

Le chevalier vert tenta de se défendre, pour la forme.

"Kent, ne vous mettez pas en colère…"

"Ah ?! Et COMMENT je devrais être ?! Joyeux ?!"

Le regard de Saïn était très sérieux.

"Oui, Kent. Vous deviez être joyeux. Je sais que vous aimez beaucoup Lady Lyndis, que sa compagnie aurait pu vous rendre heureux en ce moment difficile pour vous, mais… que cela ne pourra être le cas parce qu'elle ne peut venir et que vous espériez tant sa visite."

Les yeux cuivre du Bouclier Rouge s'adoucirent. Et les mots qu'il prononça, révélèrent son âme devant le monde et son frère d'arme.

"Saïn… vous… c'est vous qui vouliez organiser tout cela… pour moi ?"

"Je voulais vous faire la surprise. C'était bientôt votre anniversaire, mais… j'ai tout raté…"

A ce moment, Kent eut un geste qu'il ne s'expliqua jamais.

D'un geste brusque, il avait étreint son frère d'arme dans ses bras avec une passion si profonde en lui, qu'il crût qu'elle appartenait à des sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le droit de connaître. Car son destin était scellé, à présent… scellé depuis les mots qu'avait prononcé le général Matery dans la salle de convocation. Un destin scellé…

"K-Kent ?!"

Mais comment lui dire, comment dire à l'ami qui cultive les fleurs de votre terre, que votre mort est peut-être proche, et, qu'on ne peut pas dire adieu devant le cadeau qui aurait dû être l'aurore de vos rencontres dans la vie de chaque jour ?

"Mon ami… mon cher ami…"

L'émotion faisait vibrer sa voix.

"C'est moi qui suis désolé… vous pensez tant à moi, et moi je ne trouve que des mots durs et ingrats pour vous… pardonnez-moi… pardonnez-moi…"

Un murmure parvint à ses oreilles, montant progressivement en force.

"Kent… il s'est passé quelque chose… je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose !! Je le sens !! Dites-moi tout !! Ne me cachez rien !!"

Le Bouclier Rouge détourna la tête. C'était impossible…

"…"

Alors, la Lance Verte saisit le visage de son frère d'arme, pour avoir en face ces yeux cuivre si secrets que leur secret à déchiffrer était le but de sa propre vie. A chaque temps fort, n'avait-il pas toujours agi ainsi ? Mais ce dernier s'écarta, détournant le regard. Aujourd'hui, ce serait impossible.

"Ne… lisez pas en moi, je vous en… supplie. Je… ne veux pas… vous mentir."

"Si vous me disiez tout, vous n'auriez pas besoin de me mentir !!"

La logique de Saïn, si défectueuse en matière de bon goût poétique, était pourtant si redoutable lorsqu'elle touchait leur amitié. Pour cette raison, Kent se recula et détourna le regarda. Il n'avait pas le courage de soutenir les yeux noisette si expressifs de son frère d'arme. Alors, les prunelles brillantes de ce dernier, dont la pluie d'étoiles montrait la tristesse, étincelèrent violemment pour exprimer la colère.

"J'en étais sûr !! C'est… c'est le général Matery, c'est ça ?! Il vous a ordonné d'accomplir une mission contraire au bon sens, et vous, comme un imbécile, vous allez lui obéir ?!"

"Saïn ! Mesurez vos paroles. Cette opération est nécessaire et bien pensée. Je ne fais que mon d…"

"Idiot !! Si cette opération était bien pensée, Matery nous aurait envoyé tous les deux ensemble !! Il n'y a pas un idiot dans l'armée pour ignorer que l'efficacité de la Sainte Armure de Caelin est à son maximum lorsque le Bouclier Rouge et la Lance Verte sont ensemble !! Mais, contrairement au général Zorphéas qui savait bien ça, ce muffle de Matery serait ravi de vous envoyer mourir au front !!"

"Saïn !! Ça suffit !! Un chevalier ne craint pas la mort. Comment osez-vous dire cela ?!"

"Comment est-ce que j'ose dire cela ?! Parce que _c'est la vérité_. Est-ce que vous êtes aveugle à ce point, Kent ?! Vous n'avez jamais remarqué les regards qu'il portait sur vous ?! Le ton méprisant avec lequel il s'adressait à vous, les mille humiliations qu'il vous faisait subir pour des prétextes les plus idiots les uns que les autres ?!"

"Saïn !!"

"Laissez-moi finir !! Matery vous déteste. Il est mortellement jaloux de vous, car vous êtes brillant, droit, empli de cœur et qu'on vous aime plus que lui, vous qui pourtant êtes moins gradé que lui. Il sait que nous sommes frères d'arme et que nous combattons toujours côte à côte, et c'est pour ça qu'il nous a intentionnellement séparés !!"

La colère de la Lance Verte était telle qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il frappait des pieds le sol, et que Kent reculait sous cette vision – effrayé comme un chevalier peut l'être. Où était son ami jovial et impétueusement attentif ?

"Il vous a toujours détesté et c'est comme ça qu'il se venge !! De toute ma vie, même si je suis contraint de l'appeler « général » du bout de mes lèvres, jamais il ne sera mon général et mon chef en mon cœur !! Jamais je ne le respecterai et le considérerai comme tel !!"

Une voix glaciale se fit entendre de derrière.

"Voilà qui est intéressant à entendre, capitaine Saïn."

Le chevalier vert ne sursauta même pas. Bien au contraire, il se retourna et planta son regard noisette enflammé dans celui d'un bleu glacial qu'avait le nouveau venu, qui n'était d'autre que le grand général Matery lui-même.

"Quel regard insolent, capitaine."

Des mots glacials…

"Si vous entendiez ce que dit mon regard, je crois que vous le trouveriez encore plus insolent !!"

L'Œil de Glace – c'était ainsi qu'on surnommait le grand général Matery – ne cilla même pas sous l'attaque.

"Le commandant Kent et les autres supérieurs avaient raison. Vous êtes un… passionné. Vous manquez par conséquent… de discipline ou… de cervelle. Probablement… les deux à la fois."

C'en était trop pour la Lance Verte, qui se planta encore plus insolemment devant le majestueux homme aux yeux de glace.

"Vous savez quoi, Matery ?! Je vous déteste !!"

Kent n'eut même de pousser un cri horrifié sous l'irrespect torride de son ami – qui n'avait pas appelé son supérieur par son grade ! Un éclair avait comme jailli de la salle, et d'un seul coup, Saïn avait chancelé, comme s'il était ivre. Avec une rapidité stupéfiante, le grand général lui avait donné une puissante claque, sans même paraître quant à lui le moins du monde déséquilibré.

"Aussi vrai que l'on me surnomme l'Œil de Glace, je vous materai, capitaine Saïn. Le jour viendra où vous ramperez devant moi en implorant mon pardon."

Quelle puissance dans ce coup… dans une fraction de seconde, le Bouclier Rouge s'était porté au devant de son camarade, faisait un bouclier – rouge – de son corps.

"Général ! Je suis désolé… je…"

Mais la voix était plus glaciale que le bleu de glace vivant dans les yeux du général.

"Ecartez-vous, commandant Kent. Ceci est une affaire entre moi et le capitaine Saïn. Allez-vous désobéir vous aussi à un supérieur ?"

A contrecoeur, le jeune chevalier rouge se recula.

"A partir d'aujourd'hui, votre camarade séjournera dans le quartier ouest, et vous, capitaine Saïn, dans celui-ci. Et je vous donne deux journées de cachot sans manger ni boire pour vous apprendre les bonnes manières. Gardes !"

La Lance Verte fut tellement sous le choc devant cette punition qu'il en oublia de protester lorsque deux gardes du corps l'empoignèrent par le bras. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, le Bouclier Rouge ne put défendre son frère d'arme.

Pour la première fois, la Sainte Armure de Caelin était brisée en deux moitiés…

**(Cachot)**

**(Du temps plus tard…)**

Je le… déteste. Je le… je le HAIS !!

Avec une violence qui l'eût effrayé lui-même s'il avait pu se voir, le jeune chevalier avait frappé la porte. Cette dernière gémit, mais seul l'éclat sauvage qui brilla dans les prunelles noisette renvoya le reflet du mince rayon de lumière qui passait par la lucarne. Pourtant, on était en plein jour. Mais aucune lumière n'arrivait jusqu'au cachot. Matery espérait sans doute avoir raison de son ardeur en lui enlevant jusqu'au droit de sentir le soleil sur sa peau.

S'il croit qu'il m'aura comme ça !!

Pourtant, le temps passait, et Saïn commençait sérieusement à déprimer. Outre qu'il commençait à avoir très soif – et faim aussi –, quelque chose lui pesait terriblement le cœur.

Pour la première fois depuis l'éternité, la Lance Verte n'était plus protégée par le cœur droit du Bouclier Rouge.

Saïn était sûr d'une chose : que si Kent l'avait vu en train de fulminer contre Matery, il l'aurait sévèrement réprimandé en lui rappelant que la haine perd le cœur d'un chevalier, et que tant cela lui est humainement possible, jamais il ne devrait bénir l'adversité d'éprouver de la haine contre elle. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mince sourire.

Kent…

Toujours, toujours… on dirait que le cœur du devoir habite votre âme, et que votre âme habite mon cœur… mais je crois que votre conscience du devoir vous perdra un jour.

Encore une fois, la Lance Verte sourit.

Il ne pense qu'à ça. Qu'à ça. « Je dois faire mon devoir », « je ne fais que mon devoir », « le devoir passe d'abord »… etc… et je vous en passe. Si je ne l'avais pas connu depuis autant de temps, j'aurais dit qu'il avait certainement accroché un écriteau sur son lit stipulant « diction n° 1 : toujours faire son devoir ». Mais maintenant, moi, je sais que c'est dans sa tête qu'il y a cette morale, et dans son cœur qu'il y a cette douleur. Et ça m'inquiète plus que jamais.

D'un autre côté, ça me fait sourire, aussi : cela me rappelle quand nous étions petits !

Quand on était petit, on jouait toujours ensemble au chevalier. C'est à qui était « le plus fort », « le plus courageux », « celui qui protégerait le plus longtemps la ville »… tous les autres jeux nous étaient interdits, Zorphéas nous aurait jamais permis de nous écarter de notre apprentissage. Mais ça, il estimait que c'était bon pour la formation, alors, il nous laissait jouer à ça.

**(Flash-back d'enfance.)**

_"Non, j'ai gagné, Saïn."_

_"C'est même pas vrai !! J'vous ai touché !!"_

_"Comment ça, pas vrai ? C'est moi qui vous ai touché. J'ai attendu, vous avez raté votre coup, et j'ai donné un coup."_

C'est du Kent tout craché, ça. Penser le combat. Penser la tactique. Penser la victoire. Penser… tout. Même à cet âge, qu'est-ce qu'il pensait !

_"Oui, mais mon coup à moi, il était plus fort ! Votre coup à vous, il m'a à peine touché ! Et en plus, j'ai gagné plus de fois !"_

_"Non, j'ai compté combien. J'ai gagné 23 fois, vous 22."_

_"C'est mal compté ! Nan, nan, et nan !! J'ai pas perdu !"_

Ça me fait toujours rire, quand j'y pense. Même à cet âge-là, il était déjà si consciencieux, si prévoyant ! Quant à moi… ah, je suppose que je suis un peu plus NORMAL ! Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi sérieux que lui, et que je ne pourrais jamais lui arriver à la cheville pour cela. Mais bon, ce n'est pas mon rôle ! Mon rôle, c'est de faire rire Kent. Lui rendre son sourire, sa joie, son allant, son bonheur aussi – tout ce qu'il oublie toujours lorsqu'un devoir secret l'appelle devant les obstacles de la vie…

**(Retour à la réalité…)**

**(Cachot…)**

"Eh, toi là !"

Le jeune geôlier s'arrêta. Une voix… de la porte du cachot ? Elle lui semblait familière…

"Oui, c'est moi qui te parle !"

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en s'apercevant qu'elle appartenait au…

"Capitaine Saïn ?!!"

"Le beau et merveilleux capitaine Saïn en personne, de fait !"

Il sembla au geôlier que la trace d'humour était empreinte d'une tristesse profonde.

"Monsieur… Julian est désolé pour vous. Julian voudrait faire quelque chose pour le capitaine Saïn qui est si bon avec lui, mais…"

"Ne te fais pas de souci. Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est ma tête qui ne veut jamais réfléchir avec de faire une bêtise… ne t'inquiète pas."

"Julian est désolé tout de même… Julian pourrait-il faire quelque chose pour Monsieur ?"

"Non, c'est impossible… non, attends, si, peut-être !"

Le geôlier s'approcha.

"Dis-moi, as-tu entendu parler de la mission qui allait se faire dans la division du quartier ouest ?"

La division où était Kent à présent…

"Que Monsieur laisse Julian réfléchir…"

La Lance Verte était sûre que le geôlier avait des chances de le savoir, car les nouvelles se transmettaient d'homme à homme…

"Julian se souvient d'avoir entendu quelque chose à propos d'une mission suicide… dans la région des Bakadors… contre l'empereur du… Monsieur, Monsieur !! Monsieur va bien ?!"

Le jeune chevalier vert avait mortellement pâli. Ses soupçons… ses soupçons… ils étaient fondés !!

"Monsieur est si pâle… Monsieur veut que Julian lui apporte de l'eau ?! Ou autre chose ?!"

Matery voulait que Kent meure là-bas…

"N-non… ça ira. Merci encore… je… il vaut mieux que tu me laisses. Si le général te surprenait…"

Après un long coup d'œil inquiet, le geôlier disparut.

**(Reprise du flash-back)**

Je me souviens que je me mettais à pleurer, lorsque Zorphéas n'était pas là pour m'en réprimander…

_"…"_

Curieusement, Kent ne pouvait jamais me voir pleurer. Tous les autres disaient que pleurer, c'était bon pour les mauviettes, et Zorphéas n'hésitait pas à le répéter quand on avait le malheur de laisser une larme tomber. C'est pour ça, qu'un jour, alors qu'un soldat m'avait battu, je m'étais caché dans un coin, tout seul, pour pleurer. Si je le disais à Zorphéas, il me disait que j'étais une mauviette de pleurer et me grondait. C'était pour ça que je m'étais caché…

Pour être seul…

_"…"_

_"Saïn ?"_

_"… …c'est…… "_

_"Saïn ! C'est moi !"_

Quand je l'avais vu venir, je me suis reculé instinctivement : j'avais tellement peur qu'il soit accompagné de Zorphéas, qu'il soit d'accord avec lui, parce que… il faisait toujours ce qu'il fallait ! Mais il s'est avancé vers moi, l'air inquiet.

_"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Tout le monde vous cherche ! "_

J'avais hurlé.

_"Je veux pas que tout le monde me cherche !! "_

Je m'étais rendu compte que l'eau recommençait à couler à flot de mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le voit, pas _lui _! _Lui _aussi, il allait me dire qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça, et je ne pouvais pas supporter cette idée ! Jamais…

Mais…

_"Saïn… vous…"_

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me réprimander ?

Il s'est avancé, il a touché mon visage, où les larmes qui avaient tracé un sillon trempèrent ses doigts.

_"Vous…ne… souriez plus…"_

Je me souviens que je l'ai regardé, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Il avait l'air si meurtri par mon état, que mes lèvres se sont mises à trembler et que… je ne suis mis à pleurer de plus belle. Je me souviens de ses doigts fins – Kent a des mains étonnamment belles pour un chevalier –, qui, troublés, partaient à la recherche du sourire évanoui sur mon visage, sans parvenir à le trouver. Car je m'étais jeté dans ses bras, et lui me serrait sur sa poitrine, continuant à chercher le perpétuel sur mes lèvres et dans mon regard pétillant, qui, ce jour-là, avait disparu.

_"Ne… pleurez… pas…"_

Je m'étais écrié, toujours les yeux brouillés de larmes, le visage dans sa poitrine.

_"Non, non !! Pas vous !! Pas vous aussi !! Tout le monde veut que je ne pleure pas !! Tout le monde me dit que c'est mal !!"_

Mais lui avait entrepris d'essuyer l'eau qui coulait sur mes joues, en me serrant plus fort.

_"Moi aussi… tout le monde me dit que c'est mal… si je fais les choses mal…mais… je n'ai pas envie de… faire mal… en vous… laissant… être… si… mal… "_

Je me suis tu, me sentant devenir plus calme dans ses bras, alors que ses mots devenaient murmure.

_"Ne… pleurez… plus…_ _Souriez…"_

Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, il était déjà tard. Il me prenait par la main, et je le suivais, docilement. L'enfant empli de colère et de larmes était devenu plus calme. Zorphéas nous attendait, devant la porte. Il avait l'air en colère, et à la fois – c'est seulement maintenant que je le réalise – soulagé.

_"Kent ! Vous en avez mis, du temps ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?! Quand je dis de rentrer à l'heure, il faut rentrer à l'heure, pas d'exception parce que c'est vous ! Vous serez puni !"_

J'avais senti la main de mon camarade trembler. C'était injuste ! C'était moi qui l'avais retardé ! Je me suis mis à trembler avec tant de force, tant la peur et la colère était forte, que Kent a jeté un coup d'œil de côté sur moi, effrayé par une éventuelle crise, avant de se porter devant le danger.

_"Monsieur, je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas…"_

Dans ce simple instant, Kent avait déjà appris à me protéger. A prendre sur lui… pour moi. C'est dans de tels instants que, pour la première fois, j'avais appris la notion du remords. Avec Kent, mon meilleur ami. J'ai appris tous les plus forts sentiments du cœur avec lui, et c'est pour ça que nous sommes si proches. Nous nous sommes tout appris mutuellement, ensemble…

**(Plus tard dans le flash-back…)**

Finalement, nous avions été consignés dans une pièce, sans permission d'en sortir et sans nourriture pour le soir. Mais peu m'importait (sauf pour la nourriture), parce que, maintenant, on était tranquille, et tous les deux ensemble. Le soldat qui m'avait battu ne viendrait plus m'embêter, et Zorphéas ne nous rendrait pas visite avant le lever du jour.

Je me rappelle m'être approché de Kent, qui était assis sur un banc, avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui, l'entourant de mes bras. Je me souviens qu'il m'a regardé, et qu'il a eu un de ses rares sourires qu'il ne réserve jamais qu'aux grands moments. Il m'a serré aussi dans ses bras, et, fermant les yeux, j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule.

_"Kent…"_

_"Oui ?"_

_"Nous resterons toujours ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_"Toujours…nous sommes frères d'arme, Saïn. Et les frères d'arme sont toujours l'un pour l'autre. Je suis là pour vous et vous êtes là pour moi." _

Je suis là pour vous et vous êtes là pour moi…

Je me demande si Kent se souvient de tout cela. Moi, je n'ai pas oublié. Tout est resté à jamais gravé dans mon cœur.

Parfois, quand je lis dans son regard que les souvenirs s'en vont et que son âme meurt, j'ai envie de pleurer, comme quand j'étais petit, et qu'il revienne à moi pour sécher mes larmes et que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble. C'est enfantin, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je crois sincèrement qu'il y a des choses d'enfant qu'il ne faut jamais oublier. Sinon, on meurt.

Et c'est ça, le grand problème de mon Kent : si perfectionniste, qu'il veut absolument tout oublier de lui, de son enfance.

A-t-il oublié notre promesse d'enfance dans sa souffrance ?

Ça a commencé depuis un temps déjà. Tuer a commencé à lui causer des remords depuis un certain temps. Maintenant, depuis la mort de Zorphéas, c'est encore pire. Il est en train de mourir sous mes yeux.

Où va-t-il mourir à présent ?

Moi aussi, je souffre : et je suis lâche, parfois. Quand je ne parviens plus à sentir son soutien, je ne suis plus le même. J'aurais envie de sentir sa chaleur d'avant, mais que faire lorsqu'il y a quelque chose que je ne peux forcer ?

Alors, je m'amuse à un passe-temps sordide. Je sors, pour être seul, pour ne plus être incapable devant la douleur sourde de Kent, la douleur qu'il refuse de partager avec moi. Mais comme je suis incapable de rester seul, je vais courtiser les femmes. Vous vous demandez pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout simplement, parce que les femmes ont quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Je vais confier un secret.

Savez-vous que… les femmes sont magnifiques ? Oui, elles le sont. Les femmes sont belles, et certaines d'entre elles comme Lady Lyndis ont un cœur encore plus grand que leur beauté pourtant si radieuse. Si je n'avais pas été lié d'une attache si forte avec Kent, je me serais marié avec une femme. Pour connaître son amour, sa beauté, la beauté de son amour. Oui, oh comme les femmes sont merveilleuses ! Elles ont quelque chose que nous n'aurons jamais. Ou plutôt… que moi, je n'aurai jamais.

Je sais combattre comme un chevalier fort et brutal, mais je n'aurais jamais la subtile profondeur de leur tendresse, leur ardeur piquante, leur mystère envoûtant. Des fois, cela me rend triste. J'aurais voulu être femme, parfois. Etre leur élégance secrète, leur beauté mystérieuse, tant de choses qui nous captivent parce que nous ne les possédons pas. Je peux aller les charmer par la mâle beauté qui m'a été donnée, mais je ne serais jamais la finesse incroyable qu'elles possèdent, qu'elles sont. J'aurais tant aimé l'être, pourtant…

Kent, est-ce que vous pourrez comprendre cela un jour ?

Vous êtes différent, vous. Vous êtes la deuxième moitié qui comble les affres de besoin de ma seconde moitié, et ce que je ressens pour vous est comme la lune qui attend le soleil, ou le soleil qui attend la lune : indépendants et différents, nous ne vivons que parce que l'un existe et que l'autre l'attend. Toujours ensemble, toujours deux par deux, toujours différents. Si la lune n'avait pas existé, le soleil non plus. Leurs mondes sont différents, mais ils partagent le même univers.

Et c'est là que le bât blesse, oh Kent, mon cher ami.

Car si j'avais été femme, vous n'auriez pas seulement été la seconde moitié de mon âme, que je cherche toujours au loin, et pourtant si près. Vous m'auriez regardé comme vous auriez regardé Lady Lyndis, c'est-à-dire comme un homme peut aimer une femme. Vous m'auriez regardé avec le désir de connaître le si étonnant mystère qui enrobe une femme, et il y aurait eu du désir dans vos yeux, du désir.

Et notre amour aurait recouvert le monde.

Mais je ne suis pas une femme et Kent est maintenant parti trop loin.

Si loin, que je ne sentirai plus la chaleur de son amour attentionné, la droite raison qui apportait toujours de la paix à mon âme.

Adieu, Kent. Adieu.

La Lance Verte s'est brisée sur les affres de la vie, le Bouclier Rouge est parti mourir en solitude devant le combat, et la Sainte Armure de Caelin n'est plus.

Elle s'est brisée sur les rochers du combat.

Adieu, Kent…

…

**A suivre…**

…


	4. Si encore je savais vous dire adieu

**Le Rouge et le Vert**

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

**Chapitre 4** : Si encore je savais vous dire adieu…

**(Territoire ennemi…)**

Je suis…. Fatigué. Fatigué…

« Commandant ? »

Très fatigué…

« Commandant ! »

Très, très fatigué…

« Commandant Kent ! »

Le jeune homme sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Il vit en face le soldat qui l'interrogeait du regard, un regard si émouvant, qui lui rappela… d'autres yeux si émouvant dont il ne pouvait se souvenir qu'avec douleur.

« Oui, Ronan ? »

« Vous semblez si las… »

Bien que Kent eût toujours été très à cheval sur la discipline, il montrait également une compassion et un dévouement immense pour les soldats qu'il entraînait. Beaucoup de hauts gradés admiraient comment le Bouclier Rouge mélangeait sévérité et affection, rigueur et compréhension, et tout ce qui paraît tant incompatible dans un monde où la mort ne permet jamais de créer la vie de la sempiternelle dualité.

« Oui, Ronan, c'est vrai. Je n'aime pas devoir l'admettre, mais… je suis las fatigué de tout cela. Quand la mort viendra nous cueillir, ce sera pour moi un repos tant attendu. »

Le jeune soldat resta silencieux. Mais le Bouclier Rouge continuait, désabusé.

« C'est lâche de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous emmène tous à la mort, je devrais vous soutenir plus que ma propre vie, et… je n'ai que des mots de faiblesse à vous offrir. Oubliez cela. »

« Commandant ! »

La réponse avait été si vive que le jeune chevalier rouge s'arrêta.

« On vous avait dit de ne rien nous dire et de nous envoyer mourir, mais vous, vous avez refusé. Vous nous avez dit la vérité. Vous nous avez laissé choisir. Nous savons tous bien que vous n'aviez pas le choix, mais nous, nous l'avions. Et c'est pour ça que nous sommes là, commandant ; parce que nous ne voulons pas vous laisser aller seul ! Pas parce que nous sommes obligé d'obéir ! Vous entendez, commandant ! »

Soudainement, Kent s'était surpris à sourire, malgré sa lassitude.

« Qu'a-t-il, commandant ? Pourquoi… souriez-vous ? »

« Vos paroles me rappellent celles d'un chevalier au cœur profond comme l'océan et encore plus passionné, à la compassion brillante comme les étoiles dans la nuit, et… un très cher ami à moi. Vous n'obéissez qu'à la plus pure loi de l'univers, au plus profond rêve de votre cœur, et toutes les lois vaines du monde inventées par les hommes pervertis n'ont pas d'emprise sur vous. Et pour cela… vous êtes un vrai guerrier, et non pas un simple soldat. »

Peut-être pas comme moi…

Jamais, ou si rarement, le Bouclier Rouge ne faisait de tels compliments. Certes, il encourageait chacun à donner le meilleur de lui-même, mais jamais, jamais, il n'en disait autant, ou… si rarement.

« Commandant Kent… je vous remercie. Mais vous… vous en faites toujours tant pour nous, et gardez tout pour vous. Si… avant d'affronter l'épreuve finale… vous pouviez, ne serait-ce qu'une fois… nous confier vos propres inquiétudes… et nous permettre de vous rendre ce dernier service… qui sera peut-être le tout dernier. »

Je suis… si fatigué…

« Qu'en penserait le capitaine Saïn, commandant ? »

Devant l'insistante du jeune soldat, les yeux cuivre du Bouclier Rouge s'étaient fermés, cachant la lueur terne qu'ils reflétaient. Mais ils se rouvrirent, et la lassitude brilla d'un éclat de douleur, qui planta un aiguillon dans son cœur.

Je suis… tellement fatigué…

« Je dois être bien lâche, Ronan. A la fois, j'aimerais que tout se finisse pour enfin dormir en paix dans le ciel, en accomplissant ma mission et mon devoir. Et à la fois… lorsque je revois les yeux pétillant d'émotion de la personne de laquelle je suis la plus proche au monde… je voudrais protéger cette émotion, pour qu'elle puisse vivre à jamais, et avoir ce devoir que mon cœur servirait avant même que je le lui demande. »

Je suis… très, très… fatigué…

« Mais voilà venue l'heure où j'ai dû choisir entre ces deux devoirs, et ma faiblesse est telle que je ne suis même pas capable d'assumer mon choix. Ni de savoir s'il a été bon… je ne sais plus rien… plus rien… »

Trop fatigué…

« Commandant, laissez-nous faire. »

Le jeune chevalier rouge se redressa, surpris.

« Comment ? »

« Laissez-nous montrer de quoi nous sommes capables, mon compagnon et moi. Nous allons accomplir la mission, et vous protéger. Nous allons mettre en pratique tout ce que vous nous avez appris, autant techniquement que dans le cœur ! »

Je dois… je dois…

« Ronan… »

Un bruit mat résonna. Tout de suite, les deux hommes furent sur leurs gardes. Mais il s'agissait de leur compagnon, heureusement.

« Commandant Kent, Ronan ! J'ai une nouvelle. Les dispositifs de sécurité ont changé de place ! Finalement, une seule unité suffira à déclencher le système d'autodestruction ! »

Je suis… si fatigué…

« Très bien, Tanki. Bon travail. A présent, chevaliers… »

Déjà ils s'élançaient, mais moi je dois les retenir.

« …il est temps de nous dire adieu. »

Ils voient mon regard qui les retient de son expression, ma main de son autorité. Car il est temps pour moi d'expier mes crimes, tant envers le monde entier, qu'envers celui qui m'avait accompagné même au-delà de la mort de ma propre âme.

Car, il faudra, mon très cher, après la si longue nuit, que je voie s'éteindre les étoiles du soir pour qu'apparaisse dans l'aurore d'une nouvelle rencontre, la lumière qui nous avait toujours unis.

Toujours deux par deux, aujourd'hui séparé, un jour ensemble à jamais…

« Commandant ! Vous… »

« SILENCE, soldats ! Vous allez revenir au camp, et c'est un ORDRE ! »

Quelque chose s'est brouillé dans mes yeux, sans qu'il n'y ait l'ombre d'une larme. Dans un brouillard flou, je crois voir un visage très cher, mais ce n'est pas celui de mes soldats, à qui je porte pourtant de l'affection.

« Partez. Ou je vous ferai condamner pour non-obéissance. »

Que les chevaliers sont vains, parfois. Ces paroles n'ont aucun sens, jamais je ne pourrai les condamner, car je sais que je vais mourir. Les étoiles s'éteignent déjà pour moi, et je ne reverrai plus la lumière qu'à l'aurore de mon nouveau jour.

« …à… bientôt… commandant. Un jour… »

L'espace d'un instant, dans leur regard, je vois les yeux noisette d'un bien-aimé me promettre une nouvelle rencontre… je n'oublierai jamais leurs paroles. Eux non plus, je ne les oublierai jamais.

Déjà le château noir ennemi qui va m'engloutir s'approche, s'approche. Je me suis déjà avancé vers ma mort, tandis que l'adieu que fait mon cœur à la vie laisse un autre adieu, à un autre cœur…

**(Flash-back)**

« Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ! »

C'est incroyable comme il peut être stupide. Potentiellement, il est intelligent et fort, mais parfois il n'écoute plus que le cheval sauvage qui bat en lui auquel nul ne pourra jamais faire entendre raison. Pas même moi, d'ailleurs…

« Saïn, combien de fois devrai-je vous le répéter ! »

Insouciant, il s'assied dans l'herbe, en écoutant les oiseaux.

« Mm… disons, un million de fois ? »

Quand il est dans cet état-là, rien à faire. Je pourrais poursuivre mes remarques pendant des heures qu'il ne les écouterait même pas. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer.

« Saïn, vous comprenez très bien ce que je veux dire. Je sais que la lance est votre arme de prédilection, mais il est… »

« ...de mon devoir de m'entraîner à l'épée pour y être aussi performant, je sais, mon cher Kent. »

Je maîtrise une envie de me taper la tête contre le mur. Cet idiot, il est très bien conscient des choses, pourtant !

« Vous savez pertinemment que vous augmentez vos faiblesses si vous ne vous exercez pas à l'épée ! Pourquoi alors vous obstinez-vous dans ce cas à ne pratiquer que la lance ? »

« Parce que la lance, c'est plus héroïque ! »

Ce qui m'ahurit dans ses réponses est… qu'elles sont aussi stupides que lui intelligent. Potentiellement, il possède une intelligence aigue qui lui permet de discerner les stratégies ennemies en les déjouant.

« … »

« Kent, pourquoi ne dites-vous plus rien ? »

« Parce que, je médite, Saïn… »

« Vous méditez ! Et sur quoi ? »

« Sur l'étonnant problème existentiel qu'est votre bêtise. Après tant d'années passés avec vous, j'admets ne toujours pas pouvoir comprendre comment une tête aussi grosse que la vôtre peut également être… aussi vide. »

« Oh, comme c'est gentil, Kent ! Je sais que j'ai toujours eu un cerveau génial qui n'a jamais pu trouver des vérités dignes de son génie… »

« Saïn, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, c'était loin d'être compliment. »

« Vous avez raison : en fait, c'était encore mieux, puisque c'était une louange ! »

« … »

« Kent, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? »

« Parce que, je continue à méditer… »

« Il y a donc tant de génie que cela en moi pour que vous méditiez si longtemps ? »

« Je méditais sur l'ABSENCE de génie qui vous caractérise ! »

« Que n'importe, Kent ? »

Ai-je rêvé ?

« Pouvez-vous… répéter ? »

« D'accord, mon frère d'arme. Je disais : « Que m'importe, Kent, si je ne suis pas un génie ? » »

Cette fois, je reste éberlué. D'un coup, je saisis son col et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Saïn ! »

« Oh, s'il vous plaît, frère d'arme. »

Ses yeux noisette… sont si sérieux. Mais l'ombre d'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il y a quelque chose de si triste, et à la fois d'heureux, dans son expression…

« Qu'ai-je besoin d'être un génie ? Je ne le suis pas, et ne le serai jamais. Il n'y a que deux choses dont j'ai besoin. »

A ses moments… il est si secret, lui aussi. Personne ne sait comme moi ô combien il est profond, et pourtant, à cette heure, moi qui suis la personne la plus proche de lui sur terre, je ne le comprends pas encore assez.

Je voudrais tant le sentir proche de mon cœur…

Tant et tant, que je lui dirais tout ce mon cœur veut dire au monde… ce qui l'habite, maintenant, hier, et pour toujours…

Mon frère d'arme…

« Quelles sont ces deux choses dont vous avez besoin, Saïn ? »

Ses cheveux volent au vent, alors que son être entier contemple le ciel de cristal. Une vibration d'émotion naît de son cœur, pour chanter dans mon cœur, alors qu'il retourne sa tête quelques instants vers moi, avant de s'en retourner à une vision que seul lui connaît en cet instant. Une vision du ciel, sans mots, sans une seule parole qu'il ne prononçât, lui qui était… si bavard.

Saïn, que voulez-vous me dire ?

« Kent, vous voulez jouer aux devinettes ? »

Il s'est retourné ! Il s'avance vers moi, tandis que le sourire perdu en moi chante sur ses lèvres une chanson qui m'est si chère…

« Aux… devinettes ? »

Ses yeux noisette vibrent d'innocence, de l'innocence d'un enfant pur qui n'a jamais cessé de croire en la Vie, qui a tant déserté le cœur des chevaliers de la terre. La joie pétille sur son visage, on dirait un enfant de la Vie, alors que ses mèches jouent avec le vent, et qu'il joue avec une des miennes – un très court instant. L'espace d'un instant, j'aurais voulu serrer dans mes bras l'enfant de la Vie que j'ai perdu, et qui vibre en lui pour moi…

Cœur de chevalier…

« Ah, il faut vraiment que je vous explique tout, mon cher Kent ! Très bien, puisque je suis plus intelligent et mature que vous, je vais le faire. Voici la devinette : trouvez les deux choses dont j'ai besoin ! »

Un léger sourire se peint sur mes lèvres. Un sourire que je croyais oublié. Jamais je ne le pourrais, avec vous qui me rappelez la chanson de la Vie…

« Très bien… laissez-moi essayer. »

Impatient, il me fixe de son regard noisette, vibrant comme le soleil qui illumine la terre, silencieux comme la chanson d'amour qu'il attend de ma propre terre...

« Une fille ? »

« KEEEEENNNNNTTTT ! »

D'un air impassible, je lui tapotai l'épaule très formellement, en continuant d'un ton sérieux digne d'un comédien tragique.

« Je vous préviens, capitaine Saïn. Je n'ai guère d'objection particulière contre cela, mais vous devrez être sérieux, fiable… »

« Kent ! »

« …pondéré, fidèle… »

« Keennt ! »

« …modeste, serviable… »

« Keeeennntt ! »

« …aimant… »

« KEEEEENNNNNTTT ! »

Son air boudeur… rien que pour voir cette tête, cela valait plus que jamais la peine de continuer la comédie. Voilà ce qui arrive aux Saïns qui prennent tout au premier degré, et… hé, ne me secouez pas les épaules comme cela !

Kent ! Vous pensez VRAIMENT que c'est ÇA dont j'ai besoin le PLUS AU MONDE !

D'un geste lent, je desserrai les mains autour de mon cou, prêtes à m'étrangler. D'un ton aussi lent et grave – je savais être bon comédien –, je continuai.

« Saïn, pourquoi ne riez-vous pas ? »

Eberlué, il me regarda, sans comprendre un traître mot de ce que je disais. Cette fois, je souris franchement, en étouffant un rire.

« Saïn, c'était une plaisanterie. Ne me regardez pas ainsi, quoique je vous concède que c'est extrêmement amusant. »

D'un coup, il bondit sur moi et me saisit le col.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Kent ! »

Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu…

« Oh, s'il vous plaît, frère d'arme. » dis-je en souriant.

Il souriait lui aussi… il me lâcha le col, mais ébouriffa mes cheveux. Il prit ma main et m'entraîna vers un talus qui surplombait la plaine d'émeraude. Arrivé là, nous nous assîmes en contemplant l'immensité de l'univers. Comme jadis… hier, maintenant, et toujours…

…toujours ensemble.

« Je suis là pour vous et vous êtes là pour moi… Kent, vous vous rappelez ? »

Je fermai les yeux, avant de les rouvrir sur le monde.

« Je n'ai jamais oublié… »

Je sentis son sourire dans mon cœur, sans même avoir besoin de le voir sur ses lèvres…

« …ne serait-ce que parce que c'est vous qui avez inventé cette phrase, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être l'avez-vous tiré de vos stupides livres de poésie ? »

Faussement indigné, il s'écria.

« Que dites-vous là ! C'est MOI qui suis l'auteur de cette géniale expression ! Même si, je vous accorde… que c'est moitié grâce à vous que je l'ai trouvé. Et c'est pour cela… »

Il passa un de ses bras autour de mes épaules.

« …que je vous donnerai la moitié de la devinette que je vous ai posée. Je vous donne la première chose dont j'ai le plus besoin au monde, mais c'est vous qui me direz la seconde. »

Je suis là pour vous, et vous êtes là pour moi… que devais-je comprendre de sa devinette ? Il me semblait le savoir…

« La première chose dont j'ai le plus besoin, Kent, c'est… d'être moi-même. »

Je le regarde, d'un regard que je ne comprendrai jamais qu'en mon cœur. Je prends sa main, et parle doucement.

« Alors, c'est donc cela. Mais pourquoi… est-ce moi qui doive trouver la seconde chose dont vous avez le plus besoin au monde ? »

Il pose ses yeux noisette au fond de mon cœur, laissant une merveilleuse expression que jamais, jamais, je n'oublierai.

« Parce que… seul vous pouvez me la donner, Kent. Personne d'autre au monde ne peut me dire la réponse. »

…

**(Fin du flash-back**

**Devant le château ennemi.)**

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la réponse. Je cherche, je cherche… j'ai beau chercher, je n'ai pas trouvé. Je sens que cela a quelque chose à voir avec moi, avec mon cœur, mais il y a longtemps que j'ai renoncé à mon cœur.

Car lorsque je suis parti mourir dans ce combat, comme un chevalier, j'ai renoncé à mon cœur. Ai-je… bien fait ?

Je vais mourir, et je n'ai même pas su protéger le cœur de mon ami !

« AHHH ! »

De rage, j'ai frappé un soldat ennemi par derrière, qui ne doit pas savoir que je suis là. Je ne me reconnais pas. Je suis éberlué. Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ? La seule chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était de me suicider en combattant la seule personne que je suis supposé tuer, et il n'y avait besoin pour cela que de passer par le fameux passage secret que m'ont dévoilé mes hommes, un passage vide d'ennemi.

Mais bon sang, que m'arrive-t-il !

« Je… ne… »

Est-ce cela, de renoncer à son cœur ?

« Non… »

Je me sens fou de rage. Je n'entends plus la voix de mon ami, mon très cher, qui me fait sourire et apporte un sourire d'amour sur le monde au lieu des meurtres que je commets. La folie entre en moi, je ne me reconnais plus. Je vois la lame étinceler sous mes yeux, c'est ma propre épée qui brille, rouge de sang, rouge comme le Bouclier Rouge qui est devenu assassin offenseur d'âmes. L'espace d'un instant, je pense à me suicider avec la lame rouge, mais je n'ai pas encore fini ma mission et j'ai juré au seul être qui gardait mon âme en vie que je mourrai en accomplissant ma mission.

…une voix s'élève.

« Qui va là ! Montrez-vous ! »

…je suis dans la salle où se trouve la cible ennemie !

L'ombre cache mon visage, mais déjà j'élève l'épée devant mon visage, et fermant les yeux, je prononce le serment que j'ai fait au monde d'aller jusqu'au bout.

« Il est temps d'en finir… murmuré-je. »

Adieu, Saïn…

Adieu, vous que j'ai aimé comme jamais je n'ai aimé un être…

« Qui va là ! Sortez ! »

…je suis sorti de l'ombre ! Voilà que la lumière me révèle à l'ennemi !

« Mais… qui es-tu ! »

D'un air impassible – mais mon cœur bout de tourmente –, je me tiens devant lui. De mes lèvres sortent les seules paroles qui peuvent être prononcées en cette heure.

« Je n'ai rien contre vous, Empereur du Bakador. Mais vous devez mourir, car c'est la guerre. Si cela peut vous consoler, sachez que je vais certainement mourir en vous combattant. »

Son attitude est majestueuse. Ce ne sera pas facile de tuer un homme comme cela, c'est certain. Heureusement que j'ai mis sur mon visage un voile qui masque mes expressions, car il y aurait certainement lu mes faiblesses et je n'aurai pas pu le combattre dignement. Seuls mes yeux lui sont visibles, et c'est déjà beaucoup.

« Alors, ainsi, tu as fait tout ce chemin seulement pour voir ma mort, en sachant que tu allais mourir. Et pourtant, tu viens à moi sans montrer ton visage. »

Un adversaire… redoutable.

« Si vous ne voyez pas mon visage avant de mourir, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'éprouver de l'émotion en le voyant. Car vous combattrez sans scrupule ou faiblesse un simple assassin. »

« N'est-ce pas plutôt toi qui désires masquer tes propres scrupules et ta propre émotion ? »

Bigre… mieux vaut passer à l'offensive maintenant, ou je ne pourrais jamais continuer.

« En garde ! »

Ma lame, qui visait son cœur, heurte du métal. Il est… rapide ! Ce sera difficile… très difficile…

« Je vois que tu tiens à te battre. »

« … »

« Moi non plus, je n'ai rien con toi, bien que tu sois venu m'assassiner. Veux-tu vraiment te battre ? »

« Je le dois. »

J'ai bondi, pour mettre fin à mon hésitation, mais il m'attendait.

Commence alors un long combat. Les lames se heurtent, glissent, volent. Je fais mon maximum, mais pas une seule fois, je ne parviens à entamer la chair de mon ennemi. Qu'il est fort ! Fort, se connaissant lui-même, et sûr de la faiblesse qui m'habite.

Ma faiblesse… Saïn, aidez-moi, je vous en prie, j'ai oublié qui j'étais…

« Diantre ! »

Mon inattention a été fatale. La lame ennemie a déchiré une partie des muscles de mon épaule droite, et mon épée est tombée. L'ennemi me regarde d'un air calme, et parle lentement, comme pour me mesurer.

« Tu es d'une habilité peu commune à l'épée. Mais ton esprit est ailleurs, car tu n'as pas envie de me combattre, et c'est la cause de ta défaite. Rends-toi, je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

« Vous êtes… un homme qui sait comprendre un chevalier… »

D'un mouvement éclair, j'ai saisi mon épée de la main gauche et j'ai porté une attaque, immédiatement parée.

« …et dans ce cas, vous devez savoir qu'un chevalier ne peut revenir sur sa parole ! »

Les échanges continuent à une vitesse folle, mais son regard me trouble. Il me rappelle quelque chose que je voudrais oublier.

« Tu es vraiment trop têtu. Mais tu sais aussi combattre de l'autre main, c'est impressionnant. Dommage que les guerriers les plus doués soient aussi les plus têtus. »

Un moment, il rit, mais sans malveillance. Le même instant, je vois un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, et je vois…

Un jour, j'avais connu une personne qui savait rire et sourire… un jour…

…sa lame étincelle devant moi !

J'ai à peine le temps de la parer, mais je peine déjà. Je souffre. Et lorsque je vois ses yeux près des miens, d'une couleur claire où vit une expression si pareille à celle d'une Lance Verte, je me trouble. Lui fouille dans les miens, et prononce lentement ces incroyables paroles…

« Je connais… ces yeux. Qui es-tu ? »

Je me trouble.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me connaître. C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons. »

Il me regarde, et l'espace d'un instant – une fraction de seconde –, le tonnerre semble ébranler la terre.

« J'en aurais le cœur net ! »

L'espace d'un instant, du sang jaillit devant mes yeux. Dans un brouillard rouge, je vois les choses disparaître, alors qu'il me semble partir pour un autre monde.

Et dire…

Que je n'ai pas encore…

La réponse à la deuxième partie…

De la devinette de Saïn…

…

**(Flash-back)**

Un de mes rares sourires. C'est vrai, je ne sais pas sourire. Mais je vais faire ce que je sais mieux le faire, dire gravement la vérité. Et ma voix s'emplit de douceur malgré moi !

« Pour moi… je sais que votre présence est une bénédiction, Saïn. »

Ses yeux noisette pétillent d'une joie si intense, que son pouvoir a déjà touché mon cœur. Il s'avance, et d'un geste spontané, met en désordre mes cheveux en m'entourant de ses bras.

« Moi aussi, je sais que ma présence est une bénédiction ! »

Fripon, va ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire, et de lui taper sur la tête en lui faisant les gros yeux. Quel coquin ! Vous ne changerez donc jamais, enfantin chevalier ? Pour la forme, je commence ma tirade de réprimande.

« Règle n°1 du chevalier : modestie sert honneur et courage… »

« …et modestie tu serviras avec honneur et courage comme un vrai chevalier. Oui, je saaaaaaaiis, Kent ! Vous me l'avez répété un millieeeeeeeeer de fois ! »

Il lance un soupir exagéré, et j'essaye tant bien que mal de garder mon sérieux alors qu'il joue à décoiffer mes cheveux. (Je suis reparti pour me recoiffer après…) Nous savons par cœur les mots que nous allons dire et que l'autre va dire, pour nous c'est un jeu que jamais nous ne pourrons véritablement oublier.

« Et pourtant cela n'a pas l'air de rentrer dans votre petite tête, on dirait. »

Il s'offusque, comme attendu.

« Ah, comme ça, « petite tête » ? Kent ! Vous insultez mon intelligence ! »

« Encore faudrait-il quelque chose à insulter, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

Il connaît par cœur mon ironie mordante. Il sait presque à l'avance la réplique que je vais lancer, et moi je ris intérieurement en attendant la mine indignée qu'il prend expressément.

« Keeeeeeennnnntttt ! »

Et je savais bien qu'il allait dire mon nom comme réponse à ma réponse. Je sais tout de lui et je ne sais rien de lui. Car je sais tant de ce qu'il y a de magique qui vit entre nous, sans jamais oser savoir le nom qu'elle pourrait porter dans notre monde où, plus loin l'inquiétude encore, nous habite le mystère.

Saïn, pourquoi vos yeux si pétillants me parlent-ils d'un autre monde, d'une autre inquiétude, et d'un autre mystère que ceux dont parlent les hommes ?

Je ne peux pas vous voir triste ou joyeux sans que j'oublie tout le monde des devoirs prononcés par les humains, impuissant face aux mystérieux univers de mystère et d'inquiétude heureuse que m'offrent un seul de vos sourires. Suis-je donc si lâche, pour ne savoir que quémander futilement une chose, au lieu d'accomplir stoïquement mon devoir autant pour le monde, que pour vous et moi ?

Mais le devoir m'appelle et je dois y obéir. Même quand la magie qui vit entre nous éclôt, quand bien même le mystère du monde vivant entre nous me supplierait à travers vos yeux noisette…

« Kent… »

Ah, ne prenez cette voix. Ne mettez cette tristesse qui va retenir mon cœur, en laissant mon esprit partir à l'inéluctable devoir, en les séparant à jamais…

« Kent, pourquoi… ne voulez-vous pas me dire… pourquoi ! »

Je ne peux pas parler, je ne peux pas lui dire. Si je regardais ses yeux, je ne pourrais plus jamais lui mentir. Car à présent je sais qu'obéir à des ordres sans sens, c'est un pur mensonge ; mais un mensonge nécessaire pour préserver la vérité – la vérité de la magie qui existe entre nous.

« Ce n'est pas… que je ne le veux pas. Je ne le… peux pas, Saïn. »

Je ne peux pas lui dire pourquoi je dois aller mourir sans lui…

Le calme de ma propre voix m'étonne, mais je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Je ne comprends pas sa mine basse, ses yeux fermés qui expriment la douleur, sans la si perpétuelle joie qui aurait dû habiter son être comme ce pour quoi il semblait fait. L'absence même d'une joie douloureuse, d'une colère immense… rien. Je comprends simplement… qu'il souffre.

« Kent… vous… »

Mais cette apathie ne dure pas. Soudainement, il se redresse, et ses yeux noisette étincellent comme lorsque, jadis, il regardait ceux qui l'avaient trahis. Aujourd'hui, je dois être son ennemi…

« Kent, vous… vous… vous… êtes un… imbécile ! Ma parole, on dirait que mourir, ça vous laisse de marbre parce que c'est ce que vous devez faire ! Et tout ça… parce que… parce que… rien ! Je vous… je vous… Ah, vous méritez que je vous laisse tomber, que je vous oublie, parce que… vous ne pensez pas que je puisse… oui, vous ne méritez pas mieux que je vous oublie à jamais ! »

« Alors, oubliez-moi, car je veux… que vous ne soyez plus jamais tourmenté. »

Soudainement, il me regarde, et mon cœur se brise devant ses yeux noisette emplis d'une douleur qui semble éternelle. Mes paroles ont porté un coup de poignard ultime à son cœur blessé, et je sais que je suis le seul assassin responsable de ses plaies, d'où coulent les larmes comme des étoiles de diamant sur son visage.

Qui a jamais dit que les chevaliers ne savaient guère pleurer ?

« K-kent… v-vous… »

Il rit nerveusement, en essuyant de toutes ses forces les larmes qu'il ne veut pas montrer.

« V-vous devriez v-vous en aller… ah, de quoi j'ai l'air ! Vous voyez, vous n'arrêter de me rabâcher qu'un chevalier doit être fort, exemplaire devant les autres, et… vous vous amusez à me faire pleurer ! Vous trichez ! Comment vous voulez que je gagne ! Et je… »

Mais les mots se brisent devant son héroïque tentative, et déjà l'éternité est proche lorsque j'ai saisi sa main, et que je l'étreins dans mes bras. Il tente de parler, mais il n'y parvient pas, tant les convulsions de la souffrance l'agite, laissant son sang dans mon âme en même temps. Je lui murmure doucement…

« Vous souffrez… vous souffriez immensément, votre cœur est déchiré entre mes mains. Pleurez… n'ayez pas peur de pleurer… un vrai chevalier… n'oublie jamais ses larmes et son amour. Mon… très cher… »

En ai-je trop dit ?

Mais il s'abandonne à mon étreinte, fermant les yeux. Très doucement, je dépose mes lèvres sur son front.

Il me regarde, interrogateur, mais ce sera le premier et le dernier geste d'amour que je lui offrirai. Car il me faut partir, il me faut quitter ce lieu, il me faut lui dire adieu pour le revoir un jour dans le cœur du dieu de ce monde.

Un geste d'amour pour dire adieu…

Adieu, mon très cher…

…

**(Retour à la réalité)**

Cette émotion… cette devinette… pourquoi en suis-je si proche ?

« Toi ! C'est… impossible ! »

Je me tiens devant lui, le voile déchiré par son coup d'épée. Le sang coule sur mon visage, à présent bien visible sous la lumière du soleil. Le coup n'a pas atteint mon cœur comme je le pensais mais le voile, qui n'est plus, à présent.

« Tu es donc… celui qui… »

« Quoi ? »

Mon ton est là. Je voudrais être mort, mais il ne m'a pas encore tué. Pourquoi ?

« J'aurais dû le savoir… rien qu'à ces yeux… cette couleur cuivre… »

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte. La tête me tourne, j'ai perdu trop de sang. Mais lui continue à murmurer, comme s'il avait oublié le combat.

« Les mêmes yeux que ceux du légendaire Bouclier Rubis… »

Le monde disparaît devant mes yeux, alors que je tombe.

Saïn…

…

**(Lieu ?**

**Moment ?)**

Une silhouette, qui se dessine…

"Maître ?"

Bruissement de manteau.

"Je t'entends."

"Maître… des choses étranges se sont passées, et…"

"Le temps est venu."

"Comment !"

"L'un d'entre eux est déjà là, comme l'annonce la prophétie."

…

**A suivre…**

…


	5. La Légende de la Lance Emeraude

**Le Rouge et le Vert**

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

**Ah ! Merci à Ma-Chan ! Je continue cette fic en grande partie pour toi, vu le manque de reviewers que nous avons… mais je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui nous ont laissé un petit commentaire. Merci, merci !**

…

**Chapitre 5** : La légende de la Lance Emeraude

**(Pierre stellaire.**

**Mont de la Prière.)**

**(Inscription)**

_« Un Bouclier et une Lance._

_Une Lance et un Bouclier._

_Solitaires et faits l'un pour l'autre,_

_Pour être le Combat Sacré du Monde_

_Où la Vie jaillit en fleurs._

_Rouge, rouge comme le sang,_

_Mais le sang de la vie qui fait vivre les êtres…_

_…le Rubis._

_Vert, vert comme les plantes,_

_Mais les plantes qui fleurissent dans les cœurs…_

_…l'Emeraude._

_Le Rouge et le Vert…_

_Rubis et Emeraude…_

_Le Bouclier Rubis et la Lance Emeraude… »_

**(Suite illisible)**

« Maître… »

« Ne dis rien. »

Froissement de robe.

« Comment ? Vous savez que… cela fait des siècles que la guerre ravage le pays du Bakador… »

« Bientôt, il est bientôt l'heure. »

« Parlez-vous de… de cette légende sur… sur les deux Chevaliers de la Sainte Armure de Cristal, qui – je cite l'écrit – « protégea le diamant de la vie » ? »

Un sourire.

« Qui sait… depuis si longtemps que deux moitiés sont séparées… il faudra un jour qu'elles se retrouvent… »

…

**(Ville de Caelin.**

**Des années après…)**

**(Rêve ?)**

…

_**« Dites, papa. Comment on fait ? »**_

_**« Quoi donc ? »**_

_**« J'veux devenir le plus grand chevalier du monde ! »**_

_**Un rire. Un son très beau !**_

_**« Entraîne-toi déjà d'abord. Tiens, prends cette épée, et affronte-moi. Ensuite, nous verrons si ton ambition est réalisable. »**_

_**Des pas qui frappent sur le sol d'impatience !**_

_**« Mais moi je veux devenir un vrai chevalier ! »**_

_**L'éclat des yeux, au visage invisible… pourquoi il est pas visible ? Pourquoi c'est pas possible de se rappeler c'est qui ?**_

_**« Que racontes-tu, fiston ! Entraîne-toi donc, et tu deviendras chevalier. Il faut que tu puisses battre tes ennemis ! »**_

_**« Nan ! Vous comprenez pas ! »**_

_**« Quoi donc ? »**_

_**Les yeux, ils brillent… une lumière… elle sort de moi ?**_

_**« Moi, je veux être un vrai chevalier. J'veux pas faire mal au monde. J'veux le protéger ! »**_

_**Un regard… un long regard… je vais… voir son visage ? Mon papa… il est comment ? **_

_**« Toi… tu… »**_

_**Le visage va apparaître… et…**_

_**« AHHH ! Aïe ! »**_

_**J'suis par terre ! Une… une gifle ! P-pourquoi… ! J'voulais pas… **_

_**« TU ES UN IMBECILE ! »**_

_**C'est quoi cette eau sur mes joues ?**_

_**« M-mais… j-je… »**_

_**J'arrête pas de pleurer ! Pourquoi il crie !**_

_**« TU CROIS QUE TU VAS ETRE UN CHEVALIER SI TU N'ES PAS CAPABLE DE TE BATTRE ET DE TUER ! TU CROIS QUE L'ENNEMI, IL NE VA PAS TE TUER ! C'EST COMME ÇA QUE TU SUIS CE QUE JE T'ENSEIGNE ! » **_

_**Je pleure… je sais… mais je voulais dire… mon cœur, il…**_

_**« TU N'ES PAS UNE FILLE, SAÏN ! »**_

Tu n'es pas une fille…

_**« Cesse de pleurer. Tout de suite. »**_

Je ne suis pas une fille…

_**« Un vrai chevalier prend son épée et combat son ennemi, pour l'empêcher de nuire. Prends ton épée. Et MAINTENANT. »**_

Je ne suis pas une fille…

_**« TU M'ENTENDS ! »**_

Je ne suis pas une fille… alors…

_**« J'veux la lance. »**_

_**« Quoi ! »**_

_**J-je veux être… un v-vrai… chevalier ! Je v-veux pas… p-prendre mon épée… non… **_

_**« Répète, veux-tu ! »**_

…_**JE VEUX PAS PRENDRE MON EPEE ! **_

_**« JE VEUX PRENDRE LA LANCE ! »**_

_**J-je… veux… être… un… v-vrai… chevalier… **_

**_Je ne veux pas… faire mal au monde… je veux… le… _**

Tu n'es pas une fille…

…_**protéger. Je veux… protéger… le monde…**_

Je ne suis pas une fille…

_**Si j'étais une fille, j'aurais pas eu besoin de prendre mon épée ? J'aurais pu devenir un vrai chevalier ? J'aurais pu… protéger le monde et pas lui faire mal ?**_

Si je ne suis pas une fille…

**_ALORS JE LA TROUVERAI ! Parce que je veux pas prendre mon épée !_**

_**« Tu veux donc prendre la lance ? Dans ce cas… »**_

_**Le visage… papa… je vais le voir… c'est…**_

_**« … » **_

_**Mais alors, tu es…**_

…

**(Retour à la réalité…)**

Il se réveilla soudainement. La sueur trempait son front…

« …Zorphéas. »

Pourquoi ce nom lui était-il revenu ?

Zorphéas n'est pas mon père… pourquoi, alors…

« Pourquoi le vois-je… dans mon rêve ? »

Il s'assit sur le sol, jambes croisées.

« C'est… »

La sueur coule sur son front !

« …un cauchemar. »

Je n'en peux plus… j-e… n'en… p-peux… p-plus…

Un poing frappa le sol. Furieux, le jeune chevalier vert cria.

« KENT ! Pourquoi… POURQUOI M'AVEZ-VOUS ABANDONNE ! VOUS AURIEZ DÛ ME FAIRE CONFIANCE ! »

Il s'était aperçu qu'il s'était levé, dans sa colère, une colère qui semblait ne jamais avoir de fin. Mais un rayon de lumière qui entrait un interstice disparut, et douloureusement, le jeune capitaine ferma les yeux, en arborant un sourire forcé à la nuit qui l'écoutait.

« Suis-je donc… si peu… si faible… que je ne mérite pas même de vous protéger ? »

Toujours les yeux fermés, mais sentant le regard de la lune, il souriait douloureusement, pour ne jamais pleurer.

« Regardez… regardez-moi, abruti de chevalier ; trop grand, trop noble... regardez ce qui m'arrive. Je commence à vous détester, vous que j'aime comme ma propre âme, parce que je ne peux vous oublier, parce que je me sens coupable, parce que… j'ai envie de me détester, en cette heure. Quelle part m'avez-vous laissé, vous qui ne cessez de parler de chevalerie ? Vous avez tout gardé pour vous ! Vous trichez… vous trichez. A moi, il ne me reste que les larmes… et aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes pas même là pour les recueillir en votre cœur… »

Ses yeux noisette si habituellement pétillants se fermèrent, et se rouvrirent, reflétant une lueur si triste que le monde entier sembla l'écouter.

« Si, pour le monde entier, un chevalier ne pleure pas… si, pour l'univers entier, les larmes n'existent que pour les faibles… alors, pour qui pourrais-je pleurer, si vous n'êtes pas là ? Moi aussi, je suis… »

…_je suis un chevalier !_

Moi aussi, j'ai une promesse à honorer… un combat à accepter… une cause à servir.

« Quel combat… avez-vous choisi, Kent ? Serait-ce…»

Le jeune chevalier vert sourit tristement, alors que ses doigts caressèrent la lance – la lance verte.

« …seulement l'ombre du chevalier que vous avez choisie, m'y laissant seul dedans ? »

Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, des larmes jamais retenues.

« Vous aviez juré que j'étais là pour vous et que vous étiez là pour moi ! »

Je suis là pour vous et vous êtes là pour moi…

Kent, vous l'avez oublié. Alors que les années ont passés pour que mûrisse la perception du Combat en nous, vous avez oublié la chanson de votre propre cœur. Vous aviez voulu être le Bouclier Rouge qui protège de son sang le cœur, mais vous aviez oublié que la Lance Verte qui empêche le sang de couler et la vie de dépérir.

Vous aviez oublié que j'étais là pour vous !

« Je sais… ce qu'il me reste à faire… »

Il savait ce qu'il risquait. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps – depuis très longtemps –, prendre le plus risque qui soit l'excitait tant et tant qu'il se sentait vivre.

« Tenez-vous bien, Bouclier Rouge ! Moi, la lééééééégendaire Lance Verte, admiré par toutes les filles et le monde entier, arriiiiiiive ! En personne, le grand et beaaaaaaau Saïn débarque ! »

Il était fort dommage qu'il dût partir discrètement. Une action digne de son légendaaaaaire héroïsme qui n'impressionnerait même pas sa foule d'admiratrices ! Ah, comme le monde et injuste.

…les filles.

Enfin… enfin il pourrait admirer leur beauté, la beauté de leur âme de guerrières protectrices, sans jamais plus être tourmenté. Il pourrait les quitter, les revoir, savoir que lui aussi, il était un chevalier gardien.

Gardien d'un Bouclier Rouge…

« Kent, j'espère que vous avez trouvé la deuxième partie de ma devinette ! Car si vous me dites encore que c'est une fille dont j'ai besoin, je crois que je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! »

Le jeune chevalier vert rit joyeusement, chargeant son sac sur l'épaule, en emportant pour seule arme, sa fidèle lance de couleur émeraude.

…pas d'épée ?

Saïn rit encore.

Après tout, on ne se refait pas…

Discrètement, il harnacha son cheval, avant de le mener doucement vers la sortie du camp.

…et vous savez que je ne me referais pas, mon… très cher. Je suis un chevalier, mais je ne peux plus me contenter de détruire le monde. Je ne… prendrai pas mon épée. Et vous savez pourquoi, stupide chevalier.

La porte s'ouvrit. La Lance Verte disparaissait lentement, sous le clair de lune, à la recherche d'un Bouclier Rouge, sa seconde moitié, trop longtemps oubliée.

**(Flash-back)**

« Bon sang… est-il possible que vous me disiez… QUAND allez-vous m'écouter ! »

« Hum… désirez-vous vraiment que je vous le dise, mon cher Kent ? »

Considérant la chose, après avoir haussé les sourcils, le Bouclier Rouge referma la boîte d'outils en soupirant longuement.

« Réflexion faite, je préfère que vous ne me le disiez pas. »

C'était le moment d'en rajouter.

« Vous préférez donc que je ne vous dise pas que je vous écouterai lorsque les poules auront des dents ? »

Un éclat de lumière du soleil, dans ces yeux cuivre si sérieux et pourtant si protecteurs.

« Méfiez-vous, Saïn. Il se pourrait bien qu'un jour, les poules aient des dents avec moi. »

Son humour froid… ses tendances protectrices… qu'il est incroyable, tout de même. Il est… incroyable.

« Vous m'avez entendu, Saïn ? »

A entendre son ton, il est bien possible que les poules aient des dents un jour et que je me mette à l'écouter. Ah, non ! Pas de ça. Je dois préserver ma réputation de chevalier indompté.

« Vous disiez, mon cher Kent ? Je n'ai pas écouté… »

Lorsque son teint prend la couleur de son armure, et que des étincelles apparaissent dans ses magnifiques yeux cuivre – mais où a-t-il pêché cette couleur ? –, c'est que je marque un point.

« Ca-pi-tai-ne Saïn… »

Oh-ho, par contre, là, ça ne s'annonce pas bien pour moi…

« Oui, commandant Kent ? »

« Si vous continuez ainsi… je vais vous donner l'ordre de m'écouter. »

Je sens mes yeux sortir de leur orbite.

« Vous… vous n'oseriez pas ! »

Kent ne sourit pas beaucoup. Mais lorsqu'en plus, une étincelle malicieuse se mêle à la couleur cuivre de ses yeux, c'est qu'il y a grand danger pour moi.

« Si. Je vous ordonne de m'écouter. Voilà. »

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

« … »

« Capitaine, m'avez-vous entendu ? »

« … »

Après tout, il ne m'a pas ordonné de lui répondre…

« Capitaine, je vous ordonne de me répondre. »

Je déteste ces différences de grade.

« Hum. »

« Alors ? »

Le cuivre de ses yeux perce mon regard, alors que sa voix se fait plus métallique encore. Assez insolemment, je lâche.

« Commandant, je vous ai obéi. Je viens de vous répondre. »

« Vous appelez ça une réponse, capitaine ! »

Nous nous mesurons du regard, avant... d'éclater de rire, sans plus pouvoir nous arrêter. Vous ai-je déjà dit que Kent souriait peu, et ne riait jamais ? Pourtant, si vous l'entendiez rire, vous auriez envie d'être heureux, simplement heureux. Son rire est magnifique, et son sourire d'une rareté qui vous brise le cœur lorsqu'il vous montre sa beauté, le fond de son âme toujours noble, toujours pur.

…je sens sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je porte un regard interrogateur sur lui. C'est aussi tellement rare, lorsqu'il offre un geste d'affection de lui-même, comme simplement ébouriffer les cheveux…

Tout ce qui est rare chez lui…

…est beau.

« Kent ! Vous allez défaire ma légendaaaaaaaaire coiffure magnifique qui fait craquer les filles ! »

Il rit encore, mais déjà son regard est grave. Chaque fois que je verrais ces yeux cuivre en moi, je verrais leur grave solennité me dire de ne jamais mourir.

« Saïn, j'ai peur pour vous. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me dire… pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi je ne veux pas m'entraîner à l'épée ? »

Ma voix a parlé d'elle-même !

« Oui, Saïn. Je suis là pour vous et vous êtes là pour moi. Alors, pourquoi… pourquoi, mon frère d'arme, ne voulez-vous pas me le dire ? »

Je le regarde. L'espace d'un instant, d'un instant éternel, sa gravité vit dans mon regard. Et la douceur vibre dans ma voix…

« Kent, vous savez qu'à vous – et à vous seul – je ne veux rien vous refuser, _je ne peux rien refuser_. L'ignoreriez-vous ? »

Son regard semble si triste…

…si beau.

Ses yeux cuivre merveilleux, à l'expression si grave !

« Alors, pourquoi… pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas me dire cela ? »

D'un mouvement rapide, j'attrape sa main. Il cligne des yeux, mais ne fait rien pour retirer sa main. Bien au contraire, ses doigts se referment sur les miens, signe d'une affection éternelle.

« Parce que, mon frère d'arme, ce n'est pas au commandant Kent que je donne mon cœur sans hésiter. C'est à Kent. Et à Kent seul. »

Les étoiles ne mourront pas avant que la lumière qui les fait briller nous réunisse…

…il a encore souri !

« Vous… »

Son sourire reflète la lumière du monde !

« Je… »

Ses yeux se sont fermés. Jamais, jamais plus, il ne s'empêchera de sourire, c'est que prononce mon cœur comme hommage à la lumière qui nous a fait vivre, l'un et l'autre, solitaires, ensemble.

« Je suis là pour vous et vous êtes là pour moi… n'est-ce pas ? »

Je sais qu'il a raison…

« Kent. »

Ses doigts enserrent ma main alors que je prononce son nom d'une voix grave.

« La raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas prendre mon épée… est que… »

Il a emporté mon cœur dans l'Offrande de la Vie !

…

**(Retour à la réalité…)**

**(Bureau de l'armée de Caelin…)**

« Est-ce… la vérité ? »

Acquiescement du soldat.

« Oui, mon général. Le capitaine Saïn… n'est plus présent dans son logement. »

Les yeux de glace ne cillèrent pas.

« Son cheval et ses armes ont-ils disparu également ? Ou les a-t-il laissés dans le camp ? »

« Eh bien… »

Le soldat eut l'air légèrement décontenancé.

« Son cheval a disparu. Mais, parmi ses armes… seule sa fameuse lance a disparu. »

Si en ce monde il avait été possible d'interpréter le mouvement des lèvres du général, on se fût probablement hasardé à appeler cela un sourire.

« Bien entendu… la Lance Verte. »

Le soldat ne comprit pas l'expression du regard de son supérieur. L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu. Il se hasarda à demander.

« Général… devons-nous rechercher le capitaine Saïn ? Puis le ramener ? »

« Faite-le suivre, mais ne vous hasardez pas à tenter de le ramener, à moins que vous ne teniez guère à votre vie. Je veux que vous le fassiez surveiller sans vous faire remarquer. »

« Mais, général Matery… le châtiment d'un déserteur… »

« …est la mort. Cependant, faites ce que je vous dis. Exécution. »

« … »

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

Désorienté, le soldat quitta la place.

Resté seul dans son bureau, l'Œil de Glace demeura immobile, en apparence impassible. Mais une lueur dans les yeux bleu froid trahissait un immense contentement. Enfin, enfin, son plan allait pouvoir fonctionner…

« Matery… quel nom ridicule. Enfin, ce n'est jamais qu'un nom d'emprunt… »

Un rire monta dans l'atmosphère glacée.

« …pour le dernier descendant du tout-puissant clan du Bakador, capable de contrôler les pouvoirs des Diamants Guerriers... »

L'Œil de Glace eut un autre éclat de rire, encore plus inquiétant.

« Capitaine Saïn… vous êtes tellement prévisible. Mais si stupide, aussi. Depuis tout ce temps… n'avez-vous donc jamais compris le sens de votre nom et de celui de votre ami ? N'avez-vous donc jamais compris pourquoi cet imbécile de Zorphéas a choisi de vous donner ce nom ? N'avez-vous jamais compris… pourquoi les soldats vous haïssaient, vous et votre ami ? Pourquoi ils vous ont toujours, dès votre plus tendre enfance, évités et rejetés ? »

Il parcouru du regard le paysage, où, loin, très loin, était parti la Lance Verte.

« Vous êtes incroyable, capitaine Saïn… de n'avoir compris rien à rien. Vous, la Lance Verte… ou plutôt devrais-je dire, l'héritier du pouvoir de la légendaire Lance Emeraude ? »

Un bref rire.

« Mais je dois concéder, que les choses ont pu être difficiles à comprendre, puisque les deux derniers héritiers… étaient des _héritières_. Bien qu'elles s'aimaient, elles ont accepté de donner naissance à des descendants… Zorphéas n'était pas bête, n'est-ce pas ? Kentanan… Saïnatan…"

Ses yeux de glace étincelèrent d'une passion étrange.

« Votre pouvoir sera bientôt mien. Car c'est…»

La fin de la phrase tomba comme une sentence.

« …c'est le Maître du Clan des Bakadors, empereur des Diamants Guerriers, qui parle. »

Loin, très loin, la Lance Verte parcourait son chemin, sans soupçonner quoique ce soit…

…

**(Suite flash-back de Saïn…)**

« A-alors… c'est d-donc cela. »

Son souffle est bruyant, sa voix rauque. Inquiet, je tends ma main vers le sang qui coule de sa bouche, le sang qu'il crache, mais il arrête mon geste, en attrapant doucement les doigts qui voulaient le soulager d'un trop grand fardeau.

« Kent ! Ne faites pas l'imbécile… votre blessure… une hémorragie interne… »

Autoritaire, il me coupe.

« V-voici donc la r-raison… pour laquelle… v-vous refusez de p-prendre l'épée… »

Tendrement, il caresse les doigts qu'il a saisis du bout des siens. Je voudrais tant qu'il cesse de parler et trouve du repos… un repos qu'il a toujours tant refusé sans moi…

« Taisez-vous ! Vous… vous êtes blessé ! »

Le Bouclier Rouge est rouge du sang qu'il a versé pour ce qu'il protège !

« S-saïn… c'est p-parce que… »

« Stupide chevalier, taisez-vous ! Vous vous épuisez ! »

« …q-que vous voulez p-protéger, et p-pas détruire… n'est-ce p-pas ? »

Il tousse, il crache le sang. Je voudrais qu'il s'allonge, mais il s'obstine à agripper ma main.

« Qu'importe… » Je murmure.

Ses doigts étreignent plus fort mes mains, alors qu'il tente de parler !

« M-moi aussi… j-je n-ne… voulais… p-pas… »

Arrêtez de cracher du sang, s'il vous plaît… cessez de parler…

« Quoi donc, Kent ? Vous ne vouliez pas… pas quoi ? »

« L-la… p-pren-dre… »

Sa main se lève…

« ………….l'épée ? »

Un merveilleux sourire naît d'un visage, qui jamais, jamais, n'a souri autrement que pour aimer. Une douceur immense envahit les yeux cuivre, qui n'exprimeront jamais plus ce pour quoi ils sont faits, et dont le secret bat dans le plus grand mystère de mon cœur. Il…

…il touche mon visage de ses doigts !

« Imb-bécile… j-je ne suis p-pas comme v-vous, Saïn… m-moi, j-je suis s-sérieux… c'est… »

Il rit, d'un rire dont je ne comprendrais jamais les larmes ailleurs qu'en mon cœur, des larmes qui jaillissent de mes yeux alors qu'il caresse doucement leur commissure.

« C-c'est l-la l-lance… »

Il ferme les yeux, et sourit une dernière fois, une toute dernière.

« …que j-je ne v-voulais pas p-prendre. »

Je le fixe, les yeux brouillés de larmes, en riant de douleur, alors que je m'écris.

« Mais la lance, c'est plus héroïque ! »

Il rit lui aussi, avant de tousser violemment.

« V-votre bêtise est a-affligeante… »

Je continue à rire nerveusement.

« Ah, vous pouvez parler, vous ! Vous êtes sérieusement blessé, vous vous obstinez à épuiser vos forces à me faire la morale, et vous dites que MA bêtise est affligeante, Kent ! »

Ses doigts touchent mon visage, comme s'ils voulaient toucher la vie qui brille dans l'émotion que je lui offre.

« V-vous avez r-raison… j-je suis t-totalement st-tupide… »

Ah, quand même !

« …de m'épuiser à f-faire la morale à q-quelqu'un d'aus-si s-stupide que v-vous, S-saïn… »

Je manque de bondir jusqu'au ciel. Oh, le… !

« Mééééééééééééééé ! »

Il tente de secouer la tête ironiquement, en posant sur moi ses yeux cuivre mélangeant douceur et dérision.

« R-regardez-vous… v-vous êtes p-pathétique… é-écervelé… t-têtu comme une m-mule… v-vous n-ne m'écoutez j-jamais… v-vous n'écoutez p-personne… à p-part v-votre c-cœur… p-profond… v-véritable… a-ardent… b-beau… »

Ai-je rêvé… où a-t-il appelé mon cœur… _beau ?_

…ses bras m'attirent vers lui ! Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, alors que ma respiration s'accélère violemment au contact de ces yeux qui semblent vouloir embrasser mon âme, et de ces mains splendides qui veulent toucher mon visage.

« U-un cœur… q-quelqu'un de… m-magnifique… »

Il m'a appelé _magnifique _!

Je voudrais étouffer une larme, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles coulent comme un flot que l'on ne peut arrêter… pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à parler !

« A-alors, S-saïn… v-vous ne m'avez t-toujours pas d-dit… q-qui était la f-fille que v-vous aimiez… »

Stupide, stupide Kent !

« …c-celle d-dont vous m'aviez p-parlé il y a b-bien longtemps… »

« Laquelle ! »

Il rit encore.

« J-je vois que v-vous êtes t-toujours… a-aussi f-fidèle aux f-femmes… »

Stupide, stupide Kent ! Est-ce qu'il est si aveugle ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais compris ce qui m'attirait chez les femmes, et… ce que lui, _lui seul_, a d'unique qui parle droit à mon cœur ! S'il n'avait pas été aussi mal, je l'aurais secoué de toutes les forces.

« B-bien que v-vous soyez d'une b-bêtise affligeante… et a-aussi v-volatile que l'air… »

Il cherche ma main, et doucement, la pose sur son propre cœur.

« …v-votre cœur est b-beau. A-alors, s'il vous p-plaît… »

Ses yeux cuivre s'ouvrent, si tristes, avec une lueur désespérée que je ne lui ai jamais vue.

« …donnez-moi un p-peu de la b-beauté de v-votre cœur… de la b-beauté de v-vos sentiments… m-moi qui s-suis… si f-froid… si v-vide… d-dans n-notre monde… s-sans un c-cœur c-comme l-le v-vôtre… »

Son regard est désespéré ! Kent, le Bouclier Rouge, le chevalier si protecteur, celui dit parfait, _désespéré_ ! Cette vision me brise le cœur.

« S-si j'avais p-pu v-vivre… et n-non pas d-devoir mourir, c-comme un chevalier… c'est c-ce que j-je voudrais… p-pour vivre… »

Il m'a brisé le cœur… lui, si fort devant les autres, à moi il… il a même offert sa faiblesse ?

« Kent, votre bêtise dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu voir. Y compris la mienne. »

Il cligne des yeux, alors que je continue, ma voix brisée par l'émotion.

« Je suis là pour vous… et vous êtes là pour moi. Avez-vous oublié ? »

Je me mets à rire, comme si c'était très drôle.

« Vous qui connaissez mes vers par cœur, vous avez oublié… celui qui nous était dédié ? Le seul… _véritable_ ? »

Il me regarde, et l'espace de cet instant, son regard est indescriptible. Le cuivre de ces yeux touche mon cœur qui tremble devant la vérité qu'il attendait si longtemps…

Je voudrais lui dire, tout lui dire. Cesser ces comédies, pour lui montrer la scène de mon cœur sans rideau pour cacher la vérité d'une très grande histoire.

…ses mains se desserrent involontairement.

« Kent ? »

…son regard…s'évanouit. La vie part de ses yeux, de ces yeux cuivre merveilleux…

Il va… il va… non ! NON !

« KENT ! »

Au son de ma voix, ses yeux se rouvrent, et le cuivre qui les habite ne portera jamais plus que la profondeur de sa propre vie, qui a rencontré mon cœur.

« N-ne pleurez p-pas… s-souriez… »

« Vous êtes en train de mourir et VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE SOURIE ! VOUS VOUS SENTEZ BIEN, KENT ! A PART QUE VOUS ÊTES EN TRAIN DE MOURIR ! »

Il cueille une de mes larmes, et la goûte. Son propre sang s'est mêlé au sang de mon cœur qui jadis, avait tant souffert loin de lui. Maintenant, notre sang…

« …n-notre sang… est un. M-maintenant… »

Je voudrais que le Bouclier Rouge cesse de cracher du sang !

« J-je… suis un v-vrai chevalier… p-parce que… »

Convulsivement, je le serre, mais je sens son cœur battre en unisson avec le mien alors je caresse doucement ses cheveux roux.

« Si vous me dites que c'est parce que vous avez protégé le monde au lieu de le détruire, je vous tue, Kent ! »

« C'-c'est un p-peu tard, ne c-royez-vous pas ? »

Et il se croit drôle !

« N-non, c-ce n'est p-pas cela… j-je suis un v-vrai chevalier… »

Comme une étoile qui jaillit dans le ciel, un merveilleux sourire naît de son visage, où un léger clin d'œil qu'il m'offre me brise le cœur.

«… _parce que je vous ai protégé. »_

Avoir un Kent comme frère d'arme, c'est bon pour le cœur.

…il a fermé ses yeux merveilleux, en serrant ma main. Doucement, très doucement, je le prends pour l'amener à un endroit où il pourra se reposer, où je pourrais le protéger.

Car moi aussi, je suis un chevalier.

**(Retour à la réalité…**

**Endroit ?)**

Où… où suis-je ? Le soleil brille à l'aube… je ne reconnais pas ce paysage… un château se dresse au loin ? Que c'est…sinistre. Ce château n'a pas la couleur argentée des rayons de lumière qui caressent les pierres grises. Quelque chose de noir, de terrifiant, enveloppe ce lieu. J'ai froid dans le dos…

« Tout doux, tout doux, mon cheval ! »

Lui aussi, il a senti cela… je pose ma main sur l'encolure, mais tous les deux, nous sentons la même chose. Il y a quelque chose de dangereux là-bas…

Pourtant, quelque chose me dit qu'il faut continuer… que je ne suis plus très loin d'un événement déterminant. Alors, pourquoi… pourquoi ai-je ce sentiment d'anxiété ? Ce n'est pas logique !

Ma longue cape vert émeraude ne joue plus avec le vent. On dirait qu'il s'est tu, qu'il s'est arrêté, nous parlant de ce même quelque chose à la fois déterminant, terrible, et si attendu. En partant, j'ai troqué mon habituelle armure verte pour quelque chose de bien plus léger et résistant au froid ; de longs habits vert sombre, orné d'une cape émeraude… je n'ai pas pu renoncer à la couleur dont j'ai tant porté l'emblème.

Mais aujourd'hui, le vent s'est tu… quelque chose ne va pas. Je descends à terre, laissant mon cheval se reposer…

…je suis nerveux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

…un air sort doucement de mes lèvres… une chanson qui vit dans mon cœur !

« _Dans la mort ou dans la vie, _

_Vis._

_Vis, mon ami._

_Va ton chemin, crée ces flots en toi_

_Que tu sais si bien créer quand tu crois !_

_Sans mal penser, crée marées en toi_

_Dansantes de joie entre univers et toi ! »_

Je n'ai pas chanté depuis des années ! Pourquoi dois-je me rappeler de cette chanson, maintenant, juste maintenant ?

L'air sort de mes lèvres !

_« C'est une seule danse_

_Et un seul geste au combat_

_C'est la chanson de ma lance_

_Et notre cœur qui ensemble bat._

_Entends cette Danse, mon ami._

_Tisse la vie de l'être ordinaire_

_Tu as un pouvoir extraordinaire_

_Tisser la vie dans un rire_

_Tant aimer par un sourire !_

_Je crois en toi,_

_Et moi aussi je m'avance._

_Voici mon toit,_

_Tout le courage de ma lance._

_C'est là tout mon amour._

_Toute ma lutte, dans toute ma sincérité._

_Bien que je butte, si proche de la vérité…_

_Moi à mon tour je souris,_

_Et je suis alors si heureux _

_D'être avec toi… »_

Kent, avez-vous oublié notre promesse ? Vous qui me l'aviez jadis rappelé dans cette chanson… avez-vous oublié ?

Le soleil illumina un reflet de sang au dessus de la falaise. Etait-ce… !

« Vous… est-ce… vous ! »

Voilà qu'une vision apparaît devant moi et que cette vision est d'un homme que je connais si bien !

Mais est-ce que je le connais vraiment ? Il y a quelque chose de différent dans son allure. Une longue cape rouge lui donne un air de noble, tandis que l'épée rangée dans son fourreau rappelle le chevaleresque qui l'a toujours accompagné. Plus l'armure rouge que je lui connais si bien, mais ses splendides vêtements entièrement rouge et or lui donnent une superbe qui me laisse sans voix, tant sa majesté est grande et profonde.

J'ai tant du mal à le reconnaître. Ses cheveux roux ont tant poussé qu'ils tombent sur ses épaules, dansant en harmonie avec le vent. Mais je reconnais ses yeux, ces yeux magnifiquement nobles à la couleur cuivre toujours grave, toujours protecteurs.

Kent est devant et pourtant je n'arrive pas à courir vers lui !

« Vous… est-ce donc vous ? »

Sa voix n'a jamais changé…

…je n'arrive pas à parler. Ma gorge est serrée, trop serrée. Mes larmes veulent jaillir, mais j'ai déjà tant pleuré qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable d'encore le faire. A grand-peine, je fais un tout petit mouvement de tête, pour acquiescer.

« Parfait. Puisque vous êtes venu… alors… »

Tout à coup, une lueur métallique s'allume dans les yeux cuivre, une lueur que je ne connais pas.

« …enfin nous pourrons nous battre, Lance Verte. »

Quoi !

Incrédule, je le regarde, pour voir s'il plaisante, mais il ne plaisante pas.

« Vous plaisantez, Kent ! »

Jamais, moins que jamais, le Bouclier Rouge n'a envie de rire, et pour la première fois, même ma présence n'y peut rien.

« En garde, Lance Verte. »

Il a dégainé son épée ! D'un mouvement rapide, j'ai esquivé à grand-peine le tranchant de la lame. Sans pouvoir le croire, je le regarde, incrédule, mais la couleur froide des yeux cuivre me brise le cœur.

« Kent, que vous arrive-t-il ! Arrêtez ! »

La lueur métallique a remplacé le soleil protecteur de ses yeux cuivre ! Froide, la voix s'élève, telle une condamnation…

« Ceci était un avertissement. Si vous ne dégainez pas votre arme, je vous tuerai sans pitié, Lance Verte. »

Mon cœur...

…se brise…

…Kent…

Vous n'avez pas répondu à la deuxième partie de ma devinette !

…

**A suivre…**

…


	6. La Légende du Bouclier Rubis

**_Note : Enfin ! La tant attendue suite de… 'Le Rouge et le Vert' ! Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, des musiques sur mes fics (et les persos des fics) sont en cours de création ! Gratuites, of course._**

Saïn : Yeah ! J'ai hâte de voir la musique sur moi !

Kent : Vous connaissant, elle ne doit briller de vivacité d'esprit…

Saïn : Même pas vraieeuuhh ! Par contre, je parie qu'on doit pas beaucoup rigoler dans la vôtre !

Kent : … … …je ne pense pas.

Lord Ma : En fait, il y a aussi pour vous deux ensemble.

Kent et Saïn : Alors ce serait musique qui à la fois serait bête et ne rigolerait jamais dans sa vie ?

Lord Ma : …

Kent et Saïn, _se regardant_ : … … … oh, non. (Je n'y crois… je viens de le reconnaître.)

**_Stop, les tourtereaux ! _**

**_Pour en revenir à ce chapitre… suspense. Peut-être Kent vous montrera-t-il une partie plus fragile derrière le masque ? Mais après tout, c'est ça qui fait sa force._**

**_Une citation de Corneille à un moment, ne pas penser que je m'approprie son texte. _**

**_Silvara, tu verras un petit clin d'oeil à ta fic avec Priscilla ! _**

**_Merci à tous les lecteurs, et en particulier Ma-chan et Silvara !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 6** : La Légende du Bouclier Rubis

…

**(Passé ?**

**Rêve ?)**

…

_**Il était une fois, un petit garçon dans un pré, qui était heureux de vivre. **_

« Attendez-moi ! »

Un bruit de pas !

_**Ce petit garçon, si heureux dans la campagne où il vivait avec ses parents, était calme, souriant et très aimé. La magnifique couleur cuivre de ses yeux, étincelante de vie au milieu d'un visage innocent aux traits fins, était la cause de sa popularité. **_

« Mon petit ! C'est donc toi. Tu as de la chance, j'allais fermer le magasin ! Alors, que veux-tu, aujourd'hui ? »

Les yeux cuivre, secrets, brillant d'une lueur calme.

« Tâchez de deviner, madame. »

Un sourire de la part de la vieille marchande.

« Laisse-moi une chance… réglisse ? Pain ? »

Un éclat de rire joyeux fit scintiller la couleur cuivre des yeux, si étonnante, si inhabituelle.

« C'est inexact, madame. »

« Kentanan, tu ne m'as laissé aucune chance. Donne-moi un indice ! »

« Très bien… »

Le jeune garçon, grave et calme, commença.

« …tel le fer tu brilleras, des fers tu délivreras, de fer tu seras… »

…

**(Retour à la réalité…)**

…

« Kent… »

L'éclat métallique des yeux cuivre étincelle encore plus fort ! Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Pourquoi un de ces si étonnants, rares sourires, n'éclosait-il pas au contact de la lumière de leur affection toujours magique, de leur amour qui avait pris ses racines dans la Terre de la Vie ?

« Mourez donc, Lance Verte ! »

Pourquoi détourne-t-il le regard !

La lame étincelle devant ses yeux !

« Sainte Elimine ! »

Un cri aigu avait jailli de la gorge de Saïn. La douleur, une douleur vive avait barré sa joue gauche au contact du fer de son adversaire – celui qu'il aimait, son frère d'arme de toujours, qui aujourd'hui, était son ennemi. La surprise d'une telle attaque, lui ne voulant pas croire à l'éclat métallique qui semblait avoir pris possession de ces si étonnants yeux cuivre…

…à l'éclat protecteur.

Un Bouclier Rouge, fait pour protéger une Lance Verte…

« Non, non, et NON ! »

Saïn avait hurlé. Légèrement surpris, son adversaire s'était arrêté. Il voulut reprendre la lutte, mais quelque chose dans les yeux noisette dorés du jeune chevalier vert l'arrêta – une fraction de seconde.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Lance Verte ? N'êtes-vous pas prêt à mourir et à vous battre comme un vrai chevalier ? »

Le sarcasme avait envahi la voix jadis tendre et juste. Désespéré, Saïn regarda de ses yeux noisette doré si expressifs – de toute la profondeur de son cœur, de toute la force de son esprit, de tout l'éclat sentimental de son âme parmi les mille âmes de l'Univers ! – ces yeux cuivre si magnifiques dont un éclat métallique venait détruire la vie.

Un éclat métallique…

Ces yeux cuivre…

« K-kent… »

L'espace d'un instant, il voulut pleurer. Il avait toujours pleuré sur le champ de bataille. Pleurer sur le sens du combat dont il ne trouvait le cœur, qui ressemblait tant au cœur d'un être ou d'une chose qui retrouve son essence divine – une essence d'Amour. Mais pour la première fois, il allait pleurer devant un adversaire…

…était-ce parce que cet adversaire était la personne qu'il aimait ?

« J-je… v-veux… »

« Quoi donc, faible Lance Verte ? »

Il avait hurlé, alors que des larmes avaient déjà fait leur chemin vers la terre.

« J-je… v-veux… ê-être u-un v-vrai c-chevalier ! »

Il avait voulu essuyer l'eau qui coulait de ses yeux, ne jamais laisser voir ce que les autres appelait pure faiblesse, mais déjà elles avaient mouillé son visage et la terre de leur eau fertile. Fertile d'une vie qui battait en son cœur, tandis qu'il ne parvenait pas à articuler ces mots correctement.

« J-je… n-ne… v-veux p-pas… détruire ! J-je… r-refuse de… p-prendre l'épée ! »

Les larmes coulent sur la terre de la vie !

« Ne pleur-… »

L'espace d'un instant – une fraction de seconde – le Bouclier Rouge avait eu un moment de trouble. En une fraction de seconde, un éclat troublé apparut dans le cuivre de ses yeux.

Et en cette fraction de seconde, Saïn avait aperçu la couleur protectrice cuivre vibrer dans les yeux de son frère d'arme.

« Quoi donc, Kent ? Qu'alliez-vous dire ? »

Il s'est avancé dans les bras de son ami ! Le jeune chevalier rouge eut un mouvement de recul, mais déjà l'autre avait agrippé sa manche.

« Reculez, Lance Verte ! Tout de suite ! Ou je vous tue ! »

Les yeux noisette brillèrent d'une lueur dorée, très tendre.

« Alors, qu'attendez-vous, Bouclier Rouge ? »

Pendant un moment aussi long que l'Eternité, ils restèrent ainsi, tandis que leur cœur vibrait d'une émotion que l'on ne raconte jamais. Le Rouge regarda le Vert, désemparé. Alors un éclat métallique vibra dans ses yeux cuivre et il éleva la lame, prêt à tuer.

…

**(Flash-back ?**

**Rêve ?)**

…

_**Le petit garçon savait rire et faire rire les autres. Il savait sourire et faire sourire les autres. Son cœur était le cœur d'un enfant, un cœur pur. **_

« Tel le fer tu brilleras, des fers tu délivreras, de fer tu seras… »

La marchande continuait à répéter la devinette, sans pouvoir trouver. Finalement, elle soupira fortement, sous les yeux cuivre du jeune garçon.

« … …Kentanan ! Ça fait une minute que tu me fais tourner en rond. Que vas-tu acheter, alors ? Je donne ma langue au chat ! »

Une couleur grave se fit dans les yeux cuivre – une couleur si bien connue de lui, déjà présente en lui.

« Une épée, madame. »

« Une épée ! Mais que vas-tu donc faire avec ça, mon petit ? »

Pourquoi cette couleur si grave brille dans ces yeux cuivre ?

« Je dois devenir un vrai chevalier. Car je dois… protéger le monde. »

La marchande fixa le petit visage si sérieux. Mais, soudainement, un sourire apparut sur sa face ridée, et elle se mit à rire. Etonné, le petit garçon la regarda.

« Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle, madame ? »

« Il y a, qu'hier même, à la même heure, un garçon de ton âge est venu me faire la même requête, et il a dit… exactement la même chose ! Sauf que… »

« Sauf que ? »

« Sauf qu'il n'a pas dit qu'il _devait _devenir chevalier, mais ceci _« Je veux devenir chevalier ! Car… je veux protéger le monde ! »_ Et, en prime, il a voulu prendre la lance et pas l'épée ! »

« Et pourquoi il n'a pas voulu prendre l'épée ? »

« Parce que, pour lui, la lance, c'est plus héroïque ! »

Le petit garçon se prit la tête dans la main.

« Ce que je lui dirais, mot pour mot, c'est… »

Curieuse, la marchande leva un sourcil, en souriant.

« Tu lui dirais quoi ? Vas-y, je mime l'autre p'tit gars ! »

De son regard cuivre si grave, le jeune garçon dit ces mots.

« "Votre bêtise est affligeante. " »

La marchande se mit à rire. Quelles paroles graves pour un si petit garçon ! Mais son étonnement fut bien plus grand encore, lorsqu'elle vit un sourire éclore sur son visage et qu'il se mit à dire.

« "Pourtant… votre cœur… doit être très beau. Et moi… je voudrais être celui qui vous aime… et vous protège". »

Un sourire étrangement profond et doux apparut sur le visage de la vieille dame, alors qu'elle dit simplement ces mots.

_« Kentanan, c'est cela que tu voulais lui dire ? » _

…

**(Retour à la réalité…)**

…

Un éclat métallique avait jailli, auréolé d'une lueur de sang.

« K-KENT ! »

La Lance Verte avait hurlé. Il s'était préparé à mourir, de la main de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé, et voilà que le sang qu'il n'avait pas pu se décider à faire couler avait éclaboussé ses vêtements !

« K-KENT ! BON SANG, QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ! »

Le Bouclier Rouge est rouge du sang qu'il a versé à la place de son ami !

« K-KENT ! V-vous… ! »

Au moment où la lame s'était détourné de lui pour viser un autre point, Saïn avait compris en une fraction de seconde que le Bouclier Rouge allait se suicider. Mais dans la même fraction de seconde, alors qu'il y avait senti battre le cœur d'un frère d'arme toujours aimé, le jeune chevalier vert avait détourné le coup et la lame n'avait pas tranché la veine du poignet.

Mais elle était ouverte et saignait.

Gravement…

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Lance Verte ? Qu'attendez-vous pour me tuer ? »

Les yeux cuivre le fixèrent d'un éclat las, fatigué, comme jamais il n'en avait vu. On eût dit qu'il aurait voulu mourir, et ne plus jamais voir l'éclat terni de douleur du monde. Mais Saïn savait que ce que le Bouclier Rouge ne voulait plus voir, c'était l'éclat terni de ses propres yeux à lui.

« Kent… »

Déjà le chevalier vert avançait la main vers un Bouclier Rouge haletant, toussant mortellement de fatigue et de lassitude. Minute… il toussait ! Aussi fort ? Il devait malade, pour tousser d'une telle façon !

Et il crachait du sang !

« K-kent ! »

Il allait tomber sur le sol !

Plus rapide que le raisonnement même, Saïn avait rattrapé son frère d'arme dans ses bras, pour l'empêcher de heurter lourdement le sol. Mais sous le poids, il avait basculé aussi, et la poussière s'était élevée en nuage de la terre tandis qu'il tenait son ami dans ses bras, le protégeant des éclats de pierre.

Kent…

Il vit l'immense lassitude ternir les yeux cuivre, et quelque chose se brisa en son cœur, laissant enfin place à un sentiment dont il avait toujours vu les bourgeons fermés, aujourd'hui éclore en fleurs de vie.

« Mon ami… »

Il s'était surpris à parler d'une voix si douce, que seule une mère aurait pu avoir cette intonation aussi tendre et touchante.

« Je suis là pour vous… et vous êtes là pour moi. »

Il caressa tendrement les cheveux roux, puis le visage si fatigué de vivre.

« Si vous deviez me tuer… si vous deviez vous tuer… alors… »

Il se pencha, et embrassa tendrement le front du bien-aimé, restant à portée d'un coup de lame.

« Je serais là pour vous… et vous serez là pour moi. »

Pendant un instant qui s'était mué en éternité, la Lance Verte était restée penchée près du Bouclier Rouge, les yeux fermés, prête à l'Eternité.

Car un coup de lame n'aurait pas signifié la mort mais l'Eternité.

« V-votre… »

Voilà que la voix d'un Bouclier Rouge, si familière, s'est élevée !

« V-votre bêtise… est… a-affligeante. »

Saïn, les yeux brouillés de larmes, avait reconnu la voix de son ami ! Il voulut toucher le visage de son frère d'arme, mais ce dernier avait agrippé convulsivement sa main, serrant passionnément ses doigts.

« Pourtant… votre cœur… doit être très beau. Et moi… je voudrais être celui qui vous aime… et vous protège… »

_Kentanan, c'est cela que tu voulais lui dire ? _

Saïn voulut parler, mais déjà l'autre avait élevé une main vers son visage, en regardant le ciel et la couleur noisette doré de ses yeux, de ses propres yeux à la lueur cuivre douce, protectrice, et désespérée.

« Alors donnez-moi un peu de la beauté de votre cœur… de la beauté de vos sentiments… moi qui suis si froid et si vide… dans notre monde… sans un cœur comme le vôtre… »

Il… il n'avait pas oublié !

Il…

…n'avait jamais oublié…

Pendant tout ce moment, il avait combattu sans jamais oublier ?

La Lance Verte s'était surprise à pleurer encore, mais il ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'une main essuya tendrement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage, caressant la commissure des lèvres pour y chercher un sourire.

« N-ne pleurez p-pas… s-souriez… »

Le secret de la lune et des étoiles furent sur eux, alors qu'un jeune homme pleura, en voyant comme pour la première fois depuis la création du monde, un sourire sur le visage d'un Bouclier Rouge.

Et pour une seconde fois, il embrassa le front d'un bien-aimé.

…

**(Flash-back de Kent)**

…

Toc toc toc !

Des coups hésitants frappèrent la porte du bureau.

« Entrez. »

Un jeune soldat obéit, sans être surpris par la légère froideur de la voix, qui traduisait une contrariété – et il savait laquelle.

« Ronan. Le capitaine est-il là ? »

« Oui, commandant Kent. Il vous attend. »

« Eh bien, voilà la première chose sensée qu'il aura eu l'idée de faire aujourd'hui… »

Le soldat remarqua le sarcasme dans la voix, qu'il se garda bien de faire remarquer. Après avoir reçu congé, il quitta doucement la pièce.

Dehors, attendait une vraie tête de mule de Lance Verte, aussi mieux valait reprendre un peu de souffle avant la confrontation dans le bureau…

Bon sang… que vais-je faire de vous ? Si vous continuez ainsi… alors même l'autorité du général ne pourrait vous sauver, et vous savez pertinemment que je ne suis que commandant.

De toute façon, mieux valait faire entrer le coupable, à présent…

« Veuillez entrer. »

La porte s'ouvrit, et des yeux noisette dorés où brillaient une lueur obstinée, étincelèrent en refusant de regarder les miens.

« Fermez la porte, et prenez place. J'ai à vous parler, capitaine. »

De mauvaise grâce, ce dernier obéit, l'air buté. Je me retins de soupirer. La discussion s'annonçait difficile…

« Alors, capitaine Saïn ? »

« Oui, _mon commandant _! »

…très difficile.

« Vous comprenez très bien ce dont je veux vous parler. Allons droit au but. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous introduit dans la tente de Mlle Priscilla et lui avez-vous dérobé un haut de chausse ? »

« … »

Je continuai d'une voix calme – et il m'en fallait, du calme, je peux vous l'assurer.

« Vous savez pertinemment que ce ne sont pas des manières à adopter, et que vous ternissez considérablement la réputation des cavaliers de Caelin – vous qui êtes un de ses meilleurs éléments, et certainement un des plus connus et un des plus populaires. Qui plus est, devant une jeune femme dont l'origine sociale semble élevée au vu de son allure. »

« Ce qui n'est pas notre cas… » marmonna-t-il.

« Quel rapport avec tout cela ? »

« Si tout était différent… si nous n'avions pas été de simples soldats destinés à obéir… si… »

Le changement de ton me frappa. L'espace d'un instant, son regard noisette aux reflets d'or, habituellement pétillant d'enthousiasme ou d'entêtement, était devenu vague et lointain. Triste, même.

« Si ? »

Ces yeux se fixent sur moi et leur reflet d'or étincelle dans l'émotion noisette de ses prunelles !

« Kent, si tout avait été différent et que nous n'avions pas eu à tuer, aurions-nous été différents ? »

« Capitaine… »

Je voulus parler, mais il me coupa avec la fougue qui lui était si propre.

« Est-ce que vous auriez pu me réprimander sans me convoquer dans ce bureau militaire ? Est-ce que j'aurais pu vous écouter sans me sentir loin de vous ? Est-ce que j'aurais pu, bon sang, ne pas être obligé de faire n'importe quoi pour dire que j'en ai assez ? Assez de voir que j'en ai assez de tout, de tous ces meurtres, ces corruptions, ces manipulations, et surtout… de voir comment les choses font pour que vous, mon meilleur ami, le frère d'arme qui peut tout écouter, vous changiez… vous ne soyez plus vous-même… que sais-je ! Vous n'êtes plus vous-même, c'est tellement visible, même si vous n'en dites rien ! Et je n'arrive rien à y faire ! Et moi non plus, je ne suis pas moi-même ! Et c'est devenu encore pire depuis que Matery a remplacé le général Zorphéas ! »

L'éclat d'or de ses yeux était devenu presque surréel. Je l'avais toujours connu fougueux, profond, passionné – d'une passion que je n'avais jamais eue comme lui –, mais aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, c'était contre moi – ou pour moi –, que s'exerçait cette impétuosité.

Je savais…

…qu'il n'avait pas tort…

« Saïn. »

Sa tête s'était redressée, parce que je l'avais appelé par son nom et non son grade.

« Pourquoi… ne me l'avez-vous pas dit avant ? De cette façon…» murmurai-je, avant de le regarder vraiment, pour la première fois de l'entrevue.

Etrangement, ma voix me sembla différente. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était bien plus tendre.

« …j'aurais pu mieux vous écouter… et vous empêcher de vous attirer ces ennuis, qui vous coûteront si cher… »

« Oh, Kent… »

Lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, ils virent le garçon, à qui jadis, le serment avait été fait d'être toujours là pour lui et qu'il soit là pour moi. Il baissa la tête (Saïn ne baissait jamais la tête devant un supérieur hiérarchique !), et dit doucement.

« …vous ne m'auriez pas écouté. Vous ne _pouviez_ pas m'écouter. Vous souffriez trop, et vous ne vouliez le montrer à personne. J'ai bien essayé de vous parler, mais vous ne m'écoutiez pas. »

J'étais atterré.

« A ce point-là ? »

Il eut un léger rire, et son éclat pétillant d'or dans son regard noisette toucha mon cœur.

« Vous savez, Kent. Vous dites que je suis une foutue tête de mule… »

« Je n'ai pas entendu le mot que vous avez prononcé avant 'tête de mule', capitaine. »

Il rit encore, et cette fois je souris avec lui.

« Bref, vous dites que je suis une _vraie _tête de mule, que je n'écoute personne, et que personne au monde ne peut me forcer à écouter qui que ce soit… mais vous aussi, vous savez que vous battez des records ? Vous voulez toujours porter le fardeau du monde sur vos épaules… cacher votre faiblesse… pour le 'bien de tous'… pour votre devoir… et, pour accomplir cela... vous n'écouteriez personne. Pas même moi. »

Pourquoi le silence a-t-il envahi mon cœur ?

Une chanson de tristesse chante dans mon âme depuis toujours et il faut que ce soit un frère d'arme qui écarte le voile dont je me couvrais les yeux !

Sa voix est basse, alors qu'il garde la tête baissée, sans fixer mon regard. Une couleur douce vibre dans ses yeux pourtant…

« Kent… je vous ai vu, l'autre nuit, au cimetière. »

Je sursautai presque.

« Vous… étiez là ! Avez-vous… vu… ! »

Il baissa encore plus la tête.

« Je vous ai vu… pleurer sur les tombes. Vous… n'en pouviez plus. Vous pleuriez… comme jamais je n'ai vu pleurer quelqu'un. Jamais… je ne vous avais vu ainsi… »

Ma voix trembla presque lorsque je pris la parole, mais Saïn ne sut pas si ce fut de douleur ou de colère.

« Vous… m'aviez-vous donc suivi ! Alors que les soldats n'avaient pas la permission de sortir la nuit sans autorisation ! »

Son regard noisette se fit inquiet, mais l'instant d'après, une lueur décidée vient colorer d'or ses yeux.

« …oui, je vous ai suivi. »

Il était même décidé à braver une punition !

Quelque chose en moi se brise.

Le silence devint éternel, alors même que l'Eternité venait habiter les instants de notre vie. J'aurais… presque pu palper l'émotion qui vivait dans les fibres de la terre…

Quelque chose en mon cœur…

…s'est brisé…

« Saïn… venez ici... s'il… s'il vous plaît. »

Il se lève, et s'approche de moi, et lorsque ses yeux voient la prière dans mon regard, il saisit doucement ma main. Mais sans m'en soucier outre, je l'étreins, avec une passion que je n'ai jamais assez comprise en moi.

Je ne comprends pas l'eau qui s'obstine à vouloir jaillir de mes yeux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je voudrais tant blottir le chagrin secret de mon cœur contre le sien, et ne plus jamais jouer un rôle sans sens dans un combat sans sens. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je voudrais tant que ce sens soit son cœur qui parle à mon cœur et mon cœur qui parle à son cœur, toujours ensemble dans leur solitude.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

…je pleure !

« Je… »

Je veux essuyer les larmes qui ont commencé à couler sur mon visage, mais sa main musclée empêche doucement la mienne de le faire.

« Non… ne vous empêchez pas de pleurer… »

Il recueille avec tendresse une larme de cristal, avant de caresser doucement l'alentour de mes yeux, passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Vous ne devez pas vous empêcher d'être triste… ne vous empêchez pas d'être vous-même… vous que… »

Je sens un sanglot déchirer mon cœur. Ses yeux noisette lisent tout en moi, mais je ne veux plus rien lui cacher, plus jamais.

« …vous que j'aime tant. » finit-il doucement, en posant un baiser sur mon front.

Un rayon de soleil chante à ce moment dans la pièce, alors que pour la première fois – depuis très longtemps – je souris.

Une joie surréelle teinte ses prunelles d'or alors qu'il voit le sourire que je lui offre…

Mais…

…une larme y coule !

Est-ce que je suis heureux ou triste ? Je ne sais plus… qu'est-ce que je sais, encore ?

Un de vos doigts a essuyé la larme qui coule, avant de remonter sur le visage, suivant le parcours qu'elle a suivi dans le sens inverse.

Je veux… me blottir dans votre épaule, et ne plus jamais, jamais au monde, oublier cette émotion d'or que je tiens du fond de mon âme et aux creux de vos mains…

« J-j'ai… »

Est-ce ma voix ! Mon Dieu, qu'elle tremble !

« …j-j'ai besoin de vous… p-parce que… »

Je ferme mes yeux sur le contact chaud de ses mains.

« Lorsque… tous les devoirs du monde… sont impuissants à donner un sens au combat… et que je suis impuissant à vivre mon combat… entendre votre cœur parler au mien, et le mien au vôtre… c'est mon plus beau devoir, mon plus profond sens, mon plus vrai combat, et… »

Je souris encore, et dépose un baiser sur son front.

« …mon plus grand désir. »

Je sais que vous souriez aussi lorsqu'une larme, mais qui n'est pas la mienne, coule sur mon visage…

« Saïn… cela fait… des semaines… des mois… des années, peut-être l'éternité… que… je… je… je ne comprenais plus rien. Vous êtes la seule personne… que j'ai jamais serrée dans mes bras dans mon enfance… et pourtant… j'en suis même venu… à ne plus vous écouter…»

D'un jeu enfantin, il tapote sur mes doigts, et une expression espiègle apparaît sur son visage. Ses yeux noisette doré pétillent de rire, alors qu'il dit.

« Ah, Kent ! Je vous ai enfin pris en défaut ! Vous n'avez pas écouté votre aîné, plus intelligent et plus mature que vous ! »

« Oh, taisez-vous. Personne n'a voulu nous croire quand vous leur disiez que vous étiez plus âgé que moi (et surtout, que vous étiez plus mature). Il a fallu que ce soit moi qui le dise pour qu'ils l'acceptent. Alors, vous comprenez que, pour ce qui est de l'intelligence et de la maturité… »

« Ahhhhh, n'en rajoutez paaaaass ! »

« Je ne fais que dire la vérité. »

« Vous en avez rajouté ! »

Une étincelle d'or vibre dans ses yeux noisette. Une étincelle de sourire dans la pluie de larmes qui ont rendu nos cœurs fertiles. Mon Dieu, où a-t-il trouvé cette couleur divine, dans un monde où la mort semble une fin sans rémission ?

On dirait qu'il a trouvé une fibre de lumière au cœur sacré de la Vie !

« Commandant, je parie que vous n'y arriverez jamais ! »

Je hausse un sourcil. Ah, il s'est levé ?

« A quoi ? »

Il approche un instant son visage du mien, où brille une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux noisette.

« A aller au bal prévu pour la promotion de la cavalerie ! Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes même pas au courant, vous qui êtes perdu dans les cîmes kentaniennes de la vertu ! »

« De quoi parlez-vous, Saïn ? »

« Ah ha ! Je le savais, je le savais, je le savaaaaaais ! Vous ne savez paaaaas ! »

Je le saisis par la manche.

« Cessez de danser autour de la table et expliquez-moi de quoi vous me parlez. »

Il s'assoit avec nonchalance sur la chaise, et me regarde un moment sans rien dire, un grand sourire peint sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi souriez-vous ? »

« Je me délecte de vous avoir pris en flagrant délit d'ignorance… moi, le pauvre petit capitaine irréfléchi et écervelé de l'escadron, sait quelque chose que le grand-sérieux-et-toujours-parfait commandant Kent ne sait paaaaas… »

Mes lèvres se pincent malgré moi.

« Vous êtes idiot. »

« Mais un idiot qui en sait plus que vous, mon cher Keeeent ! »

Cette fois, mes yeux lancent des éclairs.

« _Capitaine Saïn… _»

Il se recule, un peu terrifié. Il sait qu'un Kent en colère est dangereux, particulièrement pour les Lances Vertes au QI ne dépassant pas 0, 01.

« Non, non, pitié ! Ne vous mettez pas en colère ! J'ai une femme et des enfants ! Euh, non, en fait, je n'en ai pas… enfin, j'ai, euh… euh… j'ai un cheval et des armes ! »

Comment rester sérieux devant une telle réplique ? Je ris franchement, avant de croiser les bras, l'air vaincu.

« Touché, Saïn. Vous avez gagné. J'admets que vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore. Daigneriez-vous partager ce savoir que je n'ai malheureusement pas ? »

Un éclat d'or espiègle brilla dans ses yeux noisette alors qu'il me prit la main, avec l'air d'une commère prêt à répandre ses ragots.

« Mon cher Kent ! Enfin vous reconnaissez mon éternelle supériorité intellectuelle ! Dans quelques jours, un bal en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de la cavalerie de Caelin va être donné. Tous les chevaliers y sont invités… et particulièrement les meilleurs éléments. C'est pourquoi je vais certainement être invité ! »

Je donnai une claque à sa main en fronçant les sourcils, amusé malgré tout.

« Saïn… »

« Non, non, ne me faites pas la moraaaale ! »

« Orgueil perd le chevalier, affaiblit honneur et courage… »

« …tandis que modestie fait vivre valeur du chevalier. Je saaaaaaaais, Keeeeent ! Mais vous m'aviez dit de partager mon transcendantal savoir, que vous n'aviez paaaas ! »

« Je parlais de savoir, et non de bêtise. Une bêtise que je n'ai certainement pas, ceci dit en passant. »

« Mééééééé ! »

Pourquoi est-il aussi enfantin ? Il n'a jamais cessé de l'être, malgré toutes les vicissitudes passées, et rien ne semble pouvoir l'empêcher de jouer avec moi… diantre, nous avons la vingtaine, tout de même !

« Kent, je parie que vous n'oserez jamaaaais y alleeer, à ce bal ! J'en suis sûr, ha ! »

Pourtant, d'un certain côté, je suis heureux qu'il soit toujours un enfant auprès de moi… je pourrais toujours veiller sur lui et rire devant ses espiègleries.

« Vraiment ? »

Mon sourire en coin l'alerte. Mais tout de suite sa trop grande confiance en lui l'emporte sur sa raison (si tant est qu'il en ait jamais eu…).

« Sûr, Kent ! Je parie que vous n'oseriez jamais aller au bal et sortir avec quelqu'un ! Je suis sûr que… »

« …perdu. »

« Hein ? Que… que… quoi ! »

Un sourire supérieur se peint sur mes lèvres.

« Vous avez perdu votre pari. Car je viendrai. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent, tous ronds, mais il se reprend très vite, en frappant la table de sa main, l'air espiègle.

« Ha ! J'aimerais voir ça ! Vous détestez les mondanités, vous ne connaissez rien aux charmantes compagnies, et vous voudriez aller à ce bal ! Commandant Kent, je voudrais voir ça ! Nous verrons si vous tiendrez ne serait-ce qu'une minute ! Ha ! »

Il se tourne déjà pour partir, mais je l'arrête d'un geste.

« Capitaine, n'avez-vous rien oublié ? »

« Hein ? »

Je croise lentement mes mains sur la table, savourant l'instant, mais en gardant une voix volontairement froide pour le tromper.

« Trois jours de nettoyage des armes pour avoir ennuyé Lady Priscilla. »

Il bondit jusqu'au plafond.

« QUUUOOOIII ! AHHHHH ! »

Si j'avais une cape, je rirais dessous.

…

**(Plus tard…**

**Jardin de pruniers en fleurs…**

**Château voisin du Bakadors…)**

…

Une voix chantante de ténor s'éleva des fleurs du jardin, qui n'étaient plus en bourgeons.

« _Dans la mort ou dans la vie, _

_Vis._

_Vis, mon ami._

_Va ton chemin, crée ces flots en toi_

_Que tu sais si bien créer quand tu crois !_

_Sans mal penser, crée marées en toi_

_Dansantes de joie entre univers et toi ! »_

_C'est une seule danse_

_Et un seul geste au combat_

_C'est la chanson de ma lance_

_Et notre cœur qui ensemble bat._

_Entends cette Danse, mon ami._

_Tisse la vie de l'être ordinaire_

_Tu as un pouvoir extraordinaire_

_Tisser la vie dans un rire_

_Tant aimer par un sourire ! »_

Cette voix… ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul être au monde. Un seul… celui qui, une fois encore, l'avait arraché à un torrent de tourments vide de sens, abîme du mot devoir qui a oublié son âme.

_« Je crois en toi,_

_Et moi aussi je m'avance._

_Voici mon toit,_

_Tout le courage de ma lance._

_C'est là tout mon amour._

_Toute ma lutte, dans toute ma sincérité._

_Bien que je butte, si proche de la vérité…_

_Moi à mon tour je souris,_

_Et je suis alors si heureux _

_D'être avec toi… »_

Kent s'était immobilisé, ses cheveux roux – à présent longs – volant au vent, pour écouter la superbe voix de ténor s'élever du magnifique jardin, et regarder au loin la silhouette de celui qui chantait. Il s'adossa à un mur, croisant les bras.

Il ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais il admirait énormément la voix de son frère d'arme. Saïn avait une voix de ténor merveilleuse. Puissante, passionnée, mais empreinte d'une tendresse et d'une expressivité tout à fait magique. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient tous deux que des apprentis chevaliers, il lui arrivait souvent de chanter. Il était capable de tenir sous le charme tous ceux qui l'entendaient, et de faire pleurer les plus durs à cuire des soldats. Il n'était pas seul dans ces concerts, car…

« Je me demandais où tu étais passé... »

Kent ne cligna pas même des yeux.

« Empereur du Bakador. »

L'homme âgé eut un sourire, alors qu'il continuait.

« …mais je me doutais que, où il se trouvait, tu devais te trouver aussi, Kentanan. »

D'une voix empreinte de calme et de dignité, le Bouclier Rouge rectifia doucement mais fermement.

« Kent. ».

Mais l'autre, insistant, continua.

« Kentanan est plus exact. »

Le jeune homme regarda sombrement sa main, musclée mais fine, qui avait tant porté la lame que l'on connaît au Bouclier Rouge.

« Kentanan a failli tuer son frère d'arme. »

L'empereur du Bakador porta un regard empli de bonté sur le jeune chevalier rouge. Puis, sans mot dire, il lui tendit un objet – une flûte.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« A ce que tu m'as dit, ton frère d'arme ne chantait pas tout seul. Et lorsque j'ai vu cette flûte dans ton sac d'affaire que l'on a retrouvé, j'ai pensé que tu étais musicien et que tu jouais avec lui. »

« … »

« Ai-je raison ? »

Le Bouclier Rouge ferma les yeux.

« Oui, Kentanan _jouait_ avec lui… »

Mais tout de suite, l'éclat cuivre de ses prunelles étincela sous le soleil.

« …mais pas Kent. »

Voyant le jeune homme roux serrer la flûte sans la porter à ses lèvres, l'empereur le regarda d'un air bon, avant de parler doucement.

« Bouclier Rubis… Kent… ou Kentanan… quelle crainte garde ton cœur ? »

Soudainement, des yeux cuivre le fixèrent avec une lueur tourmentée, coupable, presque désespérée. Et celui à qui ils appartenaient murmura.

« Est-ce que… vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai… j'ai failli le… tuer… et… »

Le silence semblait vibrer de douleur !

« Tu te sens toujours coupable, c'est ça ? Avec tout ce temps passé seul à mûrir… à réfléchir… tu veux toujours porter un fardeau qui ne devrait pas être le tien. Pourquoi, Kentanan ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Au loin, la chanson merveilleuse d'un frère d'arme bien-aimé vibrait de vie, d'une beauté que l'on ne raconte jamais. Une émotion qui, encore et encore, plus que jamais, voulait prendre son cœur comme terre pour germer en un champ de bataille en paix.

Un champ de fleurs…

Le jeune chevalier s'était surpris à sourire. Jusqu'à quel point la chanson que chantait le cœur de son frère d'arme défierait tous les combats de ce monde pour arriver jusqu'à son âme et y éclore ?

Kent n'était pas stupide. Maintenant, il savait très bien combien leur lien – hier, maintenant, et pour l'éternité – était d'une puissance qui ne pouvait venir que du Cœur de la Vie, là où tous les combats sont des champs de bataille en paix.

Des champs de fleurs…

Ses yeux cuivre s'arrêtèrent sur le regard clair de l'empereur, et en un rayon d'instant, il sut que l'autre avait compris depuis toujours.

« Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. » dit simplement le vieil homme.

Ces mots n'étaient même pas nécessaires.

Kent essuya une légère larme qui s'obstinait à poindre au coin de son œil, avant de porter son regard à l'horizon, là où, au loin – très loin – la chanson s'élevait encore. Les émotions n'étaient pas son point fort – il laissait ce soin à Saïn. Mieux valait s'attacher à comprendre la situation actuelle, et voilà pourquoi il changea de sujet.

« Bientôt… Matery, le Maître du Clan des Bakadors… avec son armée d'adeptes… vont débarquer pour nous chercher, tous les deux, pour ouvrir la Porte du Graal… de nouveau, la guerre va tourmenter la région… à cause de nous, et… »

Soudainement, Kent fut pris d'une quinte de toux terrible. Inquiet, l'empereur le regarda, prêt à l'aider, mais le jeune homme se détourna pour tousser et cracher.

« Kentanan ! Ça va ! »

Enfin, au bout d'un certain temps, le jeune chevalier parvint à se reprendre en s'appuyant sur un muret.

« Regardez… »

La voix du Bouclier Rouge était lasse, alors qu'il posa une main sur son cœur, les yeux portés dans le vague.

« Je suis malade, empereur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir… mais je sais une chose ; ma maladie, je sais où je l'ai attrapée. Si vous, vous ne la craigniez pas parce que vous y avez jadis survécu, ce n'est pas le cas de Saïn… »

« Saïnatan. »

Kent eut un léger sourire.

« Pour moi, ce sera toujours "Saïn"… empereur. Mais… vous comprenez très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire. S'il reste avec moi… et que Matery nous retrouve, ce qui va immanquablement se produire… il sera forcé d'aller à la Porte du Graal. Et vous savez très bien… que personne ne peut aller là-bas et… en revenir. »

« Tu y as survécu, Kentanan. »

« Mais pas indemne. Ma tourmente… là-bas… a été tellement forte que j'ai attrapé cette maladie. Et elle est mortelle, empereur. »

Avec brusquerie, le vieil homme plongea son regard profond dans le sien.

« Kentanan, _que te dit ton cœur_ ? »

C'est alors que le Bouclier Rouge baissa les yeux.

« C'est là… où je me sens coupable, empereur. Parce que…»

« Parce que… ? »

Un sourire brilla dans les yeux cuivre, perdus dans le lointain des cimes de pruniers en fleurs, là où, si proche et en même temps si éloigné, chantait un frère d'arme toujours aimé.

« _Mon cœur me dit que je veux rester avec lui_. »

Et le silence emporta la chanson d'une âme, qui avait déjà compris le cœur de toutes les symphonies du monde.

…

**(Flash-back.**

**Palais noble. **

**Pendant un bal…)**

…

Ça y est. Il avait ENCORE recommencé.

Superviser un bal en l'honneur de Lady Lyndis et devoir s'assurer de son bon déroulement était déjà difficile, mais avec un Saïn qui avait projeté de courtiser TOUTES les filles du bal, c'était… oh, Sainte Elimine.

« Souriieeeezzzz ! Moi, votre capitaaaaaaine adoré, suis venu vous sauver ! »

…de « la solitude d'être sans une présence féminine », je précise.

« Alors, vous êtes content de me voir ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de ma légendaaaaaaaire présence ! »

Je manquai de me taper la tête contre le mur.

« Saïn, je vous sais gré d'être arrivé en renfort… mais, pour l'amour de Sainte Elimine, _pourriez-vous une fois dans votre vie être UN PEU SERIEUX !_ »

« Hum ? »

Mes yeux durent lancer des éclairs.

« S-SAÏN !»

Pourquoi est-il si insouciant ! Un jour, cela va causer sa propre perte ! Je veux dire, un jour au front, il pourrait mourir avant même de s'apercevoir qu'il est mort ! Pourquoi doit-il toujours courir après chaque jolie femme qu'il voit, et en prime les laisser la seconde d'après ? Ne peut-il pas être fidèle à une personne, afin que je n'ais plus de souci à me faire pour lui ?

A chaque fois que je lui répète cela, il me dit qu'il a déjà une personne à qui il doit être fidèle. Et il repart courtiser chaque femme qui passe.

« Saïn. », je reprends d'un air menaçant.

« Hum ? »

Quel… abruti.

« Vous savez très bien ce que je vais vous dire. Présomption du chevalier tu laisseras… »

« …présomption du chevalier tu regretteras. »

« Je vois que vous connaissez cette maxime. »

« Et vous voyez bien. »

Je roulais des yeux. Ah, il voulait jouer à ça…

« Mais je vois que vous êtes complètement stupide. »

« Et vous voyez mal. »

Un jour, en tant que commandant, je devrais instaurer une règle selon laquelle il est interdit aux frères d'arme capitaine d'avoir le sens de la répartie. Je m'approchai de l'imbécile en question, et lui donnai une taloche sur la tête.

« Aïeuuuhh ! Mais… vous m'avez frappé ! Mais pourquoi ? Kaï kaï kaï ! »

C'est… pathétique.

« Saïn… »

Le bougre, il savait très bien que tout le monde le regardait. Il espérait encore attirer sur lui l'attention !

« Ô rage, ô désespoir, ô frère d'arme ennemi ! N'ai-je donc tant vécu, que pour voir cette infamie ? »

Devant son attitude théâtrale, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire. Du coup, l'imbécile de chevalier vert se mit à bondir sur moi pour décoiffer mes cheveux.

« J'ai encore gagnééééééé ! Monsieur-Je-Suis-Parfait-Et-Toujours-Sérieux a souriiiii ! »

« Hé ! Ne m'étranglez pas ! »

« Venez tous et toutes voir ! LE COMMANDANT KENT A SOURI ! »

Un nuage de femmes et d'hommes s'attroupèrent autour du Bouclier Rouge et de la Lance Verte, et on entendit un grand : « Ohhhhhhhhhhh ! »

Ponctué, pour l'anecdote, de commentaires comme…

« Eh, Marc ! Tu me dois mon argent ! Le commandant Kent a souri ! »

« Mais ça ne compte pas, le capitaine Saïn était avec lui ! »

« Et alors ! »

« Et alors, il n'y a que le capitaine qui arrive toujours à faire ça ! »

« Ça m'est égal ! Un pari est un pari ! Alors, mon argent ! »

« Ah, la déveine. Et moi qui croyais que le capitaine était en trop occupé à courtiser les femmes du bal… »

Je dus lancer un tel regard aux personnes autour que même les plus courageux soldats se retirèrent discrètement.

C'est ce moment-là que choisirent Lady Lyndis et la cavalière Fiora pour faire leur apparition.

« Hé ! »

Imbécile de Saïn !

« S-Saïn ! Que… que faites-vous ! »

Mon imbécile de frère d'arme m'a poussé sur elles ! Et il ricane, le bougre !

« J-je suis désolée, milady… et vous aussi… »

« …Fiora. »

Je m'incline gravement devant elles.

« Veuillez pardonner ce comportement, qui, bien qu'involontaire, est profondément indigne. »

Les deux femmes sourient, et Lady Lyn hausse les sourcils.

« Kent, nul besoin de prendre autant de grands mots ! Je ne suis pas offensée du tout, nul besoin de s'excuser ! Vous êtes trop sérieux. »

Je m'incline encore.

« Veuillez alors pardonner mes excuses inutiles. »

Cette fois, Lady Lyn rit franchement, et même Fiora ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Kent, vous ne changerez donc jamais. Fiora, il semblerait que vous ayez trouvé quelqu'un comme vous ! »

Je regarde cette dernière dans les yeux, avant de m'incliner gravement.

« Ne vous inclinez pas, Kent. Je ne suis pas une Lady. Je suis du même grade que vous tout au plus. »

« Mais vous vous inclinez également. Alors je ne peux guère me redresser avant que vous ne le fassiez. »

Un sourire passe sur les lèvres de la cavalière. Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose, lorsqu'un grand rire éclate dans la salle.

« Ha ha ha ha ! Mon plan marche à merveille ! Dans quelque temps, Kent, une merveilleuse jeune femme vous comblera de sa présence divine ! »

L'imbécile.

« Saïn… »

Mon frère d'arme se rapproche, le regard espiègle, avant de me tapoter le dos en signe de félicitations.

« Allez, invitez-la à danser, Kent ! »

Rouge de honte, je m'excuse platement devant tout le monde, et disparais dans une autre salle. Mais c'est sans compter la ténacité d'une Lance Verte.

« Keeeeent ! »

Haletant, je repousse légèrement sa main, mais pas assez. Il se tient devant moi, l'air inquiet.

« Kent ? »

« … »

Il baisse la tête. Comment ?

« Kent… je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous forcer la main… »

La colère teinte ma voix.

« C'est fait. »

Il se détourne. J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle. Je suis pour l'instant trop agité pour parler avec sang-froid.

« Saïn. »

Il relève la tête.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai une question à vous poser. Pourquoi… »

Je le regarde dans les yeux.

« …pourquoi tenez-vous absolument à me trouver une fille ? »

Pourquoi cette expression magique dans ces étonnants yeux noisette dorés ?

« Il me semble que c'est évident, Kent. »

Evident ? Sa voix résonne, avec un calme inhabituel, mais étrangement beau.

« Je veux vous voir heureux. »

« Est-il nécessaire de vouloir à tout prix me trouver une compagne ? Je… »

Il m'interrompt, avec douceur.

« Ne vous souvenez-vous pas, Kent ? »

Je le regarde, sans comprendre.

« De… de quoi donc ? »

Un sourire irréel couronne, dans ses yeux, une lueur dorée d'une douceur magique !

« Ne vous souvenez-vous pas, Kent ? Lorsque nous étions petits… lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois… vous pleuriez. »

« … »

« Vous disiez que vous étiez seul, que le monde vous rejetait. Que personne, à vos côtés, ne pouvait vous comprendre et vous soutenir, de chaque fibre de son âme, de chaque fibre de son cœur. Personne ne pouvait sentir la profondeur de votre âme… »

« Saïn… »

« Il n'y a pas une personne, ici, pour voir la profondeur céleste de votre âme. Votre regard porté sur le ciel, votre esprit porté sur l'infini. Pas une personne… pour voir votre cœur vibrer avec le monde, dans une quête éternelle d'harmonie et de vérité. »

Comment fait-il pour lire dans mon âme ? Vous… vous que… vous que…

« Kent ! »

Il se met à rire, mais dans son rire, il y a une étrange tonalité. Quels sont… vos sentiments pour moi, mon très cher frère d'arme ?

« La femme qui sera avec vous a intérêt à vous rendre heureux ! Ou je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, fût-elle une déesse ! »

« Saïn… »

J'avale ma salive, mais je ne peux pas parler. Je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je voudrais dire, tant de choses que je voudrais, au monde, dire.

Mais d'abord à lui.

« Oui, Kent ? »

Je le regarde. Il faudrait d'abord le lui dire.

« …merci. »

Il baisse la tête, souriant légèrement. A quoi pensez-vous, étonnant frère d'arme ? A ce que j'aurais peut-être vraiment aimé dire ?

« Venez, Kent. »

Il m'a tiré par la manche vers la salle de bal !

« Euh ? »

Un grand sourire franc se peint sur ses lèvres, mais une lueur espiègle et profonde dément son expression.

« Hé, frère d'arme ! J'ai juré de vous trouver quelqu'un, alors, par Sainte Elimine, je le ferai ! Alors, si vous voulez m'aider un peu, faites une meilleure tête devant les femmes du bal, et soyez moins sérieux ! Ou vous allez les faire fuir ! »

Quel… chevalier abruti.

« Capitaine Saïn… »

Une mimique enfantine anima son visage, faisant briller une lueur d'or dans ses yeux noisette.

« Kent, Kent, Keeeeeent ! Allez, s'il vous plaaaaaaaît ! »

Il s'accrocha à mon cou pour décoiffer complètement mes cheveux.

« Hé ! »

« Allez, Keeeent ! Mon cheeeeer Keeeennt ! Ne faîtes pas votre tête de merlan sérieux à faire peur aux filles ! »

Je m'étouffai.

« Une… tête de merlan sérieux ? Saïn, depuis quand... les merlans sont-ils sérieux ! »

Une expression malicieuse teint ses traits, alors qu'il tira sur mes cheveux à force de me décoiffer.

« Depuis que vous êtes né, Keeeeent ! »

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Sa bêtise est… affligeante. Affligeante.

« Ah ha ! Ah je suis bon, Keeeent, hein ! Vous avez vu ! Votre capitaine est le meilleeeeeuurrr ! Ha ha ! »

Et il continue, le bougre ! Est-ce que c'est le bal qui lui fait cet effet ? Désespéré par un tel manque d'intelligence, je me prépare à le sermonner pendant une bonne heure lorsqu'une idée me traverse l'esprit. Il va comprendre sa douleur…

Mon talon frappe violemment le sol, et le silence se fait d'un coup, alors que je prends une pose dramatique.

Je fixe mon frère d'arme dans les yeux, du haut de ma plus grande stature, avec une dignité emplie de colère qui aurait trompé n'importe qui.

« _Tu as osé me faire un affront si cruel, _

_Qu'à l'honneur de tous deux il porte un coup mortel !_

_Trahison ! L'insolent en eût perdu la vie ;_

_Mais mon âge a trompé ma généreuse envie !_ » **_(Note : Texte de Corneille)_**

Le silence se fait.

Interloqué, Saïn me regarde, sans comprendre. Mais tout de suite, il se reprend, et prend une pose magnifique qui rivalise avec la mienne. Sa voix, claire et splendide dans le silence de cristal, tinte à mes oreilles comme une chanson théâtralement véridique.

« _Pardonne-moi, qui ais fait naître ta rancœur !_

_Si moi, moi… je t'ai percé jusqu'au fond du cœur _

_D'une atteinte imprévue aussi bien que mortelle !_

_Misérable fauteur d'une injuste querelle, _

_Je demeure immobile, et mon âme abattue_

_Cède au coup qui me tue._ »

D'un air faussement courroucé, je repousse violemment sa main qui s'agrippe à mon bras. Une expression désespérée se peint sur le visage de la Lance Verte – Saïn est un acteur né ! D'un mouvement passionné, il agrippe ma main de nouveau, la serrant encore plus fort, comme s'il voulait ne plus jamais la lâcher.

« _Chevalier, as-tu du cœur ?_ »

Mon regard change au son de la voix de l'âme ! Je murmure doucement, sans plus repousser la chaleur de sa main.

« _Je sens que pour toi ma pitié s'intéresse_

_J'admire ton courage, et je plains ta jeunesse._ »

Absorbés par le jeu théâtral qui est le nôtre, les spectateurs, silencieux, fixent nos corps immobiles, alors que Saïn entreprend sa lamentation éplorée. (Il a toujours été fort dans ce domaine, il faut le reconnaître…)

« _Oui, mon seigneur, il nous faut de sanglantes victimes_

_Votre colère est juste, et vos pleurs légitimes._

_Et je n'entreprends pas, à force de vous parler,_

_Ni de vous adoucir, ni de vous consoler._

_Si de vous servir je puis être capable,_

_Employez mon épée à punir le coupable !_

_Employez mon amour à venger cette mort,_

_Sous votre commandement mon bras sera trop fort._ »

Sa tête frôle mon épaule, caressant la peau à travers le tissu. Je détourne la tête, mimant un conflit intérieur immense – mais est-ce que je le mime vraiment ou n'est-il pas réel ?

« _Réduit au triste choix ou de trahir ma flamme_

_Ou de vivre en infâme…_

_Des deux côtés mon mal est infini !_

_Ô Dieu, l'étrange peine !_

_Faut-il laisser un affront impuni ?_

_Faut-il punir mon frère de ces peines ?_

_Contre mon propre honneur mon amour s'intéresse_

_Il faut venger un affront, et perdre une maîtresse._ »

Les yeux noisette brillent de larmes d'or que dessine l'éclat de lumière par la fenêtre ! Les spectateurs retiennent leur souffle, criant presque lorsque mon frère d'arme m'étreint, tête enfouie dans mon épaule.

« _Je ne te dis plus rien ; venge-toi, venge-toi_

_Montre-toi digne roi, d'un chevalier tel que toi. _»

« _Je… _»

Il coupe tendrement les paroles de mes lèvres.

« _Ne réplique point, je connais ton amour ;_

_Mais qui peut vivre infâme est indigne du jour._

_Plus l'offenseur est cher, plus grande est l'offense_

_Enfin tu sais l'affront, et tu tiens la vengeance._ »

Je laisse lentement errer mes doigts dans ses cheveux, légèrement – très légèrement.

« _Va, je ne te hais point._ »

Mon visage, caché dans l'ombre, y enfouit ses émotions.

« _Tue-moi ! Ne laisse point !_ »

Son cœur a crié pour le sang versé dans le mien ! Mais je repousse doucement cette main qui s'agrippe à moi, écartant la dague vengeresse qu'il a voulu poser pour que je le tue.

« _Trop peu d'honneur pour moi suivrait cette victoire…_

_A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire._ »

Le silence est total dans la salle. Car les tonnerres d'applaudissements ont été avalés dans l'émotion trop forte transmise.

Et vos yeux me disent ce que je n'ai jamais osé dire par mots…

« Le ton. »

Il hausse un sourcil, ahuri, ne comprenant rien à ce que je viens de dire. Je retiens mon rire, parce que je veux à tout prix graver cette expression dans ma mémoire.

« A la ligne treize de la page dix-neuf. Vous vous êtes trompé dans le ton porté au mot final. »

Il cligne des yeux.

« Gah ? »

Lent à la compréhension, hein ? Je fais exprès de garder un ton froid et réprobateur, comme si je le sermonnais.

« Et à la ligne trente vous avez écorché la rime. »

Les spectateurs hurlent de rire, comprenant avant lui. Alors qu'il garde la bouche grande ouverte tant il est interloqué, j'assène le coup final.

« Vous êtes pathétique, capitaine. »

Il commence à réaliser que je me moque de lui, et à s'agiter d'indignation enfantine.

« Maaaaaiiis ! Keeennnt ! C'est injuuuuusste ! Hé, attendez ! Où allez-vous… héé ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je… »

Alors que je passe devant lui d'un pas rapide, sortant de la salle, je garde le même ton froid pour prononcer ces mots, quoique les applaudissements et les commentaires appréciateurs retentissent.

« A l'avenir, capitaine, travaillez mieux vos lignes de poésie avant de faire une prestation. Ou vous ne serez jamais capable de faire quelque chose de convenable, même en poésie. »

Je vois sa mine boudeuse du coin de l'œil, alors que les spectateurs continuent à rire, et que je commence à m'éloigner.

C'est alors que je me penche à son oreille pour murmurer ces paroles, que seul lui entendra.

« Saïn… merci pour tout. Pour… toutes ces paroles de vérité. »

Comme moi, il attendra d'être seul pour sourire.

…

**(Un peu plus tard.**

**Coucher du soleil.)**

…

Comme les choses se reproduisent…

Aujourd'hui encore, je vais cacher les sentiments qui me lient à lui. Je voudrais qu'il parte loin, très loin, pour ne jamais plus être menacé par le danger grandissant que j'ai attiré avec moi dans ce lieu. Je voudrais qu'il soit là, près de moi, pour me donner un de ces rayons d'espièglerie et de chaleur dont il a le secret.

Je voudrais tant…

Saïn !

Il est apparu devant moi !

« Attendez. »

Sa voix m'a retenu. Je devrais partir, m'enfuir loin de lui pour décourager son affection au reflet éternel, mais…

…je n'en ai plus le courage.

« Partez, Lance Verte. »

C'est triste à dire, n'est-ce pas ? Le Bouclier Rouge, réputé pour toujours suivre son devoir, ne peut même accomplir celui qu'il a envers son frère d'arme et capitaine.

Je jette un coup d'œil en biais à la silhouette derrière moi.

« Kent… »

…il n'est pas parti.

« Partez très loin d'ici, Lance Verte. Et ne revenez plus jamais près de moi. »

Mon ton devrait être froid ! Pourquoi ma voix tremble-t-elle ainsi ? Elle ne devrait pas…

Quoi, il s'avance !

« Kent… »

Sa main prend la mienne !

« Reculez ! »

Dans la brusquerie avec laquelle je tente de le faire reculer, je heurte quelque chose et trébuche. Quelque chose brusquement s'étouffe dans mon corps, et sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter, je me mets à tousser.

« Kent ? »

Je n'arrive plus à repousser ses bras protecteurs !

« Kent, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ! Vous… »

Un éclair brusque de compréhension brille dans ses yeux, alors qu'il entrevoit une lueur coupable dans les miens.

« Vous êtes malade ! Vous toussez et crachez du sang ! Vous me cachiez cela pendant tout ce temps ! »

Je suis… pathétique. Je ne suis donc pas même capable de… de faire mon devoir ! Il est là, et je ne le repousse pas jusqu'à l'insulter ! Jusqu'à l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la terre !

Bouclier Rouge, reprends-toi !

« Kent. »

Son regard, si proche du mien, brille d'une douceur à laquelle mon cœur sourit déjà…

Non, allez-vous en !

« Kent, regardez-moi. »

Quoi, je ne parviens pas à le repousser ! Diantre… ses mains… ses bras… quelle force ont-ils, pour que je ne puisse plus même _vouloir _bouger !

Non…

…ce n'est pas la force de ses mains qui me retient.

C'est… leur douceur.

« Kent, est-ce que vous me regardez ? »

Ses doigts sont montés jusqu'à mon visage, pour le relever, très doucement. Mon regard rencontre le sien, et tout de suite, quelque chose – qui ressemblait tant à ma dernière volonté de résister – se brise définitivement en moi.

Il caresse doucement mon visage…

Pourquoi ni son ni mot ne sortent-ils de ma gorge, ne laissant mes lèvres s'entrouvrir que pour exprimer un soupir presque heureux ?

« … »

Aucune parole ne sort de mon cerveau embrumé. Quoi, je ne lui intime pas l'ordre de partir ! Je ne lui ordonne pas, moi son commandant, de ne pas courir à sa perte ! Qui est donc le Bouclier Rouge, censé protéger celui qui…

…celui qui…

Saïn, qui êtes-vous ?

Vous auriez dû être ce frère d'arme qui m'aurait fait découvrir le sens d'un devoir jamais empreint de faute. Aujourd'hui, pourtant…

Vous que l'on appelle la Lance Verte, moi que l'on appelle le Bouclier Rouge…

Qui sommes-nous vraiment au regard de l'Eternité ?

Je pensais suivre mon devoir, mais déjà mon cœur faiblit et refuse de faire ce que je lui demande. Me serais-je trompé sur ce que je devais faire, sur…

…nous ?

Et vous…

Celui qui fut toujours, hier et maintenant, et à présent pour l'éternité, ce compagnon de route et de cœur, sur une route immense que j'avais toujours méconnue…

…êtes-vous venu me parler d'un chemin plus infini encore ?

« Kent… »

Ses mains enserrent doucement mon visage dans une étreinte trop tendre, en emportant avec, mon âme.

Dans un monde éternel à la couleur de l'amour…

Il a emporté mon âme avec ses mains…

« … »

…Saïn !

Diantre, laissez-moi, lâchez-moi, bien que je… que je veuille tant que vous soyez ici, avec moi… laissez-moi faire mon devoir ! Moi qui aurais tant à faire pour vous, pour le monde, pour l'éternité… vous, qui me comprenez, mieux que personne, je vous en prie…

Aidez-moi à faire mon devoir !

« A-aidez-moi… »

Une lueur dorée encore plus douce brille dans son regard. Quoi, qu'ai-je dit ! Ce n'était pas… ce n'était pas cela que je devais… ! Je devais… ! Je… !

Il est trop tard.

J'ai prononcé l'irréparable. J'ai prononcé, devant le ciel gardien de notre âme et devant lui, le vœu ailé de mon cœur en son secret chagrin, auréolé du sang sacré de nos blessures.

« S'il… v-vous p-plaît… »

Je veux dire non, je voudrais que 'non' soit le seul chemin possible, mais c'est déjà trop tard. Mon cœur lui a tout dit malgré moi, en dépit de mon devoir, en dépit de ma vie, en dépit de tout. Je sens ses bras enserrer mon corps, ses lèvres légèrement effleurer les miennes…

Mes yeux se ferment.

« Saïn… »

Sa voix, très tendre, semble auréoler de lumière un visage transcendé par ce sentiment auquel je n'ai jamais pu donner un nom. Quelque se brise en moi.

« Oui… Kent ? »

Tout se brise en moi !

Est-ce moi, ce corps qui s'agrippe à lui !

« Je vous en prie… je vous en conjure… aidez-moi… aidez-moi ! »

Mes sanglots se brisent sur les rochers avec mes larmes ! Je serre de toutes mes forces ce corps envoyé pour me sauver, cette âme descendue du ciel pour moi. Dans un éclat de lumière céleste, je vois comme le visage d'un ange se pencher sur moi avec ce triste sourire arc-en-ciel !

« Saïn… pour une seule fois… pour cette seule fois… permettez-moi d'être égoïste… permettez-moi… d'être… avec vous ! »

Il me regarde, toujours baigné de cette lumière qui appelle mon cœur couvert de sang. Le temps du vol d'un ange, des ailes d'un espoir mystérieusement beau brillent en mon âme dans ce visage, et je sens des lèvres se joindre aux miennes…

Son corps parcoure le mien, et je dévore le sien dans un élan de besoin, un élan d'amour.

Dans notre envol nous avions atteint le ciel, aujourd'hui nous irons nous promener au paradis où le monde entier a une couleur de miracle…

« Saïn… »

Pour une seule fois… une unique fois… permettez-moi…

…d'être assez égoïste pour vous aimer…

Quand la nuit brille des étoiles de la vie qui viennent d'apparaître en nous.

* * *


	7. Je suis là pour vous

Wil : Bouhouhou…

Kent : Que se passe-t-il, Wil ?

Wil : Bouhouhou… ouin… c'est… c'est…

Kent : Oui ?

Wil : C'est le dernier chapiiiiiiitre ! Après, c'est fini !

Kent : C'est exact... mais ainsi vont les choses.

Lyn : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une phrase m'a marquée… c'est le 'méchant' qui la disait, d'ailleurs…

Kent : Ah ?

Lyn : Il parlait de vous, d'ailleurs.

Kent : De… moi ?

Lyn : Il disait : _'Vous m'avez bien compris, cher commandant – qui ne commande plus rien, d'ailleurs.'_

Kent : … … …nous considérerons cela comme la citation du jour. Mais il est temps de commencer… mais enfin, où est encore passé mon imbécile de frère d'arme ! Il est encore en retard !

Saïn : Je suis là !

Kent, _sec_ : Vous êtes…

Saïn : …en retard, je sais. Mais, vous savez, en chemin, j'ai rencontré un chat qui avait besoin d'aide et…

Kent, _regard expressif _: … … …

Saïn, _abandonnant_ : … … …okay, okay, d'accord ! Vous avez gagné, je raconte n'importe quoi ! En fait, mon radio-réveil est tombé en panne.

Kent, _sec_ : A d'autre, capitaine. Je doute que ce genre d'appareil existait de notre époque. Nous ne sommes même pas censé savoir que cela existe, d'ailleurs.

Saïn : Ah… nous allons dire que nous sommes en avance sur notre temps, hein ?

Kent, _sec _: Je ne veux plus rien entendre, _capitaine_. Je commence à en avoir assez de toutes vos bêtises aux conséquences désastreuses non seulement pour votre réputation, mais aussi pour votre cerveau. Que vais-je faire de vous ? Si vous continuez ainsi, je vais devoir…

Saïn : …

Kent : …prendre des sanctions à votre égard dans le but de vous protéger et… que se passe-t-il, vous n'avez rien dit ! D'habitude, vous vous enflammez au moindre de mes mots !

Saïn, _las_ : Kent. C'est le dernier chapitre. Ne pourriez-vous vous pas simplement me dire que vous m'aimez et vous tenez à moi ? J'espérais que vous vous décrisperiez un peu durant l'histoire, mais pendant tous les autres chapitres, vous n'avez cessé de me réprimander pour des broutilles. Puisqu'il n'y aura pas de suite… pour une fois… pour une seule fois… aurons-nous l'occasion d'être sincères envers nous-même ?

Kent : … … … je suis désolé. (_se détourne)_ C'est vrai que… que j'ai en fin de compte plus pensé à moi qu'à vous... même en prétendant vous protéger…

Saïn : Ne dites pas ça !

Kent : En fait, pour être honnête… moi aussi, le fait que ce soit le dernier chapitre me rend un peu triste et nerveux.

Saïn : Alors, comme ça, petit cachottier, vous faisiez semblant de prendre ça à la légère avec votre tête de merlan fris trop sérieux, alors qu'en fait vous mouriez d'envie d'hurler votre affliction devant la fic de la fic ? Na na na na nèreeeuuuhhh ! J'ai pris en défaut le Keeeeeeeeennt !

Kent, _rouge tant il est mort de honte_: Taisez-vous, capitaine. C'est un ordre.

Saïn : Hi hi hi…

* * *

**Dernier Chapitre **: Je suis là pour vous et vous êtes là pour moi 

…

**Jardin des pruniers en fleurs…**

**Aurore…**

…

Je suis là pour vous et vous êtes là pour moi.

Ce sont des mots qui n'ont de sens que pour nous, qui avons vu l'aurore du cœur naître ensemble et le crépuscule de notre âme annoncer un soleil éternel pour nos fibres de vie.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, un peu de cet amour si secret aux yeux des autres est devenu une réalité universelle dans mon propre cœur. Alors que vous êtes venu à moi, j'ai senti mon cœur aller vers vous…

« Votre bêtise est… affligeante. » dis-je d'une voix émue.

Je contemple votre corps allongé contre le mien, vos mains attachées à moi alors que votre expression paisible dans son sommeil me défie de vous faire la morale ou de vous caresser doucement le visage. Sans doute les deux à la fois, car vous mériteriez bien les deux. Étonnante Lance Verte, à la couleur de la vie et de l'espoir, pourquoi courriez-vous derrière toutes les femmes, alors que vous gardiez tout l'or de lumière battant en votre cœur pour moi ?

Vous ai-je trop mal donné mon affection, pour que vous vous acharniez à m'exaspérer dans l'espoir secret de voir changer mon visage pour vous ?

Vous aviez déjà le secret de mon sourire, la confiance de mon cœur, la fidélité de mon âme. Vous aviez ce que je n'ai jamais autant donné pour un être sur cette terre, et vous en vouliez encore plus.

Votre bêtise est affligeante.

Vous vouliez empêcher mon cœur de mourir, peu importait les dangers, les devoirs de ce monde et toutes ces conventions dans lesquelles nous étions si souvent enfermés ; seulement parce que votre cœur était libre et que vous vouliez vivre votre liberté.

Pour tout cela, pour toute votre bêtise affligeante comme jamais, je vous dis…

…merci, mon très cher.

« Vous allez encore dire que votre intelligence supérieure réprouve les comportements kentaniens du devoir, murmurai-je en souriant. Mais… il y a quand même des choses que je dois faire, comme… avertir l'Empereur du Bakador que nous ne sommes pas morts. Attendez-moi ici. »

Je tente de me lever lentement pour ne pas le réveiller, mais une de ses mains a bien du mal à me laisser partir. Je ris doucement :

« Vous ne changerez donc jamais ! Heureusement que je suis là pour penser pour deux. »

Cela fait, je dénoue la cape rouge que j'avais et la pose sur vous. Le vent va se lever et vous aurez froid…

Va, Bouclier Rouge. Tu as un devoir à faire et tu ne dois pas trop t'attarder ici.

« Je reviendrais, mon très cher. »

Je caresse légèrement les cheveux châtain ébouriffés et disparaît au loin.

…

**(Flash-back…)**

…

Une voix mélodieuse s'éleva… une voix magnifique, une voix de ténor…

Est-ce que la chanson de la vie pourrait être différente de ce que dit un cœur qui s'épanouit par elle ?

_« Dans la mort ou dans la vie, _

_Vis._

_Vis, mon ami._

_Va en ton chemin, crée ces flots en toi_

_Que tu sais si bien créer lorsque tu crois !_

_Sans mal penser, crée marées en toi_

_Dansantes de joie entre univers et toi ! »_

Les paroles furent coupées par une voix grave et familièrement protectrice.

« Saïn ! Vous n'êtes pas en rythme ! Attendez-moi un peu, ou je ne pourrais jamais vous suivre ! Que croyez-vous que je joue ! Du pipeau ! »

Un rire argentin traversa l'atmosphère.

« Cela ressemble plutôt à une flûte, mon très cher frère d'arme… »

« Ah-ha, ah-ha, très drôle, Saïn. »

« Je sais ! C'est hilarant ! »

« N'en rajoutez pas. Si nous reprenions le morceau ? Et cette fois, par la bénédiction de Sainte Elimine sur l'univers, POURRIEZ-VOUS JOUER AVEC MOI ! Ceci est censé être un duo ! »

Le jeune chevalier vert eut un air penaud.

« Je suis désolé, Kent… mais j'aime tant ce passage que j'oublie tout ! »

Des yeux cuivre, si profonds et graves, qui le fixèrent…

« N'oubliez pas notre promesse, cependant, mon… ami. Nous jouons ce morceau ensemble… n'est-ce pas ?»

Les yeux noisette le fixèrent avec la même gravité.

« Je ne l'ai jamais oublié, Kent. Je sais que le Rouge porte l'armure du sang, versé par les cœurs blessés dans le combat, que le Vert porte l'armure de la fertilité, nourrie des larmes de sang versées par nos cœurs. Le Rouge… et le Vert. Car… je suis là pour vous, et vous êtes là pour moi… n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire sur le visage si grave du Bouclier Rouge !

« C'est vrai. »

« Alors… allons-y, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, le premier arrivé a gagné ! »

« Saïn ! »

« Je plaisantais, je plaisantais ! »

…

**Palais de l'Empereur du Bakador…**

**Un peu plus tard…**

…

« Te voilà donc, Bouclier Rubis. »

Une sorte de frisson me parcoure le corps à cette appellation.

« Empereur, je vous en prie. Ce nom… »

« …est bien le tien et il te faudra apprendre à l'accepter, Kentanan. »

De nouveau, mon corps s'agite instinctivement au dernier mot, d'un mouvement presque imperceptible. Mais cette fois, je m'abstiens de répliquer.

« Jeune homme, où est ton compagnon ? Je m'inquiète de ne pas le voir. »

Un de mes sourcils se hausse à l'évocation de Saïn, puis un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

« Oh, n'ayez crainte. Il est… »

« …juste là derrière vous en train d'être très en colère pour l'avoir abandonné sans l'avoir réveillé. »

Je sursaute et me tourne précipitamment sur cet éternel sourire à la fois tendre et complice.

« Vous ! »

Une mine offusquée se peint sur son visage. Mais méfiez-vous, c'est Saïn. C'est-à-dire, un excellent comédien.

« Comment ça, vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre que votre _exceptionnel _capitaine ? Seriez-vous donc plus volatile que votre apparence de merlan fris trop sérieux ne le laisse entendre ? »

« Saïn ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre cape, je l'ai accrochée à un buisson sans trop d'épines, il n'y aura que quelques trous… »

« COMMENT ! Vous avez accroché ma cape à un BUISSON D'EPINES, sachant qu'elle était TOUTE NEUVE ! »

Le… le… !

Je sais bien que l'on peut être complètement idiot et inconscient, mais… à ce point !

« SAAAAAAAAAÏÏÏNNN ! Vous… vous… VOUS ! »

Alors que je fais une tête à faire peur à mon pire ennemi, il approche son visage du mien et affiche un graaaaaaaaannd sourire, en balayant d'une pichenette une de mes longues mèches rousses.

« Poisson d'avril, commandant. »

Et de sortir la cape de derrière son dos. Merlan fris, poisson d'avril… nous nageons dans des eaux très profondes.

« Capitaine… »

Alors que le ton de ma voix présage la tempête d'une tirade sinistre, il prend son plus beau sourire pour se planter devant moi.

« Oui, mon très cher Kent ? »

Filou de premier ordre.

« Nul être en ce monde ne fut jamais doté d'une bêtise aussi affligeante que la vôtre ! Quand bien même le destin de l'univers entier eût été de n'être peuplé que de génies que votre cerveau n'arriverait jamais à dépasser un QI de 0,00000000000001 ! Vous ne changerez donc **jamais** ! »

Sans s'effrayer de ma saute d'humeur, il se plante devant moi. Quelque chose dans son sourire est désarmant, alors qu'il dit d'un ton rieur et doux, en prenant dans ses doigts une de mes mèches rousses.

« Quand bien même le monde ne dût être peuplé que de Kent(s)… qu'il y aura un Saïn pour lui offrir son affligeante bêtise. Je… ne changerai donc jamais. »

Comment ne pas être ému, devant une telle sincérité ? L'espace d'un instant, quelque chose d'étrange mouille mes yeux. Il a toujours dit qu'il aimait cette couleur cuivre, originale, qui était la leur, mais plus encore lorsqu'ils offraient un peu de ce cœur d'émotion qui jamais n'avait été vraiment mort en moi.

« Votre bêtise… est… affli… affli… »

Pour la première fois, je n'arrive pas à terminer ma phrase. Cette phrase, si sempiternelle, si habituelle, ne veut plus cacher ce que mon cœur, ce torrent d'émotions, ressent au contact du sien.

« Kent, Kent, Kent… » dit-il d'une voix douce, en prenant ma main.

Son rire est léger, consolateur dans son immense tendresse.

« Je savais que vous étiez sensible, mais à ce point… d'habitude, vous arrivez à me faire la morale beaucoup plus longtemps que ça. »

L'or de ses yeux noisette me transperce l'âme.

« Etes-vous bien sûr que… vous êtes prêt pour ce nouveau combat qui nous attend ? Il est terrible… il sera terrible, vous savez. »

Comment, il sait pour le Graal !

« Kent. »

Il soulève légèrement les épaules pour se décontracter les muscles, son air toujours inquiet et doux tourné vers moi.

« Je m'inquiète pour vous. Je connais votre force… mais vous en avez trop porté sur le dos ces derniers temps. Un seul de mes mots… suffit à faire déborder votre cœur d'émotion, vous qui êtes la raison personnifiée. »

Je reste silencieux, ne sachant que répondre.

« Êtes-vous sûr de pouvoir vous battre ? »

Il joue doucement avec les doigts de ma main, attendant ma réaction. Qui est de serrer doucement sa propre main offrant ces caresses volatiles.

« Je crois que je le peux, parce que… »

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, me défiant d'invoquer encore une fois ce pathétique sens du devoir que je donnais toujours comme raison. Mais cette fois, je ne lui mentirai pas.

« Je suis là pour vous… »

Je lui offre un très, très doux sourire.

« …et vous êtes là pour moi. »

On dirait que les étoiles chantent une étrange chanson de larmes et de sourires dans le brillant de ses yeux dorés…

Je suis là pour vous et vous êtes là pour moi.

C'est une vérité qui, jamais, devant les étoiles, ne sera démentie alors que vont les millénaires de notre évolution parmi montagnes et rivières de notre être.

Aujourd'hui, je vous offre comme le cadeau d'une nouvelle aurore, ce qui fut hier le symbole de l'Eternité et qui sera demain le goût de l'Infini…

« Venez, Kent. » dit-il d'une voix étrangement émue en me prenant la main. « Nous devons étudier la situation pour faire face à la bataille que va nous livrer Matery, n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'allons pas quand même rester là à pleurer comme des madeleines, hein ? »

Je vois qu'il essuie une larme. Et quand on dit que c'est moi qui tente de cacher mes émotions… pff. Pour la peine…

« Saïn, je savais que votre intelligence laissait à désirer, mais vous atteignez les limites de la crétinerie congénitale. »

Un sourire légèrement sardonique se peint sur mon visage.

« Au cas où vous ne l'eussiez point remarqué, le plan est déjà tout tracé, vu qu'à l'heure qui est, le général Matery doit certainement déjà nous avoir coupé toute retraite. Ce que je ne comprends pas… »

A ce moment, je me tourne vers l'Empereur.

« …c'est que son Altesse n'ait point intervenu pour vous chasser à grands renforts de coups de pieds. »

Saïn ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais d'un geste je lui ordonne de se taire – ce qu'il fait. Non que j'y sois pour quelque chose. Les yeux emplis de sagesse, l'Empereur du Bakador porte un regard étrangement doux sur nous. Comme s'il voyait les prophéties de ce monde. Et c'est ce regard qui a arrêté la Lance Verte.

« Votre Altesse, il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard. » je continue, pressant, sans écouter les protestations de mon frère d'arme. « Je vous le demande comme une faveur, ordonnez au chevalier Saïn, la Lance Verte, de s'enfuir à l'instant loin de cet endroit et du général Matery, l'Œil de Glace. »

« Kent ! »

« Ou au chevalier Saïnatan, la Lance Emeraude. » je poursuis, sans prêter attention à mon compagnon. « Comme vous souhaitez l'appeler. »

Les yeux bleus me fixent avec une sagesse indescriptible.

« Kentanan. »

« Oui, votre Altesse ? »

« Tu es têtu. »

« Tout à fait, votre Altesse. »

Je rends regard pour regard au vieil homme.

« Tu voudrais que j'ordonne à la Lance Emeraude de s'enfuir loin de l'Œil de Glace, c'est cela ? »

« Si fait, votre Altesse. »

« Techniquement, en ai-je le droit, Kentanan ? »

« De par votre supériorité hiérarchique, c'est le cas, votre Altesse. »

« Et tu as raison, jeune chevalier rouge. »

A côté, Saïn me fixe d'un regard terrible, ses yeux allant de l'Empereur à moi, prêt à protester de toutes ses forces. Mais d'un geste doux et ferme, le vieil homme le fait taire – et à ma grande surprise, mon capitaine obéit. Comment l'Empereur a-t-il réussi… cet exploit !

« Cependant, Bouclier Rubis, il est une haute tradition dans la chevalerie. Si un seigneur se voit partagé entre des décisions qu'ont des chevaliers à prendre, il doit en déférer le choix aux chevaliers en question. Et cette loi… prévaut même sur l'autorité impériale. »

Je grince légèrement des dents, en voyant mon frère d'arme me tirer la langue. Mais, sans prêter attention à nos réactions, le vieil homme se tourne vers Saïn.

« Chevalier Saïnatan, quelle est ta décision ? »

Très sérieux, mon compagnon articule lentement.

« J'irai partout où ira Ken-… je veux dire, où ira mon commandant. »

« Ne soyez pas stupide. »

C'est à mon tour de le regarder avec colère.

« Que croyez-vous faire, ainsi ? M'aider ? Capitaine, vous me gêneriez. De plus, vous désobéissez à votre supérieur hiérarchique. »

Avec la même intensité dans le regard, il me répond du tact au tact.

« Sauf que, petit détail, _mon commandant_, j'ai déserté l'armée de Caelin. Alors je ne suis plus sous vos ordres. »

De nouveau, je me mords les lèvres. Foutu frère d'arme trop intelligent à ses moments.

« Kent, je vous en prie. »

Je relève la tête, surpris. Sa voix s'est faite plus suppliante, ses yeux plus tristes. Comment pourrais-je résister à une telle expression ?

« Si je dois fuir, venez avec moi. »

Mon regard se détourne.

« C'est que… »

Une quinte de toux féroce m'interrompt, devenant de plus en marquée. Quasiment plié sous le choc, je dois m'appuyer sur le mur. Inquiet, Saïn me prend la main.

« Kent ! Vous allez bien ! »

J'esquisse un pauvre sourire.

« …justement. Voilà… le problème. Je… ne pense pas que… je serais en mesure… de vous suivre, Saïn. »

Il me regarde, avec une expression si… triste. C'est pour ce genre de visage que je n'ai jamais autant aimé un frère d'arme.

« Kent… Kent... quand avez-vous attrapé cette maladie ? »

« Pendant… votre absence. Son Altesse m'avait recueilli, mais je m'étais enfui et perdu non loin de la Porte du Graal. Le résultat fut… mon état. »

Je tousse violemment, encore une fois. Avec douceur, mon compagnon m'agrippe par la taille.

« Saïn. Là-bas… est un endroit maudit. Je ne sais si la Porte du Graal referme le trésor du paradis comme on le prétend, mais ce qui demeure certain, c'est qu'aux alentours, domine l'enfer. Je ne sais ce qui s'est passé… j'ai cru être possédé… mourir, sans vraiment pouvoir mourir… c-c'était… c-c'était… abominable. » je finis dans un souffle.

C'est alors que je m'aperçois… que je tremble comme une feuille. Comment, je… je… moi, qui ai reçu l'entraînement de guerrier, je tremble !

Et dans les bras de mon capitaine, de mon frère d'arme !

« Kent. » chuchote-il avec douceur. « Calmez-vous… je suis là. »

Je sens mes yeux se fermer, au contact apaisant de sa peau.

« Et d'ailleurs… » ajoute-il.

Alors, sa voix devient plus déterminée.

« …je suis désolé, mon commandant, mais je vais vous désobéir. »

« Ne dites rien. »

« Je reste avec vous quoiqu'il arrive. »

« Je vous avais ordonné de ne rien dire ! »

Je tente de lui darder un regard plein de colère, mais quelque chose de triste dans le sien me stoppe net.

« Kent… pourquoi ne me demandez-vous pas d'être là pour vous ? Votre cœur… le supplie, mais vous, vous refusez. »

Une fois encore, comment ne pas être ému… devant une telle sincérité ? Alors que le monde s'est écroulé devant la hantise de sa propre mort, cette fibre sacrée de son âme brille d'une pureté, tel un cœur de cristal rayonnant.

Jusqu'à redonner un rayon de vie éternelle aux confins du monde qui semblait mort !

« Saïn… »

Est-ce un sourire qu'il a dessiné sur mon propre visage ?

« Ce que même j'avais voulu vous refuser… »

Le sien a le pouvoir de peindre la vie !

« …vous l'avez obtenu. »

Je prends sa main à l'énergie chaude d'amour, y posant dans une symbolique vérité mes lèvres, un peu des ailes dorées de mon âme qu'un ange a coloriée.

« Vous avez déjà mon cœur… »

Il penche légèrement la tête, avec un de ses sourires mystérieux qui font connaître le secret de notre monde.

« Cela, je le savais bien avant, Kent… »

A son tour, il prend ma main devenue aussi chaude que la sienne pour y déposer ses lèvres.

« …bien avant aujourd'hui, mon âme vous attendait pour mieux vous connaître. »

Il me semble, dans son regard, que je lis le mystère des étoiles étincelantes dans la nuit.

Je lis le mystère de deux étoiles que la vie sépare et que l'Eternité réunit…

_« La lune, le soleil, _

_Les ténèbres, et la lumière,_

_Parlent d'une chose unique_

_En la vraie nature de mon cœur._

_Enfin je l'ai senti entier et vrai, mon cœur _

_Lorsqu'au contact de l'Âme qui fait vibrer la fibre _

_Et de la fibre qui fait vibrer l'âme,_

_J'ai approché le réel mystère et l'exaltant trésor de ton être_

_Avec le mystère grandissant d'exaltation de mon cœur…_

_Tandis que le Monde s'éclaire _

_D'une vision de Merveille unique et universelle._

_Même perdu dans le fond de tes ténèbres, _

_Le Miracle a traversé les temps,_

_Pour qu'un rayon unique soit le Soleil qui brille à jamais_

_De tout l'Amour éternel des ombres et des lumières du Monde._

_Du fin fond de tes rêves, tu m'as entendu. _

_Et du fin fond de mon esprit, je t'ai senti._

_Nous qui sommes ombre et lumière du monde,_

_Comme nous sommes quelque chose de ce lien si puissant entre elles !_

_Ce lien si puissant né d'un Soleil qui brille à jamais_

_D'une Merveille unique et universelle._

_La Vie... »_

Tout instant de lumière doit laisser place à l'obscurité, pour revenir briller de la beauté de l'Eternité. C'est ainsi que notre fleur de communion reviendra dormir dans la terre et rêver dans le ciel, avant de s'épanouir en un champ de miracles toujours plus beaux.

C'est ainsi que viendra l'Œil de Glace, cherchant quelque chose en nous dont il ne pourra comprendre la beauté. Il voudra sa force, mais ne touchera pas à ses racines.

**BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !**

« Il arrive. » murmure-t-il.

Les heurts des lames, les bruits de pas des soldats, tout se fait déjà entendre. Mais le chant d'un ange continue à porter nos âmes…

« Je sais. » je réponds dans un murmure, sans jamais lâcher son corps.

**BOUUUUMMM !**

La porte est défoncée !

Annonçant, en même temps que sa destruction, le temps de l'épreuve ultime.

…

**Flash-back…**

**Jardin…**

…

_« Dans la mort ou dans la vie, _

_Vis._

_Vis, mon ami._

_Va ton chemin, crée ces flots en toi_

_Que tu sais si bien créer quand tu crois !_

_Sans mal penser, crée marées en toi_

_Dansantes de joie entre univers et toi !_

_C'est une seule danse_

_Et un seul geste au combat_

_Danse, mon ami._

_Tisse la vie de l'être ordinaire_

_Tu as un pouvoir extraordinaire_

_Tisser la vie dans un rire_

_Tant aimer par un sourire !_

_Je crois en toi,_

_Et moi aussi je m'avance._

_Voici mon toit,_

_Tout le courage de ma lance._

_C'est là tout mon amour._

_Toute ma lutte, dans toute ma sincérité._

_Bien que je butte, si proche de la vérité…_

_Moi à mon tour je souris,_

_Et je suis alors si heureux _

_D'être avec toi. _

_De…»_

Un moment, mes doigts sur la flûte s'arrêtent… d'eux-mêmes. Son regard noisette doré se tournant vers moi, il m'interroge du regard, s'arrêtant aussi.

« Kent, qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« … »

« Kent ? »

« … »

S'approchant de moi avec souplesse, il s'assied devant moi sur un tabouret, posant les mains sur mes genoux avec son habituelle proximité.

« Allez, mon petit commandant, dites tout à papa capitaine Saïn qui vous aime et s'inquiète tant pour vous… »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'envoyer une taloche sur sa main par vengeance amicale.

« Oh, s'il vous plaît. »

Il fait semblant de faire une moue blessée tandis que moi, je fais semblant d'être fâché.

« Papa capitaine est blessé ! Vous le rejetez alors qu'il vous offre son immense amour ! »

« Papa capitaine est d'une bêtise affligeante. » je réponds sur un ton en apparence égal.

Il grimace – ce qui est sa façon de rire – devant ma mine neutre, avant que nos regards se rencontrent, et que…

…nous éclatons de rire ensemble.

« Touché ! » il lance d'un ton entrecoupé de rires, tandis que moi-même j'ai du mal à m'en remettre. « Mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui vous aurai, Kent. Alors, si vous me disiez pourquoi… ? »

Hochant la tête pour acquiescer lentement, je reprends.

« Ce passage de la chanson… »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai du mal… à pouvoir jouer dessus. »

« Ah ha ! Sieur commandant Kent a du MAL A REUSSIR QUELQUE CHOSE ! Hourra, j'ai trouvé une imperfection pour lui ! Mouah ha ha ha ha ! »

« Saïn ! Ne soyez pas plus idiot que d'habitude – enfin, pour ce que cela change… je veux dire que c'est… en moi… que je ne peux pas jouer sur ce passage. »

Il secoue la tête, avec un sourire à la fois tendre et mystérieux. Puis il se lève, se met un peu plus loin devant moi en disant.

« Alors, puisque vous ne pouvez pas encore jouer sur ce passage, moi, Saïn de Caelin, la Lance Verte, je vous l'offre. Viendra le jour où ce sera vous qui m'aiderez à chanter de tout mon cœur ce passage. »

Est-ce que les chevaliers de ce monde portent les prophéties par leurs paroles ?

Voilà qu'il s'est mis à chanter !

_« 'De mon âme à ton âme'_

_Est ce qui nous frappe droit au cœur _

_Au combat la coupe est mon âme_

_Et l'amour la vie de mon cœur _

_Un champ éternel de fleurs_

_Où du tranchant des lames_

_Brille un monde sans rancœur._

_Sans faille la coupe de mon sabre_

_Approchant ton âme de la mienne_

_D'esprit à esprit…_

_Mais au cœur même de mon sabre_

_Une sont ton âme et la mienne_

_Et parce que parlent nos esprits_

_Notre combat n'aura nul prix ! »_

…

**Retour à la réalité.**

**Devant la Porte du Graal…**

…

« Avancez. »

Le ton est on ne peut plus sec. Ou glacial, c'est comme on voudra. Mais, après tout, venant de l'Œil de Glace, on pouvait s'attendre à de la froideur, comme dirait Saïn dans un mauvais jeu de mot.

« Non, pas vous, Bouclier Rubis. Laissez votre compagnon y aller seul. »

Quelque chose en moi bondit de surprise. Et de mauvaise surprise.

« Comment ! »

Il me regarde d'un air narquois.

« Vous m'avez bien compris, cher commandant – qui ne commande plus rien, d'ailleurs. Vous resterez avec moi et la Lance Emeraude entrera seul dans la Salle du Graal. »

« Mais c'est complètement… fou ! » je finis dans un souffle. « Pourquoi faire une telle chose ! Vous savez bien que… ! »

Il me prend d'une façon doucereuse et autoritaire le bras, avec un sourire à faire peur au plus courageux des guerriers. Son éclat possessif m'insuffle une peur étrange.

« Tout simplement parce que… je pense que le fait pour votre compagnon de savoir que vous resterez en ma compagnie le dissuadera faire des choses… inconsidérées. Comme me désobéir, par exemple. »

Je sens le regard de feu de Saïn brûler l'Œil de Glace. Mais il redevient vite inquiétude en me voyant tousser violemment dans un accès d'indignation qui m'avait traversé.

« Kent ! Vous allez bien ! »

Matery – si tel est son nom – fait un signe aux gardes, qui empêchent mon frère d'arme de me rejoindre.

« Il ira très bien si vous faites ce que je vous ordonne. Entrez dans la Porte du Graal, Lance Emeraude. »

Mon ami hurle presque.

« Vous… vous saviez qu'il était malade ! Et vous… ! Et vous… ! »

« Saïn. »

C'est ma propre voix. Il détourne la tête.

« Je sais, Kent. Pour vous, je le ferai. »

Ma gorge se serre d'elle-même. Chaque fois que ce cœur parle, c'est le Saïn de toujours, l'ardent, le loyal, le passionné, le pur. Et c'est cela qui me fait mal.

Après un moment de réflexion courageuse, il est entré dans la Porte du Graal.

C'est seulement alors… que je laisse ma colère éclater.

« Comment… osez-vous ! »

La lueur encore plus narquoise de son regard attise ma colère au bord de la fureur.

« Vous saviez qu'il ferait tout pour moi… vous saviez qu'il braverait la désertion, le danger, la mort, même l'épreuve du Graal… vous saviez qu'il viendrait, qu'il voudrait me protéger, malgré que je le repousse, malgré ma maladie… vous le saviez. »

« Vous aviez compris tout cela, et pourtant, ex-commandant, vous ne l'avez pas repoussé. Vous avez accepté qu'il reste avec vous, alors que vous auriez dû le faire fuir. »

Ma bouche s'ouvre pour répondre. En vain.

« … »

Son sourire à lui s'élargit.

« Vous voilà silencieux, Bouclier Rubis. Auriez-vous honte ? »

« Je… »

Un cri déchirant résonne. Les soldats sursautent d'effroi, même Matery se raidit, tant il est horrible. Quant à moi, il me hérisse les cheveux, et mon corps entier est agité d'un tremblement ; cette voix, c'est…

…Saïn !

« Kent ! Kent ! K-kent… ! Keeeeeeeeeennt ! »

Ses appels au secours se multiplient, me déchirent. Je m'arrache de l'étreinte des soldats, tambourine sur la Porte du Graal, en vain. Elle ne s'ouvrira plus !

« Aaaaaaaaaaahh ! »

Mon dieu, mon dieu, son cri !

Il me semble que je deviens fou, que son propre cri à lui, c'est celui de mon cœur qui n'a jamais su faire ce qu'il devait faire pour l'amour d'un autre. Celui d'un enfant solitaire qui ne pourra jamais gagner le cœur du monde.

Un enfant seul au monde…

« Ainsi, il doit être mort. Quel dommage, mais avec sa bêtise, il fallait s'y attendre. »

Ces paroles résonnent, lointaines, de cet homme qu'on appelle l'Œil de Glace. Et aussi lointaines, sont les émotions de cette raison qui mène doucement mon cœur.

Il n'y a plus de raison à toutes mes émotions.

Je suis mort.

« Vous avez un étrange regard, Bouclier Rubis. »

Un éclair de folie brille en moi. Mais c'est d'une voix neutre de colère horrible que je parle.

Je suis mort.

« Je… vais vous tuer. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

Je n'ai plus d'émotion. Ma raison de vivre est morte en même temps que moi.

A quoi bon toutes ces émotions ?

« Je vais… vous tuer… »

Les soldats se précipitent sur moi, mais avec une force surhumaine, je les repousse à une distance phénoménale. M'emparant d'une lame dans le processus, je m'avance vers Matery.

« …je vais vous détruire. »

« Enfin vous montrez votre vrai visage, Kent de Caelin. »

Loin de s'éloigner, il s'approche de moi, sans ciller. Pour la première fois, il a utilisé mon prénom.

« Un être fourbe, cruel, dépourvu de la moindre émotion. Un saint aux yeux des autres, un monstre au cœur du monde. »

Je ne démens pas. J'avance.

Je suis… mort.

« Aussi intelligent que dépourvu d'émotion. Aussi brillant que faux. »

La lame brille de noirceur devant la mort qui m'a dévoré.

Je suis… mort !

« Si votre ami n'était pas doté d'une telle bêtise, Kent… s'il ne vous donnait pas cette affection ridicule, dévouée à un cœur inexistant… s'il s'était rendu compte que vous n'étiez pas comme lui, mais comme moi, c'est-à-dire… trop au-dessus d'un monde pathétique avec ses croyances en des sentiments inutiles. Si le chevalier vert s'était rendu compte de cela… il serait encore en vie. Mais sa bêtise est… affligeante, n'est-ce pas ? Juste qu'à refuser de prendre l'épée… »

_Sa bêtise est affligeante, n'est-ce pas ? Juste qu'à refuser de prendre l'épée… _

… …

_**« J-je… n-ne… v-veux p-pas… détruire ! J-je… r-refuse de… p-prendre l'épée ! » **_

…

**_« Votre bêtise… est… affligeante. » _**

…

_**« Ah, vous pouvez parler, vous ! Vous êtes sérieusement blessé, vous vous obstinez à épuiser vos forces à me faire la morale, et vous dites que MA bêtise est affligeante, Kent ! »**_

…

_**« Imb-bécile… j-je ne suis p-pas comme v-vous, Saïn… m-moi, j-je suis s-sérieux… **_

**_C'est… c'est l-la l-lance…_**

…_**que j-je ne v-voulais pas p-prendre. »**_

…

_**« Mais la lance, c'est plus héroïque ! »**_

…

**_« R-regardez-vous… v-vous êtes p-pathétique… é-écervelé… t-têtu comme une m-mule… v-vous n-ne m'écoutez j-jamais… v-vous n'écoutez p-personne… à p-part v-votre c-cœur… p-profond… v-véritable… a-ardent… b-beau… _**

**_U-un cœur… q-quelqu'un de… m-magnifique… »_**

…

_Sa bêtise est… affligeante._

**_« Saïn… c'est p-parce que… »_**

_**« Stupide chevalier, taisez-vous ! Vous vous épuisez ! »**_

_**« …q-que vous voulez p-protéger, et p-pas détruire… n'est-ce p-pas ? »**_

…

_Pourquoi, pourquoi sa bêtise est-elle… aussi affligeante ?_

**_« B-bien que v-vous soyez d'une b-bêtise affligeante… et a-aussi v-volatile que l'air… _**

…_**v-votre cœur est b-beau. A-alors, s'il vous p-plaît… »**_

_S'il vous plaît…_

**_« …donnez-moi un p-peu de la b-beauté de v-votre cœur… de la b-beauté de v-vos sentiments… m-moi qui s-suis… si f-froid… si v-vide… d-dans n-notre monde… s-sans un c-cœur c-comme l-le v-vôtre… » _**

…

_Dessiner un monde avec son cœur…_

**_« Ne pleurez pas… souriez… » _**

_Je ne peux pas le voir pleurer…_

…

_Lui, si libre, si… lui. _

_Lui, qui a fait la bêtise de vivre…_

**_« Votre bêtise est… affligeante, capitaine ! »_**

_Oui…_

**_« Pourtant… votre cœur… doit être très beau. Et moi… je voudrais être celui qui vous aime… et vous protège… »_**

**Kentanan, c'est cela que tu voulais lui dire ? **

_Oui…_

… …

… …

_Celui qui vous aime…_

_Je suis là pour vous… et vous êtes là pour moi. _

« Oui… sa bêtise est affligeante. »

L'Œil de Glace ne comprend pas mon ton. Il ne comprend pas ce que j'essaie de dire. Il ne comprend pas que, là-bas, au cœur même de la Porte du Graal, au cœur même de l'enfer que j'avais imaginé dans ma peur, une chanson d'une inaltérable beauté résonne.

Je m'avance vers le général, mais ce n'est pas pour transpercer son cœur de ma lame. Seulement pour prendre ma flûte avec laquelle j'accompagne la chanson de la liberté.

_« Dans la mort ou dans la vie, _

_Vis._

_Vis, mon ami._

_Va ton chemin, crée ces flots en toi_

_Que tu sais si bien créer quand tu crois !_

_Sans mal penser, crée marées en toi_

_Dansantes de joie entre univers et toi ! »_

…

_**« Kent, vous voulez jouer aux devinettes ? »**_

_**« Aux… devinettes ? »**_

_**« Je suis là pour vous et vous êtes là pour moi… Kent, vous vous rappelez ? »**_

_**« Je n'ai jamais oublié… » **_

…

« Mais ! Que… que faîtes-vous ! »

J'ai porté la flûte à mes lèvres, écoutant la chanson de la vie que m'offre un bien-aimé. Pourquoi ne l'entend-il pas, l'Œil de Glace ?

_« C'est une seule danse_

_Et un seul geste au combat_

_Danse, mon ami._

_Tisse la vie de l'être ordinaire_

_Tu as un pouvoir extraordinaire_

_Tisser la vie dans un rire_

_Tant aimer par un sourire ! »_

…

_**« Je n'ai jamais oublié… ne serait-ce que parce que c'est vous qui avez inventé cette phrase, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être l'avez-vous tiré de vos stupides livres de poésie ? »**_

_**« Que dites-vous là ! C'est MOI qui suis l'auteur de cette géniale expression ! Même si, je vous accorde… que c'est moitié grâce à vous que je l'ai trouvé. Et c'est pour cela…**_

…_**que je vous donnerai la moitié de la devinette que je vous ai posée. Je vous donne la première chose dont j'ai le plus besoin au monde, mais c'est vous qui me direz la seconde. »**_

…

Le temps s'est arrêté.

J'entends sa chanson, il chante. Il chante pour moi. Il chante pour la vie qui vibre en nous, pour la vie qui jamais ne s'éteindra en nous.

Il chante pour notre communion qui traverse les âges.

Les autres croient qu'il y a un miracle, et s'arrêtent, sans pouvoir bouger. Mais moi je sais qu'il est là et qu'il attend ma réponse.

_« Je crois en toi,_

_Et moi aussi je m'avance._

_Voici mon toit,_

_Tout le courage de ma lance._

_C'est là tout mon amour._

_Toute ma lutte, dans toute ma sincérité._

_Bien que je butte, si proche de la vérité…_

_Moi à mon tour je souris,_

_Et je suis alors si heureux _

_D'être avec toi… »_

La porte du Graal s'ouvre…

La porte du paradis…

…

_**« La première chose dont j'ai le plus besoin, Kent, c'est… d'être moi-même. » **_

_**« Alors, c'est donc cela. Mais pourquoi… est-ce moi qui doive trouver la seconde chose dont vous avez le plus besoin au monde ? »**_

_**« Parce que… seul vous pouvez me la donner, Kent. Personne d'autre au monde ne peut me dire la réponse. »**_

…

La porte du paradis s'est ouverte. Elle s'est ouverte pour je lui donne enfin ma réponse.

La réponse à l'énigme de notre vie, à la plus grande devinette dont il m'avait offert la plus belles des questions et la plus prometteuses des réponses.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi…

…qui lui offrirai ce dont moi seul pouvais donner la réponse.

_« 'De mon âme à ton âme'_

_Est ce qui nous frappe droit au cœur _

_Au combat la coupe est mon âme_

_Et l'amour la vie de mon cœur _

_Un champ éternel de fleurs_

_Où du tranchant des lames_

_Brille un monde sans rancœur. »_

Je m'avance. La porte est ouverte. Je l'appelle.

« Saïn… »

Plus tard, j'appris de la bouche des hommes présents et de l'Empereur du Bakador lui-même qu'ils m'avaient vu parler dans le vide, et la porte s'ouvrir toute seule. Qu'ils m'avaient vu disparaître dans les ténèbres de l'endroit, et ressortir dans une lumière dorée en prenant mon compagnon dans les bras, puis réussir à rentrer avec lui jusqu'au château, en dépit de ma maladie, en dépit de tout.

Je leur ai dit après que j'avais simplement vu devant la porte des entités lumineuses qui me souriaient, et que je les avais suppliées de m'aider. J'avais demandé aux pierres, au vent, à l'univers de m'aider, et ils m'avaient… aidé.

_« Sans faille la coupe de mon sabre_

_Approchant ton âme de la mienne_

_D'esprit à esprit…_

_Mais au cœur même de mon sabre_

_Une sont ton âme et la mienne_

_Et parce que parlent nos esprits_

_Notre combat n'aura nul prix ! »_

Il chante encore, mais c'est la fin de la chanson. Enfin, enfin je peux lui dire.

« J'ai enfin… la réponse à… la deuxième partie de la devinette… »

Je m'approche, pour qu'il entende, enfin, la plus grande confession à la vie que je ferai.

…

**_« Seul vous pouvez me la donner, Kent. Personne d'autre au monde ne peut me dire la réponse. »_**

…

Je sais qu'il m'écoute…

« La seconde chose dont vous avez le plus besoin… c'est que moi aussi, je sois moi-même. Aussi, pour vous proclamer que maintenant, je suis et voudrai toujours être moi, je veux dire la vérité de toutes les plus belles vérités du monde, que je connais à présent. »

Il me semble que je suis parti dans les limbes de l'éternité. Des limbes à la couleur du paradis.

« Je vous aime, Lance Emeraude. »

Nous avons dessiné le paradis aux couleurs d'arc-en-ciel avec notre propre cœur…

Je suis là pour vous…

…et vous êtes là pour moi.

« Moi, Kentanan, le Bouclier Rubis, je vous aime. »

* * *

**Epilogue** : Le Cœur d'une Légende

On dit que les bourgeons qui éclosent renferment ce cadeau éternel de la vie qui ressemble tant à ce que nous appelons beauté. Quelque chose, qui annonce une aurore de lumière dans une nuit d'esprit où le cœur jamais ne cessa de murmurer l'éternité d'un soleil divin.

Mais vous, qui êtes venu même dans la nuit avec cette étincelle de lumière dans l'œil, pour m'offrir un peu de ce soleil qui brûle en vous, comment pourrais-je vous remercier sans voir les étoiles de ma propre âme ?

On raconte, bien sûr, dans les livres, qu'un jour eut lieu un miracle : deux chevaliers, le Rouge et le Vert, ouvrirent la Porte du Graal. On raconte que le Rouge demanda aux anges de lui donner un pont vers l'enfer, et qu'ils traversèrent ensemble le paradis. Le Rouge ramena son bien-aimé dans le monde des vivants, pour qu'ils puissent ensemble montrer que le paradis était en fait cette terre que nous regardions sans peur.

On raconte aussi que revenus au monde des vivants, ils vécurent en apportant la lumière divine de chaque jour qu'ils vécurent, perfectionnant leur art du combat en un art suprême de pacification harmonieuse. On raconte que tout en se vouant un amour sans fin, ils donnaient au monde une part infinie de cet amour sans fin.

On raconte que le Rouge devint un grand philosophe guerrier, à la sagesse aussi grande que son cœur. On raconte que le Vert devint un grand artiste guerrier, à la générosité aussi grande que sa passion. On raconte qu'ils firent tant de choses, dans le monde, qu'un livre ne pourrait résumer la légende des êtres qui vivaient pour la Vie et traversaient la mort pour y tisser la Vie.

La Légende du Rouge et du Vert.

Mais tout ceci n'est qu'une légende.

Car à présent, une nouvelle commence.

Et c'est celle que vous, à présent, nous raconterez avec votre propre histoire.

Une histoire faite de rouge et de vert.

* * *

**FIN**

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_


End file.
